


Pink Together

by NeonJohn



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Diamond Authority - Freeform, Fight Scenes, Minor Violence, Pink's Court, Time Skips
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-14
Updated: 2019-08-08
Packaged: 2019-10-27 22:48:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 11
Words: 75,951
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17775689
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NeonJohn/pseuds/NeonJohn
Summary: Six years after Steven has freed the gems from tyranny, Connie has become even pinker than the Pink Diamond, Steven. The two must maintain the Pink Court he now controls while dealing with Space Pirates, traitors, and a mysterious gem shatterer.





	1. "Portal Powers!"

 

**_That is to say, you do it for him._ **

The blade passed through her neck without resistance; blood came unimpeded. All dying had been was simply failing and falling, it’d been easier than she could have imagined. The easiest thing in the whole universe. A stolen last glance at a loved one as her vision faded, then blind faith.

White light, heavy tears, and pulling pink hair off her sticky neck had been what she’d come back too. She’d expected to be on the ground, but she was being cradled instead, held desperately tight and like she was the most fragile thing ever to exist. She was smiling into eyes like diamonds.

**_You just think about the life you’ll have together after—_ **

Connie Maheswaren was leaning back on the love seat they’d pulled from Greg’s storage a couple days ago. She was staring at the ceiling of her and Steven’s new trailer. She’d been feeling restless, Steven had been discussing important Diamond business with Garnet and though she normally liked to take part in those discussions they’d been dragging; for over two hours by Connie’s count.

At First, when Garnet mentioned amendments to the Crystal Carta, Connie had taken part. She’d always felt very invested in the topic. But as talks shifted towards an unruly Morganite she decided to busy herself with unpacking.

Her and Steven’s new home was filled with packed boxes in need of emptying. She supposed that was to be expected when you tossed two lives together, though she hadn’t quite expected how mixed they already were. How many of her shirts had actually been Steven’s, how many of his had been gifts from her? A box of tennis equipment she’d thought was hers was actually Steven’s, he’d tried to pick up the sport for her. A box of video games she’d thought was Steven’s was actually hers, he’d gifted it to her after she mentioned never playing Brilliant Bashin’ Sisters. And as she started on their dishes she came across their collector Dogcopter glass, a very overpriced decorative cup which they’d chipped in to buy together. She’d put away most of their dishes, organized in a perfect fashion that would make both her mother and mentor proud, but left the Dogcopter cup displayed on the windowsill.

She tuned back into the conversation at the mention of Captain Lars and the Off-Colors, but after learning they probably weren’t making it to tonight’s concert she glumly returned to her tasks. She spent a little while playing with the Pebbles until one tried to climb into her hair and got tangled. The other two tried to make off with her phone while she was distracted untangling the first. Afterwards, she laid on the ground, boxes still piled all around her and flipped through TubeTube with them for a bit. But, still disinterested, she left the phone with them and dropped herself on the love seat. Her eyes found the last uncluttered thing to look at. The ceiling.

She found herself scratching at the scarf she kept around her neck. Her mom had bought it for her after she’d become pink. It was a soft orange that went well with her new wine red skin tone. She twisted it and fiddled with it for another few minutes before putting it right and sitting back up. She could still hear Steven’s voice down the hall. _We should really wrap this up._

 “Steven, are you guys almost done? We don’t want to miss the opening!” She yelled down the hallway, she was aware enough that they weren’t really risking being late. It was a couple miles down the beach and they could get there in a few minutes easily enough. And Garnet never made anyone late to anything. Connie realized she might have wanted to leave early for something to do, maybe out of excitement for the new Sadie Killer songs. But also, she wanted to get Steven away from his court duties as much as possible.

The demands of the Pink Court had been constant the last few weeks and he’d been more excited about the concert then she had; but he’d been distracted all day: he woke up early to attend to the Communication tower being built on the beach, skipping their Saturday morning cartoon rituals; he'd warped to the moon to meet incoming gems during his lunch and gave out field commands before returning for dinner, which he'd barely touched when he called Garnet over for delegations.

"Don't worry, Garnet said we won't," he answered.

Connie simply grumbled, knowing she’d have a hard time cutting this short. Steven was a chatter and Garnet worked on her own schedule. Together they could really drag things out.

 _Sometimes I wish Garnet could read my mind instead of my future._ Connie sat back up, taking a conscious effort to pull her hand away from her scarf again. And busied herself with the boxes in front of her seat. She pushed the box of her books to the side, they'd need a bookshelf before she could deal with those, rifled around in Steven’s games before pushing them to the side, revealing a medium sized box labeled “Dad’s Housewarming Gifts”. _Is that a t-shirt cannon?_

She laid that to the side and dug around for a minute in the box: some books, lots of albums and CDs, and a picture of Rose Quartz and Greg.

She picked the photo up gingerly, the frame had been cracked and duck taped back together and the glass had a thin layer of dust on it. It was a cute picture, in a sad sort of way. And it made Connie question how old Greg was when he started losing his hair. She and Steven had a similar picture on the fridge; she'd been holding the camera low to fit all of Steven in the frame. Though instead of a hotdog in her mouth she'd had the straw from their soda. And also she was a lot pinker than Steven. After a second more of thought, she decided the picture wasn't actually all that similar. She set the frame aside and picked up a book from the bottom of the box.

The book was mostly purple with a well-worn binding. On the cover was a four-armed and green alien woman clutching a very attractive swooning man, with an enormous full moon behind her. Cursive letters on the front read _Passions of Xanxor_. Curiosity peeked, Connie flipped it around.

There on the back was a picture of a young Greg in a cherry patterned sweater. _No way._

She read the description, ‘The breakout hit from author Gregory DeMayo; an unconventional romance that takes you out of this world…’ it went on to explain some about an intergalactic battle, pirates, betrayals, secrets, and some more that made Connie's cheeks redder than they already were. Review tags at the bottom read "It's absolutely stellar!", "Hotter than a supernova!" and "Wow this book has a lot of space puns, five Stars."

_Guess I know where that Universe charm comes from now._

She brought the book up to her head and pushed it into her bright pink hair; it glowed faintly and swallowed the book. _I’m definitely gonna want to check that out later._

Connie sat quietly for another few minutes, but when she found her hand moving back up to her neck she pushed off and started heading down the hall. Stopping only briefly to grab the last of the Moving Day Donuts she’d gotten for Steven.

”Mmhmm, and have we gotten the building permits for that yet?” Steven’s voice always seemed to carry but in their trailer, it was especially so.

“You’ll see Kiki tonight, ask her. She’ll get it done by Monday.” Garnet's, on the other hand, was soft, only audible as Connie approached the corner to their front door.

“Not Nanefua?” Connie could hear Steven’s frown as she came around the corner. He was standing in the doorway, Garnet just past him on the stairs. These days he took up almost the entire door frame.

Connie thought back to when they were kids and she was the taller of the pair, it didn’t take long for him to catch up to her. Maybe two years after they met, another to catch up to Pearl, then Garnet, then Jasper; for a while, Connie was worried he'd catch up to Opal. As it was, she’d stopped growing just short of Pearl’s gem, allowing Steven to tower over her. She had to hop to get her hands around his massive shoulders and when they held hands his completely swallowed hers. 

It occurred to her that in spite of her having been turned pink, he might have changed more than she had. His once curly dark brown hair had changed to maroon and grown into ringlets, which he kept pulled back with one of Connie’s old scrunchies. Years ago, Pearl, Jasper, and Connie had all teamed up to talk Steven out of those flip-flops he used to wear all the time. He replaced them with the combat boots of a Quartz soldier; which was only the first major change to how he dressed. Connie thought Steven looked much more like a gem these days, something she didn't know how to feel about. After the boots he replaced his jeans, opting for strawberry harem pants with a white star on each leg. Then his shirts started exposing his gem more often until eventually it was never covered.

But, his powers had been the biggest shift. Once barely controlled and hardly understood, he owned them completely now.

Shapeshifting, shields, barriers, auras, healing, resurrections, his strength, his durability, and his ability to create life; they were all his. And even before he mastered all of these he'd freed the gems from tyranny, freed the tyrants even. And now with all that power, he carried the authority of a diamond; something he did in stride and with enthusiasm.

But, she knew despite his powers, he needed a few more hand squeezes, hugs, pecks on the cheeks, and donuts then he let on. And so as she slipped back into the conversation, she wordlessly slipped the last donut into his hand. Which he smiled and ate happily as she leaned all her weight into his right side.

“I don’t see her attending the show.” Garnet shrugged.

“Okay, and have we gotten the transcripts from Ronaldo yet?” Steven pressed on, understanding that was the fullest explanation Garnet wanted to give.

Garnet cracked a wry smile, one that Connie couldn’t decide on the intent of. Was it genuine amusement or poorly disguised frustration? “They were, thorough.”

“He always is,” Connie chimed in. “And what’re the cliff notes?”

“Quite a few gems are still trickling in, though most will be happy on the Moon or Mars.”

“And the—“ Steven began to ask but Garnet quickly rose her hand to cut him off.

"Yes, Steven. And I've sent someone to talk to that Morganite about her lodging, taken care to get Pearl working on the third annual jubilee, thwarted Bismuth's plot to mount a cannon on the temple, and Sapphire filled out those Earth forms for you… Ruby played volleyball with the other Rubies." Garnet was clear and concise; it was rare that she wasn’t.

Connie sometimes wondered why Garnet didn’t just answer all of Steven’s questions before he asked them, it seemed like it’d make their delegations much shorter. But then she thought of a conversation she’d had with Garnet about Steven. She’d explained he was like Ruby, very hard to predict the flow of events around him, he was a constantly changing variable. But she’d smiled and said he was also like Sapphire in other respects.

She'd then asked Garnet which one she was like. Garnet had given her a small frown, then told her she was like Sapphire in the opposite way that Steven was and like Ruby in the opposite way that Steven was. Whatever that meant. She didn't seem like she wanted to answer Connie's next question, but she kept asking anyway.

“Aaand did you talk to Amethyst about those friends of hers?” Steven asked.

_Hmm, was that question one of the variables?_

“Don’t worry Steven, you still have some more time.”

Connie noticed Steven patting his hand against his leg; a sure sign that he was thinking of something else to ask. Pulling at the loose strands of his affairs. Connie saw an opportunity to turn his attention back towards the concert and decided to commandeer the conversation. She squeezed past him and onto the steps with Garnet. “But Garnet! Did you remember to give Jasper the night off?”

Jasper had been standing just out of view of the door, but Connie knew she was there. She normally was. Standing at attention and as a guard; her gem and horns polished, her stare harsh, teeth clenched, stance wide, eyeliner fabulous, and wearing a shirt with the sleeves ripped off. Making sure every gem and human on the beach would know she had two enormous orange striped pythons to strangle them with.

"Actually she didn't need to." Jasper tilted her head back when she spoke when she pivoted the rest of the way Connie could see she had some sort of black cloth draped over her arm. "I'm only here to offer Universe this."

Jasper crossed the little fenced-in area of beach that was their yard and thrust out the cloth for Steven and Connie's inspection. A slick black cape bearing a large collar, scratches and light burn marks were visible in several spots. Connie couldn't help but feel they gave it character. It reminded her a lot of the cape Captain Lars wore.

Úhh, Jasper I’ve told you before I’m not really, ya know, a cape kind of a Diamond.” Steven crossed his arms and returned to leaning on the door frame.

“Universe. I know. This is a special occasion. Your human compatriots, and your gems, they’ll appreciate your… Clarity? And your authority!” It seemed almost like Jasper straightened her back more when she spoke to Steven, confusing Connie who thought Jasper was standing as tall and straight as one could stand.

“If I wear a cape?” he shot back.

Steven frowned skeptically as Jasper returned the cape to her arm. Garnet shared a small smile with Connie before she backed down the stairs and past Jasper.

“Good luck Jasper. Be open to compromise.” Garnet gave Jasper’s shoulder a playful punch and she turned to leave. But Steven demanded she come back and give them a hug first. Garnet did, then hopped back into the sand before she leaped into the distance.

_What a show-off._

"This is not just any cape.” Jasper took another step up the stairs to the position Garnet had held before her. Her lips made a tight line before she exhaled and pressed on, “This is the cape I wore when I first came to Earth— “

_How does she still have that?_

“And defeated a Diamond!” Jasper’s enormous gloved fist shot up to the sky as if celebrating a great victory, the stairs shaking with the force of her motion.

“What?” Steven flailed his arms, giving the stairs another big shake.

"This is the cape I wore to fight and defeat Rose Quartz; I'd like you to wear it to your human music festival," Jasper explained.

"Defeat me? Jasper, I was like, thirteen."

“And fought bravely, it was a great success for Homeworld.” Jasper didn’t miss a beat.

Connie gave Steven’s arm a tap and shot him a grin, “Steven, just take the cape.”

“A great success for Homeworld! Garnet beat you up and blew your ship out of the sky.” Steven pressed on unimpeded by Connie’s suggestion.

“How does she still have that!” Connie injected.

“But Universe. I, the best quartz, beat a Diamond in single combat! It’s the polish of my gem.”

“You head-butted me!”

They entered a back and forth. Steven would wave an arm out of frustration and Jasper punctuated her sentences with punching into her palm or pumping a fist, Connie stood in the middle, on stairs that shook so hard she was worried they’d collapse with her and Jasper on them. Steven, shocked by Jasper’s recollection of events. Jasper convinced the cape was a trophy of a great victory against Earth and its rebels. Connie thought that was like celebrating a single battle when you lost the war, and your ship, and partner, an informant, and then went insane for a bit; but supposed Jasper wasn't technically wrong about beating a Diamond. And capes were undeniably cool. 

“Please, Steven. Wear my cape, it’ll bring you luck in my absence and remind you to stay vigilant.” Jasper pleaded.

“Oh you should definitely wear the cape Steven,” Connie had finally found a foot hole. “You’ll look so… Regal.”

Steven rubbed his temples and gave Connie a smile that she understood to be shouting, ‘treachery!’ He sighed. “Okay fine, I’ll wear the cape.”

Connie doubted Steven caught Jasper’s delight, it was a subtle expression. Like a smile was tugging at her lips but she was forcing it down, but couldn't quite keep it off her eyes. She held the cape out to him with both hands like a knight offering a sword.

As it passed her Connie got the scent of past explosions, it reminded her of the morning after a fireworks celebration she’d gone to with Steven and the Crystal Gems. It was nice in a gun powder and destruction kind of way.

Steven held it and raised an eyebrow. “Jasper, why does this smell like burnt… Everything.”

_He has always been more into floral aromas._

“Garnet beat me up, and blew my ship out of the sky," Jasper repeated the fact as cavalier as she could manage. As if mentioning something barely related.

“Can I wear it?” Both Steven and Jasper immediately locked their eyes onto Connie. Steven’s eyes were pleading with her while Jasper’s were appraising the idea. Connie, uncomfortable locked her eyes on the cape.

"Yes, Connie," Jasper mumbled to herself, a sausage sized thumb tapping her lips. “Yes, Maheswaren should wear my cape. She’ll be taking my place as your guard after all.”

A controlled smile made its way across Connie’s face. “Yes, and so vigilantly.”

Connie placed a hand on Steven’s shoulder and clutched the other to her chest, closing her eyes as if making a vow to him. “Day and night. Sometimes when he’s not even aware. Like when he’s sleeping, eating, sometimes… When he’s in the tub. I am so vigilant.”

Jasper nodded approvingly, “Such dedication. Very good. Maheswaren, my cape.” And she gestured for Steven to give Connie the cape. Which she found in her arms faster than she realized Steven could move.

There was a triangular clasp that held the cape in place which Connie fiddled with under Steven’s grateful gaze for a moment before figuring out. She did a twirl and swept the cape for flair; receiving a tight-lipped but jovial eye roll from Steven and a look from Jasper that seemed to imply this was appropriate cape behavior. Steven’s tight lips broke into the chuckle Connie was fishing for and he mouthed a ‘thank you’ to her.

He bent over, Connie mistook this as him going for a hug, he gave those liberally. She met him but then found herself leaving the ground as he scooped her up instead. Jasper stepped down the stairs and out of Steven’s way so he could march him and Connie out onto the beach.

She let Steven carry her as he and Jasper made their way parallel to the water and the cliff’s face. It was dusk, and she could feel the eyes of the temple on them as soon as they left the trailer.

She was always able to feel those eyes on the beach.

The temple had changed a lot since part of its hair had fallen out and tried to crush her, though the eyes were still the same. It’d been painted, a warm tone of black with bright red lines crisscrossing its surface. The Pink Spinels loved painting buildings. A few of them had even painted the fingers on one of the temples hands. The one with the now very busy warp pad, where she and Steven had sung a silly song about jam. 

And in the rock wall, under the temples arms were dozens of new doorways and arches leading into small rooms. More gems then that came in and out of them, members of the Pink Court, or visiting members of Blue and Yellows, a few unaligned visitors and tourist, and the occasional foolish but curious human.

Steven carried Connie past a trio of Peridots who were talking to a much taller Dementoid about how to hide the large green veins that stretched across the beach to the new Communication tower they’d installed. The one she suspected still didn’t have building permits.

Afterward, she decided to climb out of Steven's arms. He couldn't help waving at every gem that acknowledged his presence, which was all of them. And as they were passing the pavilion she knew it was about to get much worse. Last year Steven, Peridot, and Pearl had modified a wailing stone to play music on the beach, Connie had helped Bismuth with the pavilion itself. Now there was a constant gaggle of gems lounging or dancing around it. Tonight, Connie counted: four Pearls, three Jades, two Peridots, two fusions, a Carnelian, a Tourmaline, and an Amethyst; plus, a spattering of Rubies hoping to find a pretty gem to dance with. And every one of them stopped to wave and express admiration for Steven. And he stopped to acknowledge and wave back to each of them.

Connie grabbed Steven’s hand after a few minutes, waved politely to the crowd, and started to drag Steven away before they decided to try and pull him into the dance. He’d been derailed by the crowds more than once, and they had a different crowd to go dance with. Jasper seemed eager to move away from the dancing, Connie figured it was hard for her to stare down twenty gems at once.

Connie and Jasper both tried to hurry past the graffiti wall, but couldn't get by before the fusion that tended it landed in front of them. Connie knew the tear-shaped gem between her breast was an Aquamarine and the round one resting in a circlet on her forehead was a yellow jade, both made blue with gold flakes by their fusion. She’d named herself Lapis Lazuli after her favorite artist. Their Lapis.

But this Lapis was several inches taller, just shorter than Jasper. With gold freckles all across her face, arms, and back. She didn’t have any extra limbs or parts but when Connie looked directly into her eyes she could see she had two irises, a gold ring and cerulean one around each pupil. This Lapis was also way chattier, never put her wings away, and completely obsessed with— “Did Stevonnie come to see the paintings!”

She flapped her wings excitedly, sprinkling water on all of them. She grabbed both Steven and Connie’s wrist and started dragging them to the wall. Jasper’s murderous glare going completely unheeded. Connie began to protest but Steven was already allowing himself to be pulled along by one of his enthusiastic court.

“Here are the ones I did of them from the Era Three Ball! That’s where I met, you know! Oh, the splendor of that night! It started good but it ended great! When you fused and Yellow Diamond started zapping gems. The drama! The feeling! The power! The history! Oh, the static in the air after that. Aquamarine and Jade couldn't stop talking about it afterward. Look, look Stevonnie! Those are the paintings the uncorrupted gems did of their bubbles! Oh, they're so pretty, celebratory but sad. And raw, the amateur hand am I right? Oh, you'll love this one, it's…" 

Connie did think the pink bubbles on the wall were pretty, gems who had been bubbled during corruption painted their gems inside pink circles. There were hundreds of them on the wall. It was a painting of many facets, some gems thought it was depressing, others thought it oddly cheerful, others found it helped to know they'd all been through the same thing, and others claimed it was a celebration of their Diamonds patience and compassion. She liked that it had come to mean so many things.

She liked the bubbles so much that she’d snuck down a few days after she’d been turned pink, and painted her own on the spot where Steven had saved and bubbled her. It was the only bubble on the wall to not have a gem in it.

“Now this painting of you is from the signing of the Crystal Carta, I’m very proud of it. I went for more of a feeling with the color! Do you feel it Stevonnie?”

Connie knew she was supposed to nod politely when Lapis Lazuli paused in her lecture. Part of her felt bad for tuning her out but she repeated the same things almost every time; but, she was also one of the first members of Pink’s Court on Earth. She’d come right after Steven decided to invite some Homeworld gems to try living on Earth. She’d told them the story of how Stevonnie’s gesture at the ball and the ensuing tensions had emboldened her. There was a lot of gems from that ball on Earth now.

When Steven told the Crystal Gems what he was doing Lapis and Peridot wanted to do something to share their experience with the other Homeworld gems. So Steven directed them to the rock wall he thought would be a good place for whatever they wanted and they made a huge painting. Big graffiti letters that read ‘First you Meep, then you Morp’ in blue and green. Though Peridot had snuck in a couple specks of orange.

When the gems got to Earth Aquamarine and Jade both begged Steven to paint on the wall too, and with his encouragement, they began. As soon as the first lid was off a paint can the mess began. Gems wrote names in all kinds of different gem languages, drew figures, paintings of events covered huge squares of walls, then the bubbles had begun, and many fusions had been drawn, especially Stevonnie. The fusion Lapis Lazuli had painted no less than seven Stevonnies herself, a Diamond mural of Steven, then one for each of the Crystal Gems, and she’d made a blown up version of the ‘Water Witch’ poster of Greg’s. Lapis Lazuli really liked Lapis Lazuli.

Steven and Connie lost almost twenty minutes of their now very limited time to the artist and curator of their beach before Connie could finally find a polite way to drag Steven away from her. “Oh okay, good night Stevonnie, until next time!” Her gold freckles seemed to glow as she waved goodbye with both arms and both wings. 

Jasper stepped back into her normal position behind Steven and Connie, about five of Jasper’s above average paces. Connie caught her sparing a final glare to the Lapis Lazuli.

It had been Yellow Diamond who originally suggested Steven should start having a guard follow him. He was apprehensive at first, but as the number of gems around him increased Connie started to think it was a good idea. As soon as he had agreed Jasper had dropped to her knees and pressed her gem into the Earth; she begged Steven for the position. But Connie suspected it was Amethyst recommendation that got him to agree.

Pearl had been approached next, she agreed immediately.

And finally, Connie herself.

Though Jasper was the only one of the three that acted as if she were constantly on duty. She maintained a march behind Steven, kept her appearance polished, stood at a military rest when he stopped, would fulfill any task he asked, and kept a watchful eye on every gem that came near him. She even questioned the Heaven Beetle one time, the Earth Beetle did not appreciate the scrutiny.

They were making the curve around the beach, The Big Donut now in sight, when Jasper’s march stopped.

“Universe. Maheswaren.” Jasper’s rasp got both of their attention. They turned to find her standing at attention giving the traditional solute, making a diamond with her fingers and crossed wrist. A practice Jasper maintained whenever beginning or ending her duty as a guard. 

Steven met her solute with an uncomfortable wave. Connie mirrored the salute, and when Steven gave her a small frown she returned that with a smirk. Jasper and Connie both gave a deep bow and Jasper leaped away and down the beach.

_Show-offs the whole lot of them._

Connie's eyes tracked Jasper's arc and rested on the massive pair of crossed pink legs that leaned against the side of the cliff. It was Steven's main ship and the one all gems recognized as a Diamond’s. Steven mostly used it to visit the moon base; though on occasion he would fly to Homeworld or another sector on business.

The leg ship was so visually loud and gargantuan that someone walking along the beach might not immediately realize there were almost a dozen other ships parked or hovering around the lighthouse. Red egg-shaped pods, ones like an upside down top, another was shaped like a pyramid and the oldest ones like a disk. They all crowded the lighthouse where Ronaldo worked on recording incoming gems, tech, and possible contraband.

And above the lighthouse, a giant green hand hung in the sky. A big green hand, which by the authority of a Diamond had to be constantly giving a thumbs up, to reassure Beach City citizens and tourist that it wasn't a threat. And then, by the authority of Connie, it had to also have its weapon systems disengaged. Just in case.

“Okay, now that you’ve got your look down,” Steven’s voice snapped Connie’s attention back to where she was currently standing. He was gesturing to the cape on her shoulders.  “What’s your choice of ride? We can take the leg ship?”

“Steven it’d be like, two steps down the beach and then it’d take up the whole parking lot.”

“Fair, well I bet if I shrink Lion might still carry us there?” He suggested.

“You know I don’t like it when you do that.” She countered.

“Umm, a palanquin?”

Connie smiled dismissively and opened her mouth to admit her idea when Steven shot a hand up and announced excitedly, “Oh! Or I can scoop you up again and just jump over there!”

_The whole lot of them._

“Actually Steven. I was thinking… We could take a portal to the show.” She tried to sound confident about the portal but wasn’t quite sure she sold it. And when she met Steven’s eyes she knew he saw right through her. He always did.

"Have you figured it out then?" Connie was able to catch the doubt behind Steven's smile, though it was a subtle expression. The tugging up of his lips never looked forced, smiles came easily to him; but it couldn't quite make it to his eyes. Six months of no powers, besides the hair, had been confidence draining for Connie. But capes were supposed to be emboldening right? Heroes wore capes, leaders, and warriors; and Captains.

“Well… No. But I was thinking with this diamond crushin’ cape on I might be feeling it.” She swished the cape once for flair and got a chuckle out of Steven. Getting him to laugh always brought a bit more confidence, lucky he was an easy audience for most jokes. He took a step back from her and dramatically gestured for Connie to make her portal.

_Okay, how does Lars do it… Mmm… I should really ask him. Okay, well Lion just sort of roars right?_

Connie made a quick glance around her and saw several gems staring at her, the curse of standing near their diamond she guessed. And his big stupid adorable face was looking at her expectantly.

_Oh jeez, his eyes are starting to do the sparkle. Okay, screw it, who cares if a bunch of aliens are staring at me. I've got an awesome space cape. And, they do way weirder stuff then roaring portals into existence, right? Plus, none of them get to fuse with the Diamond. So I’m still cool. Okay. Focus. I want to be at the show… Now!_

Connie let out a roar. Nothing happened. She balled up her fist stomped her feet and let out another, louder. Nothing.

There was muttering around her, she gave a sideways glance to Steven, she expected the sparkle to have left his eyes. But it hadn’t. And the smile was on them now too.

She felt his aura touch her mind. It was calming, understanding, it was so hard to be anxious when he did that. _I know you can do it._

She roared again, from the diaphragm. As loud as she could for as long as she could, nothing else existed but her need to make that portal and get her and Steven to the show. However, after several seconds her roar devolved into coughing fits.

Connie’s shoulders slumped and she couldn’t look up past her feet after that.

Until she found herself being pulled into a Steven side hug. “It’s okay Connie, it took me a lot longer than this to figure out any of my powers.” He reassured her.

“I know Steven. It’s just. I don’t know. Lion makes it look like it’s just a snap.” Connie snapped her fingers for emphasis.

She was looking into Steven’s eyes when she said it. He’d been giving her a comforting smile when it transformed into one of pure childlike glee. The sparkle in his eyes intensifying tenfold.

“What is i— “She started to ask when he took her face in his hands, practically her whole head actually, and turned her to look back. A large pink portal hovered a few inches off the ground.

“Portal Powers!”

The two hugged and jumped up and down in place as the gems observing clapped. Twirling together for a moment before she had to push away from him or fuse. They smiled and kissed before she turned back to the portal, grabbed Steven’s hand and pulled him into it.

_Now I really hope that opens up to the show._


	2. The Show

Hot tears rolled down cheeks and onto the warm brown fingers as they smothered the sobs fighting to escape her mouth. A drop fell to the cracked amethyst gem in her lap. She wished so hard the crack would seal, that anything she did could mend it.

Hot red drops rolled down the arm holding the gem, unsmothered by the wrapping that had hoped to bind it. A drop fell to the crystal step below her.

The yelling behind her hadn’t quieted, two angry children arguing about the balloons they held. They each wanted to pop the others. She tuned them out.

The Galaxy warp lit behind her, casting a long shadow across the scene. The children each rounded on the man stepping out of the light.

“What happened?” A step towards her, her arm throbbed.

“She poofed Lapis!” Another step, another drop on stone.

“She had no choice.” Another step, she throbbed.

His shadow touched her and he knelt, his hands gently took hers away so she would speak unimpeded, folding it into his as he folded her into his arms. “I screwed up.”

A kiss sealed the crack.

“It’s okay. You’re only human.”

 

Connie’s hand linked her to Steven as they fell forward through the bright pink hole. Wind pressure swept their hair and pulled against their cheeks. By the time they stepped out they were both blushing and giddy. She felt warmth pulse through her as she spun around into Steven, and leaped to throw her arms around his neck. She wasn't sure where the giggling was coming from until he quickly put her down and his glowing faded. She rolled her eyes but couldn’t will her cheeks to suppress the smile.

The sand under her boots told her she’d managed to at least hit a beach, the familiar smells of fries and ocean air assured her she’d hit the right one, and the blasting electric music and lights made her confident she’d taken them exactly where she’d intended. The concert: Sadie Killer and the Suspects, with The Crystal Temps as openers.

She turned to the beach, her hand connecting her to Steven. The last breaths of sunlight fading over the ocean and being stolen by the lights beside them. The two waited together as it was swallowed by the ocean, and the stars swallowed by the show's lights.

She could feel Steven opposite hand tapping to the beat from inside, Sour Cream always had something playing in the hours before the show. “We should probably go inside now?” She didn’t wait for his answer and began pulling him towards the lights. Her foot sank into the sand as she made a hard stop. “Wow.”

In front of them was about an acre of chain-link fence covered in black tarp and roofed with a tent, a soft green light pulsated within. Surrounding this, was hundreds of humans and about half as many gems all crowded together in lines, an enormous and diverse crowd even for a Sadie Killer show and the biggest gathering she’d ever seen on the beach. Connie spotted a gaggle of teenage girls wearing matching Sadie killer shirts and a couple tourist braving the strange crowd. The gems ranged from jubilant to confused, and every hue she knew of. A large Sunstone led a little Moonstone towards a stand, two Rutiles and an Amber were chatting about the Crystal Temps. And she saw a fair amount of comingling amongst the two groups.

While Connie was people watching, Steven had begun leading her towards the parking lot, and under the large beacon lights. When she felt the ground under her turn to cement she looked ahead, she could see the cars around them, blinding lights above them; but mostly she saw the monolith of Steven’s back a foot in front of her.

She tilted her head and he adjusted, continuing the obstruction, when Connie glared up she found him peaking over his shoulder. “So Connie, remember earlier tonight? When you were listening to me and Garnet talking about Lars and how he wasn’t going to make it tonight, and how he was hot on Emerald’s tail?” Steven turned, as the monolith moved she wished he hadn’t, he’d unintentionally allowed the bright lights to assault her undefended eyes.

“Yeah?”

“Well Connie, good news, bad news. We have no clue where the pirates are and Lars could definitely make it!” He threw his hands up in childlike glee as he stepped away from her, revealing the golden body of The Sun Incinerator.

Connie’s eyes popped open and she shook Steven’s arm excitedly.

“Steven I have so much to ask him!” She took off towards the ship, dragging him by the hand, deeper into the parking lot. She was so uplifted by Steven’s surprise she barely noticed the way tourist gawked at her.

She walked without resistance until Steven had to squeeze through some cars, and again as they passed some gems who wanted his attention. But, after getting away from the gems their path was clear.

Steven began walking but Connie's attention was on two people walking away from the ship. A reporter and her cameraman stomped back towards the show, only a few cars away. “That stupid little one kept backtracking to things from five minutes ago!”

The reporter was in the middle of a rant, slashing her manicured hands through the air. The cameraman next to her just maintained a loose nodding and laughed at the end of every other sentence, until he added, "And Jesus Christ the big one; I.. have… Never… Heard… Anyone… Talk… That… Damn. Slow!"

Connie’s stare had caught the woman’s eye; she made a quick gesture to the man beside her and they both put on smiles and waved. Connie shot back a glare. She took a step forward and found resistance behind her.

“Sweetie, it’s not worth arguing with-”

"Steven; they're mocking the Off-Colors!" Connie yanked her hand free and spun around to him. Behind her, the cameraman mumbled something to the reporter and started walking off.

“So we go yell at her. What does that solve? It’s not going to make her understand.” Steven’s fingers made their way back to the hand they’d held a moment before. But she didn’t take it yet.

“We could make her understand. You could… It’s not okay for her to go around saying mean things about them.”

"It's just words, it's okay." As soon as the words left his tongue she pulled her hand away from him again and stomped towards the ship. “Connie, wait what’s-”

“Just words!” She turned to make sure he saw her eye roll. “You rearranged the universe with words. Making people understand is your modus operandi, Steven.”

“Well…” He held the gap between them while he thought, she knew it was one of the few things heavy to him. “I had a little help. And they aren’t exactly… Of the same scale.”

She strained to maintain a scowl, but her frustration was quickly running out of steam. She knew it, he knew it, and they both knew the other knew it.

“Steeeven! It matters when they mock the Off-Colors.” She brought her boot down on the concrete beneath them, but she couldn’t really sell the anger anymore.

His hand came to her, she let her fingers lace back into his. "I know. But, they don't even know what being off-color is. And since it matters, maybe our time would be better spent talking to Padparadscha and Fluorite instead of some random lady.

Connie nodded, her head finding a spot on Steven's chest. She inhaled, exhaled, and decided to be excited about seeing their friends instead mad about what some strangers thought of them. They walked together through the last stretch of parking lot.

A handful of people had stopped to ogle at the spaceship, and as Connie paced towards it she found herself doing the same. It'd been over a year since she'd seen the ship in any way other than its communications with Steven; it had changed a lot.

She passed under the wing of the ship; a large welding mark suggested it had been blown off and reattached. Though Fluorite had done her best to hide the marks. She dragged her hand against the hull as she made her way to the back, the faint evidence of scraps and dents revealing themselves under her fingers. Past battles and chases she could only dream of. She pointed excitedly, guiding Steven's eyes to the mounted cannon on top of the ship, though she didn't wait for him to comment on it. She rounded the ship’s end.

Two gems were standing outside the door, with a third larger one resting in the ships huge door.

The smallest gem was Padparadscha Sapphire. When Connie first met her she'd looked like a princess, and still did in some regards. She had the same hair and white gloves she'd had before, and had added a small tiara to her wardrobe. Something Steven asked Bismuth to make, it had a small Pink Diamond icon on it, marking her as a member of his court. However, Padparadscha had started wearing ‘human clothes’ shortly after they first arrived and had become a collage of garments and memorabilia: including a yellow dress Peridot had gifted her, some cosmic leggings Connie had outgrown in High school, a cardigan from Greg’s which was longer on her than her dress, blue galoshes from Sour Cream, an assortment of bracelets from kids, an ascot from Jenny, and a pair of Buck Dewey’s sunglasses clipped to her collar. “Oh my, something incredible has happened to Connie!” Padparadscha announced upon seeing her.

Connie smiled and stepped into the group, Steven in hand beside her. "Hey, guys! Guess what!"

Rhodonite had been crouched down correcting Padparadscha’s tiara. She stood up and turned to Connie, with her second set of arms and eyes still focused on adjusting the tiara. It used to be when Connie or Steven came upon her she'd jump or fidget, but the fusion seemed less anxious now, more confident. More put together too. She'd looked like two gems slammed together before, different shoes, her leggings were lopsided, and her hair had been a swirl of maroon and pink. It was a solid confident red now, both legs had shorts on with a sheer skirt swaying around her ankle high boots; all four hands had the same dark gloves on. Though the right two had diamond emblems on them.

She saluted Steven with a customized diamond salute, instead of two hands making the diamond she used four, two made the bottom with a V shape and the other two made the diamonds roof. This was the only salute that Steven never shied away from. Rhodonite had learned to put the right amount of ironic detachment on it to trick Steven into accepting it.

“Oh… Hello Connie…” Fluorite greeted her. She was the only one who hadn’t changed at all over the years. Though Steven had told her once that Fluorite now wore six diamonds on her, they were just hard to spot. Connie couldn’t see any.

Rhodonite Smiled, “So Connie and Steven, what are we trying to guess? Is it bad?” two of her hands found her hips.

“No, I can make portals now! Where’s Lars?” Connie stuck her head out to see around Fluorite but her bulk blocked all view to the ship’s interior.

Two of Rhodonite’s eyes cut away from Connie while a crooked frown crossed her face. "I'm afraid you missed him, Connie, he rushed off to the show. We were just getting ready to go ourselves." 

“I’m happy…” Fluorite began.

Connie’s eyes dragged her to face Steven, who gave her an uncertain shrug. “Okay; well that’s fine. We’ll just, go find him.  Should be easy right? He’s the only other pink zombie in the-“

“…You figured out…” Fluorite continued.

“Oh hey, how’re the new recruits fitting in?” Steven asked the Off-Colors.

Rhodonite tapped her chin with one arm and placed another on a panel next to the ships door. "Their fitting in, for the most part." A bunch of buttons showed up around where her hand was. "Prasiolite is a bit rough around the edges, but it’s nice having someone who’s good at lifting cargo.” Her bottom hands and eyes tapped away at the interface while her upper ones counted recruits on her fingers. “And Pyrite, well she’s enthusiastic. And fond of sparkles, and is umm…” all of Rhodonite’s eyes cut over to Padparadscha for a second before returning to their task. "Well, she's a well-cut gem."

Connie didn’t know what that meant, and Steven didn’t either, but they both watched Rhodonite pinch herself and laugh. Connie gave Steven an uncertain shrug.

“Your portals, Connie.” Fluorite finished.

“The recruits are good Steven. Eyeball was scary at first, but now she’s my buddy!” Padparadscha declared, suddenly catching up to the conversation.

“Yeah, Ruby is… Intense. In a lot of ways.” Rhodonite gave pointed a crooked smile at Padparadscha and finished typing into the ship's interface, ‘Defenses Enabled' lit up on the screen and she swiped it away. Closing the interface.

“That’s good to hear guys, you know I worry.” Steven smiled but Connie barely registered it. Her gaze had drifted back towards the beacon lights near the shows fence. _There’s a lot of people in those lines._

“Okay guys, we’re going to go try and catch Lars now.” Steven started giving the Off-Colors hugs, Connie’s attention snapped back to the farewells and she jogged up to be smothered by Fluorite, squeezed by Rhodonite, and have Padparadscha hold her leg. Connie patted the Sapphires head, and ever so slightly, she tilted her tiara.

“Oh get out of here you!” Rhodonite gave Connie a jovial shove and two of her arms went straight to fixating on the crown. “Good luck catching Lars, Diamond’s all know an Emerald couldn’t do it.”

Connie renewed her grip on Steven’s hand as Padparadscha tugged on Rhodonite’s, “I just saw a vision, Sour Cream has glow sticks!”

_Not sure if that’s a prediction or just pattern recognition._

The two started back through the cars.

“Ugh, lines.” Connie groaned as they stepped off the cement and back into the familiar sand.

She leaned her back into Steven’s chest while they both took in the two lines, and their dilemma. One line, the much longer one, was for humans. The second line, the much slower one, was for gems. It was unfortunate to separate them, but most gems needed a rebriefing on human etiquette when that many of them entered that crowded an area. So a Zircon held out holograms for them to read and played videos for them to observe, and ran each one through what they shouldn’t do there. Connie tilted her head up to see Steven looking thoughtfully at the options.

“Which line am I supposed to go through?” Steven pondered aloud, a habit of his. Though Connie thought of another question.

“Oh crap Steven. Do you think they’ll believe I’m even a human? And not like, hiding my gem under my hair or something?”

_Hey, this is kinda like that time with Stevonnie and the bathrooms. Which line did Lars go through? Oh, he probably just-_

“Steven! I’ve got a new idea, let’s just skip the lines!” Connie broke away from Steven, making an effort to wave her cape behind her excitedly.

“What we can’t do that, that’s like an abuse of power or something.” Steven fidgeted under her mischievous grin.

“No silly, I mean I can just teleport us inside. I think.” When she realized his eyes had drifted away from her she gave him a push, “Steven.” She spun and leaned into him, using him as pillar while she figured out what was distracting him. The line of gems had noticed him; the whole party was waving and smiling, and all their eyes were on him and Connie now. Steven never buckled under the weight of anything, certainly not from Connie’s pushes, or even that time the ship had tried to stomp him and Garnet. But under the weight of two hundred excited eyes, he was the most brittle of the Diamonds. He looked back at Connie, and when his shoulder’s drooped she knew she was defeated. And they’d have to go through the line.

“I can’t be a bad example; the gems are watching me.”

“But they’re always watching, and I need to catch up to Lars.” Connie grabbed both his hands and shot him the best Steven eyes she could muster, a pale imitation but she was optimistic and he’d already caved under the gem eyes.

 “Connie, he’s not going to leave without debriefing with me first.”

“He did last time.” Connie was starting to suspect you needed to be able to shapeshift to pull off the eyes.

“That was because of Emerald though. Well, maybe you can just portal in ahead of me. Find him, and we all meet up when I get through the line?”

Connie shook her head so hard her hair tried to slap her, “What! No, I don’t want to go in without you! I- okay… I, I guess you’re right about him leaving. He’s probably not going to leave without debriefing. Plus, the gems seem to have a pretty strenuous understanding of Earth rules already.” It was Connie’s turn to give a defeated shrug.

Steven cracked a smile, “I know right, and they had way more rules in Era Two, we give them like three and they suddenly can’t grasp them… Okay, I’m going to go with the gem line so they don’t start rioting.”

“Well, I guess I’m following you. My Diamond.”

“Stop that.”

Connie crouched her knees as he pivoted towards the chosen line. As soon as his back was to her she pounced on him, quickly wrapping her arms around his neck and chest. She buried her chin in his neck and reasserted her grip. “Okay Steven, but I’m not standing in line.”

He adjusted so she’d be comfier on his back. _At least we’re going through the cool line._

It didn’t take them as long to move through the line as Connie had feared, so many gems insisted Steven go ahead that all it took was a little extra nudge from Connie to get him to go. The Zircon had asked him to sign her hologram and the Topaz stood wordlessly, but Connie suspected she was pleased to. It was hard to tell.

Topaz had gestured for them to move on, Connie was surprised by the steps they had to go down. Well, Steven had to go down. Steven descended, Connie comfortably on his back, marveled at the dark cathedral of tarp and fence they were entering. The acre covered by fence had been dug in, something she hadn’t caught until they passed the tarp, and by Lapis if Connie were to guess. The sand beneath them was hard packed, almost stone. Connie thought it was odd though, the people and gems were lit from the floor, but the lights were on the walls. No, it wasn’t stone she realized, Lapis had somehow turned it into some sort of glass. And the green light, she tapped Steven and pointed to the walls. They were a smooth metallic green, and the glow pulsed to the beats of the music. “Hey didn’t Peridot recently beg you to get her some of that stuff?” Her whisper was more of a yell as they moved into the crowd.

“Chromalloy yeah, but she’s always asking for weird stuff, I didn’t expect this.” He opened his arms to gesture to the building.

Some people squeezed past Steven, a couple gave her confused looks. The one whispered to the other, but as Connie had done, it was more of a hushed yelling. “Why’s that guy carrying that gem, aren’t they super strong or something?”

_Ha._

Steven squeezed by another cluster of people, “Hey, can you see Lars?” He shouted up to her.

She squinted, adjusted, strained to be as high as she could, and was frustrated as she realized the green lights were overtaking the people and gems natural colors. Everyone looked dark green in here. “No I can’t, everything’s green.”

Steven found a spot against the glowing wall to loiter by. He offered to toss her cheerleader style over the crowd, which she agreed to with some excitement. The excitement which exploded into panic as she ascended mere inches away from the tent roof. He caught her easily and offered to throw her again but she decided it was time to get down.

“Did you see him?” He asked as he lowered her.

“No, though I didn’t expect to. That’s just fun… Normally." She ran her fingers through her now disturbed hair and was frustrated with its lack of compliance, she dipped her hand back into it, letting the glowing swallow her hand. Her fingers prodded about a group of items she couldn't see before she pulled out a hairbrush. She dragged it through her hair several times before Steven gave her a thumbs up. And she returned the brush to the pocket dimension in her hair.

_Wait a minute._

"Oh, Steven! You can go through my hair, come out of Lars, and tell him to meet up with us!"

She was surprised by his immediate and unhidden apprehension. “Sorry Connie, I’m not allowed to go through his hair anymore. Not since… Last time.” A shiver crept up his body as he recalled something she wasn’t privy to.

 “But this is important.”

“Sweetie, he literally said, ‘unless someone is dying never do that again.’”

“Tell him I got a sliced jugular and he’s the only one who can help,” deadpanned Connie.

Steven was about to respond when the music stopped and the green lights got stronger. The crowd’s attention was pulled towards the stage and Steven’s with it. A deep red Carnelian walked up the stage, basked in the green light which strained pointlessly to dilute her color. She approached the microphone and started with the last mic test.

“Ugh, it’s starting and we still haven’t found Lars!” She folded her arms against her chest and slammed her back into the glowing wall behind her; Steven came and leaned on the wall next to her.

“Sweetie, it’s okay we’ll catch up to-”

"Well, I'm frustrated."

“I know. And, I understand we’re at the concert, and Lapis and Peridot are about to do a performance.” Steven’s arm found its way around Connie, she welcomed it. “And it’s okay.”

“It’s just,” she leaned her attention towards the stage as the Carnelian started announcing The Crystal Temps. “It feels like it’s taking me forever to get my powers, and Steven, Lar’s is the only one similar to me now. Well and Lion, but he doesn’t answer my questions.” Not that she hadn’t tried.

“Ya know, I’m not all that dissimilar to you.” He pulled her tighter to his side.

"Yeah, I know.” She took a deep breath. “Okay, I’m being anxious about nothing. I just… Have some very specific questions and thoughts that I think he can help me with. But, supporting our friends and having a good time and all that.” And she smiled at him, and she kissed him on the cheek, and the Carnelian announced The Crystal Temps.

And Steven was wrong. He was very dissimilar to her.

He was like a shield when she was like a sword, a lord where she was a knight, Moon to ocean, Sniffling Croissant to her Spilled Milk, words to motion, flame to a moth, square to triangle, O’s to X’s, gold and gilded, he was patience next to fury, he gave she grabbed, he was greatness and she was ever so super extremely lucky to almost be crushed in his proximity.

Three people moved and got prepared on stage, while Connie grabbed Steven’s hand and they made their way through the crowd, her mumbling “excuse me” and him repeating “sorry” when they bumped into or squeezed by people. Connie thought of it as a polite charge. They got to a good spot in closer to the stage and Steven pulled her up to his shoulders so they could both see above the Quartz gem in front of them.

“Wait a second, did Lapis and Peridot replace me, with Jamie!” She exclaimed as soon as she saw the stage.

Peridot stood in the front, between the microphone and some odd metal sculpture, her hair was tied back as it often was now, her welding glove-clad hands received the pole of the mic, and pulled it closer to her chest and the big yellow star on her apron.

Lapis was behind her on the right, sitting at what Connie guessed were some approximation of drums. They were more like big glass and metal barrels of water. Connie hadn’t seen her much since the last time she’d reformed; she’d gone with much longer wilder hair topped with a blue beret, dark-colored sports bra, and jeans speckled in gold paint.

And in the back, wearing sunglasses at night and a big red shirt with a star on it was Jamie with a saxophone.

Peridot made a gesture to Lapis and they both put on their own pair of sunglasses.

“What’ with the sunglasses at night thing?”

Connie smiled down from his shoulders, “It’s a Crystal Temp thing. But, is Peri wearing hers over her goggles?”

“Yes, yes she is. Do you think it’s a statement?”

“As much as those poofy pants of yours.” Connie teased. Regretting it immediately when he pretended to stretch, jostling her and threatening to drop her. She giggled and he quit when she returned it with a threat to use his ponytail as reins. From her mount, Connie could see the sea of people anticipating the show, a calm before the storm. She scanned the rippling surface and felt the breeze of their voices and warmth roll against her skin; she forgot to look for Lars. She was tethered to Steven’s hand as it held her ankle and his hair as she ran her fingers through it.

On stage, a faint smile crossed Lapis’s lips as Peridot adjusted a red bowtie. “Okay, we’re ready. This piece is called, Log Date from the Abyss.”

“Hope you hate it,” Lapis chimed from the back.

Jamie started blowing a soft tune on his saxophone, each note spilling after the other. One note held longer than the others as Lapis started. Her drums didn’t sound like any drums Connie had heard before; when she closed her eyes she could almost imagine someone blowing into a line of bottles, but louder, deeper, and much bigger; and angstier. They hit with space, allowing Jamie’s playing to come through.

Peridot made two steps closer to her very much not an instrument, she held an imaginary partner. It confused Connie, it had a long base, with many rods of varying lengths and thicknesses. Each was topped with a brass cylinder. Peridot took another two steps, then a fifth and a twirl. Connie was counting the rods. Peridot plopped down on a wooden stool.

“There’s like… forty or fifty rods on that thing, what do you think it is?” She looked down to Steven shrugging.

The saxophone held a long note and died with a new sound, like a metallic piano. Jaunting through the space of the tent. Connie looked up, Peridot was posed like she was on an imaginary harp several feet away from the chunk of metal. A finger would twitch and a rod would vibrate and beat against the others or sway free of the others chaotically. It looked like the rods were thrashing but each note was light. The drums got lighter and fell into sync with Peridot and the saxophone started going all over the place as Jamie started to flounder his way across the stage.

“Steven, I’m not sure I get what this is…” Some crashing and banging and stomping happened on stage. Steven was swaying underneath her, his eyes closed.

His eyes snapped open, “Connie it’s a really weird waltz!” He looked up excitedly.

“What, it’s all over the place!”

“No, only one instrument at a time is all over the place, the other two are doing a jazzy waltz, they’ve been doing it since Peridot started.” He gently lowered her from his shoulders. “Listen, now the drums are out of sync and the sculpture and sax are doing it.”

The saxophone was accenting Peridot, and Lapis had returned to her deep slow banging. A few moments passed and the drums hit a different beat, the sculpture shook like a Newton’s Cradle and they were back in sync while Jamie returned to his chaotic saxophone.

“It’s so uneven though,” She turned back to him, surprised and confused to find they’d shifted into a waltz. “Steven, I don’t know how to waltz and no one else is doing that.”

“It’s okay, it’s uneven.”

She humored him, they were close together and close in with the crowd. It didn’t take more than a few seconds for a couple of the gems to start following his lead, and a few humans to join after that.

The song slowed into a lull.

“So… Do you want to keep, dancing?”

“Of course, I don’t think it’s over.”

“Not what I meant.”

“Ooooh! So… When you say keep dancing,” The song started to pick up again, all the instruments falling into sync and each climbing over the other.

“We kept dancing for a while last time though, you might get tired of me.”

“I could never.”

“At least that’s even.”

The vibrating sensation in their stomach started as the Crystal Temps all unanimously decided to begin beating and slamming the instruments and screaming, the weird jazz waltz exploding into the weirdest metal song they’d ever heard.

"Jeez, what are they doing? I swear I didn't teach Peridot to sing like that. Haha, I guess _I_ didn’t.” Stevonnie pressed their hands against their ears and wondered if they could retreat into their own hair. Their thoughts almost completely swallowed by the ‘whooms’ of Lapis’s weird drums.

All at once Peridot’s sculpture started to break apart and throw pieces all over the stage, the water burst out of the drums and Lapis hurled it over the audience. Stevonnie threw up a big pink shield, stopping themselves and those close from getting the full splash. There were a few more blows on Jamie’s saxophone before he grabbed the microphone and announced proudly, “Fin!”

Lapis and Peridot each gave a curtsy and rolled their gear off stage without another word. Jamie looked back, waved and ran after them.

“Not sure of how great that was? Actually, I think it was experimental, it had some edges, but I kinda liked it.” Stevonnie giggled.

_Hey, Connie’s boots still fit!_

Stevonnie always appeared the same size as when they’d first appeared a few miles down the same beach, which was throwing distance from where Steven had met Connie. They were quite taller than Connie but much shorter than Steven. They thought it made them special, as far as Stevonnie knew, they were the only fusion to shrink when they formed. The only major difference was, their hair was ‘dyed' pink, and most of Connie's outfit was too small and Steven's too big. But they'd learned to choose the parts to keep and what to meld into the rest.

Tonight it was Connie’s boots, scarf, and cape with Steven’s poofy harem pants and long shirt, which they tied into a knot to keep their gem exposed. The scrunchie in their hair they’d always thought of as their own, and really appreciated Steven’s magically fixing it every time it snapped.

When Stevonnie looked up Sadie Killer and her suspects had gotten onto the stage. Each in their own horror themed costume, but Sadie's stood out against the rest. A trench coat that clawed at the ground behind her, so black it seemed to suck away the green glowing of the walls and allowed the eye to follow nothing but the void it created. Stevonnie trembled in envy of a coat that grand, it was awesome. Sadie grabbed the microphone with black gloves which crept up her arm and ended in painted black veins.

“So, well we, umm. Hope that left you thoroughly spooked.” Sadie was visibly and uncharacteristically nervous.

_Oh, Sadie shake it off. Oh, duh, I know how to help._

Stevonnie reached out with their aura; an extended empathy to all life. Steven's pink aura was a useful tool that he'd gotten good at; on his own, he could use it to calm people and gems; and he could extend his mind into other beings across space. But he could never really combine those two ideas together, but while fused with Connie they could fuse his powers together as well. Stretching it out, Stevonnie could reach out with their heart and calm or locate the souls of others.

Their aura swam effortlessly across the glittering sea of euphoria around them to the single star. One lit another so that it could light the others.

“Yeah, pretty scary crowd, some aliens, couple zombies… My mom.” She paced confidently across the stage as Stevonnie returned to their body. “Anywhosals; thought we’d start the night with a new one. Well, newish. It’s called ‘Somewhere Different.’

Behind Sadie, the ‘suspects’ started playing. It started off as a plucky guitar melody, one that felt familiar to Stevonnie. Than Sour Cream, and Buck hopped in giving it bass. The lights again pulsing and blinking to the notes of Sour Cream’s keyboard. Sadie started singing.

**_Isn’t this such a woeful night, whoa._ **

**_We’re underneath a thousand fading stars._ **

**_Wouldn’t it be nice to find ourselves somewhere different? Whoa._ **

Stevonnie spun around, sweeping their cape and feeling the presence of all the people around them. It was like running through glittering bubbles, but no one was stuck in them. _Oh, I need to make it around and see all my friends while I’m here._

They could feel a great many familiar bubbles and stars; and glimmers, confetti, comets, jewels, songs, and all the other things and colors. _Oh, there’s Garnet! Oh, and she’s with Rhodonite, and Pads and Eyeball. Four birds with one gem._

Stevonnie pressed through the crowd, smiling at most the people they passed, getting shy looks from some and flagrant ones from others. They let themselves be stopped by some gems, they always loved seeing Stevonnie. One wanted to tell them about how they’d been inspired by the ball, and another about all the reasons they wanted to join the new Pink Court, and another about how they’d maintained small acts of rebellion before era 3. Stevonnie made sure to give each a few minutes of their time, help each feel important, but would than breeze through to their next stop and closer to the destination.

_They really admire all the ways you're inspiring. No that's you… Me. Haha. Goof._

**_Why don’t we let ourselves just be wherever we are?_ **

**_Look at this place, look at our faces._ **

**_I’ve never seen you look like this before._ **

**_Is it nice to find yourself somewhere different? Whoa._ **

“Hey guess what! It’s-” They announced, miming a drum roll. “Stevonnie!” They threw their arms out for a big hug as they tackled Garnet. She hugged them back.

“Great to see you.” She smiled warmly to them.

“Did you ‘see’ me coming?”

“I was optimistic.” She told them before separating. _I bet future vision is super fun. No, wait, horrible prophecies, visions of doom. That never works out well._

Garnet had been talking with Rhodonite, who was holding hands with Padparadscha, who was talking with Eyeball, who gave Stevonnie an odd look. Then whispered something into Pads hair, which earned a delayed giggle.

“I didn’t know you were coming!” They approached Rhodonite who embraced them immediately. _Four armed hugs are nice._

"So," Rhodonite gave them an appraising look, "How long do we get Stevonnie this time? Another week, a month… Or maybe they're finally committing to being an awesome permafusion like us?” She gave Garnet a playful elbow. _Oh jeez, she sounds like Mom and Dad… and Uncle Andy. But maybe, no? No, right now or no no. Agh, headaches._

"I don't think this is the night," Garnet smirked knowingly.

_What does that mean Garnet? What does that me- Wait, what’s Eyeball looking at._

Stevonnie bent down to be eye level with Eyeball. “So, ya know one of your eyes has a pupil, and you're not slick." The Ruby took a step back and looked to the ground. They stood back up to finish talking to Rhodonite when Pads face lit up, she whispered something into Eyeball’s ear this time. Eyeball grinned and her gem lit, her hair reforming to be over her eyes. “Alright, I think we’re out for now.”

They hugged all four of their friends but ended it with a glare for Eyes and Pads.

They waved and jogged off, Garnet was reprimanding the group when the waves of the crowds swallowed them from view. _Get em’ Garnet._

**_But why don’t you let yourself just be wherever you are?_ **

**_Look at this place! Look at our faces!_ **

**_They’re shining under completely different stars._ **

Stevonnie could sense an azure teardrop, flamboyant jewel, and some explosive enthusiasm in the sea ahead. They found the Crystal Temps chatting with some of more friends.

“You don’t get it, it’s a performance piece. We’re avant-garde.” Jamie was explaining to the freckled girl with Ronaldo. _Oh, I hope she's doesn't remember me from the Spirit Morph Saga movie thing._

“I liked it!” Stevonnie popped in.

“Did you get that the water represents the ocean?” Lapis asked them excitedly.

Stevonnie smiled, “I suspected. Did the sunglasses mean something?”

Peridot looked up from under Lapis’s arm to Stevonnie, beaming from cheek to cheek, “Do you guys want a souvenir?” Before they could answer she metal powered a broken rod over, and presented it to them. _Yay more Peridot scraps. But it’s artsy scraps, and she’s excited about it. Hehe. Arts and Scraps._

They inserted it into their hair, a faint pink glow absorbed it. _Oh, crud. What was Connie’s organization system? Don’t worry, we’ll fix it later. But I’m pretty sure we put that where the swords go._

The fusion talked for a few more minutes with Lapis and Peridot before backing out of the crowd and voyaging around.

They found, Nephrite and Uncle Andy trading keys by the entrance, each looked controlled. Until they turned away from each other and smiled sinisterly.

They found Amethyst was inhaling the contents of a metal keg to the awe of the bikers around her. Amethyst _knows that stuff doesn’t work on them right? Well, the bikers don’t and I think that’s why it’s fun. We should probably go around the bikers though._

And they found, Bismuth was trying to incite a mosh pit, Marty had shown up and was trying to talk a gem into something, and Onion staring into Stevonnie’s eyes from across the room, the crowd seemed incapable of blocking the path of his gaze. A gaze they realized didn't rest on them but burned through them, it didn't rest at all. Why? Why didn’t he blink? Why couldn’t they feel his heart amongst the others, he was a void in a myriad of stars; a dark hole threatening to rip the light out of the world!

Kevin slid up next to Stevonnie.

They gave him a sideways glance when their eyes snapped back the crowd had finally blocked Onion from view. _Or was he even really there at all?_

Kevin cleared his throat and they gave him a second glance. He was wearing very familiar poofy pants, his violet shirt was speckled with little stars, and he had an above average amount of pink on, including a small highlight of hair. And he was holding two red solo cups. _Nope._

 “Kevin. Are you-“

“What no, I was just going to... I just thought maybe we could dance or-“

“Copying my look?”

“Oh look, literally anyone else.” Kevin’s face was pinker than Stevonnie’s gem as he crashed through the wall of the crowd.

They felt Pearl nearby and made their way towards her, stopping sporadically to chat or dance with some gems, and again to encourage a shy teen who’d been eyeing a group of gems for a minute.

They saw Pearl leaning against the water table, a good spot since everyone had to come by her. Stevonnie made the move to step out and greet Pearl when she felt another person B-Lining it towards her. The spirit was clearly seizing a moment of courage, out of another crowd they saw Donut Manager Dewey approach the drinks. _Oh boy._

Dewey slid in next to Pearl, pretending to casually fidget with the two cups closest to her. “Oh Pearl, I didn’t see you there. I like your uh, short hair.”

Pearl’s form had gone through a few iterations as she became more active amongst the humans, she’s altered her jacket several times, tried different shoes, leggings, fashions, and hairs. But she’d settled on this form a while ago and seemed to like it; she’d gotten bored of the jacket and instead wore a tight shirt that left her arms and shoulders exposed, simple jeans, and she’d repeatedly come back to her ballet shoes, while her hair had been made much shorter.

Dewey gave Pearl an odd smile and she returned with an easy and genuine one, then said something Connie couldn’t catch, and neither did Dewey. His face was poorly concealed confusion. _I wonder what she said? Probably something about it being a manifestation of light. Hey, is my hair light? I should ask Peridot, well maybe not. She asks twice as many questions as I do._

 “Ya know, my boy's part of the band," Dewey stated proudly.

“Oh, how nice… They’re very good.” Pearl gave Dewey a cool look, encouraging him to continue while maintaining her aloof posturing. They stood in silence for a long couple of seconds. _I think she might be messing with him. She wouldn't do that, she definitely might. Oh, poor Dewey looks so nervous. Intervene? Uhh, not yet._

“So I was thinking, uh, I see you and the purple one at the donut shop a lot. Maybe we could, uh get to know each other?” He pressed one of his drinks out for her, which she pretended not to notice.

“Get to know each other?” She leaned a little closer towards Dewey, her nose almost touching his chin. She tapped hers thoughtfully, “Hey Dewey, can I introduce you to someone?” Oh no, he’s _so red and sweaty. And barking up the wrong tree._

“Of course.” He muttered.

Pearl left him by the water for a few minutes and Stevonnie watched him chug water like he’d been through the desert. He was trying to wipe the evidence off his chin when Pearl came back, another Pearl in tow. Pink Pearl, the eye-patched oddball in a jester’s motley dress, with bells on her wrist and Steven’s old pointy shoes with the floating balls on them.

Pearl introduced Dewey to her ‘sister’, then gently took the second drink out of his hand and walked away with it. She passed Stevonnie handing them the drink and a passing proud wink. _Isn’t Pink Pearl like, super crazy though. Hey, she’s fun crazy! And a great juggler!_

**_It might be nice to find yourself somewhere different, whoa._ **

**_Why don’t you let yourself be somewhere different?_ **

**_Why can’t I get somewhere different?_ **

**_Whoa, why don’t we let ourselves be wherever we are._ **

Stevonnie spun, their cape orbiting, as they contemplated which star to search out next. _Wait, there’s Kiki, didn’t I need to talk to her about something. Oh, permits… Those are serious._ Kiki was standing with the Rutile Twins, a drink cup in her hand as she listened intently to some story they were telling.  Stevonnie took a step when a different star pulled at them.

 _Wait, there’s Lars. I need to ask him about… Some things. Eh, wait._ They spun again. Lars was some ways off, crowded in a line for show merchandise, a group of woman captivated by some story about his escapades.

 _I need to talk to Kiki first, Garnet mentioned seeing it._ Stevonnie stepped that way, his foot hesitating.

 _No, we can talk to Kiki whenever Lars is only here for a couple days at best._ She pivoted on her foot and turned to step back towards Lars.

_Stevonnie; I need to talk to them about something before I chicken ou-_

Connie spilled out of Steven in a splash of pink light, she’d have fallen over if not for his hand catching hers.

“Oh man Steven, I’m sorry I didn’t mean to unfuse us.” Connie ran her hand up his arm to his shoulder.

“No it wasn’t your fault, I’m sorry sweetie.” Steven’s hand found her back and pulled her back into him.

“Did you change your mind on the cape?” They’d exchanged a few garments, she was wearing a huge shirt of his and he was wearing her button up with all the buttons popped open.

“Hardly. So, umm, meet up in a bit?” Steven suggested.

“What we can just fuse again, but… Okay, umm, what if you’re hard to find? I can’t see you in a crowd like Stevonnie can.”

"Unlike Lars, I have a cellphone.”

“But I’m your guard.” Connie pressed. Steven unclipped Jasper’s cape and draped it back around Connie’s shoulders.

“I think I’ll be fine; provided we don’t tell Jasper. You need to go talk to Lars.” He clipped it onto her.

She felt the clasp, and then her fingers moved to her neck, her exposed neck.

“Steven! You're wearing my scarf." Connie quickly wrapped her fingers around her neck to conceal it. “Steven I need it.”

Steven frowned, but pulled it over his head all the same and brought it down around Connie. “Mmhmm.” He mumbled.

She hugged him, and he kissed her, and they lingered, and then Kiki and Rutile slowly started moving in another direction. Steven reluctantly separated from her, and she kept his hand for another moment.

“Okay… I love you.” She sighed.

“I love you too, so much. Bye, sweetie." Steven parted from Connie, calling out to catch Kiki.

Connie heard a fly buzz by her, it swam through the stillness of her breath. And the stillness in the moment, then between the heaves of the crowd.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Those lyrics not broken up; if anyone's interested.
> 
> Isn’t this such a woeful night, whoa.  
> We’re underneath a thousand fading stars.  
> Wouldn’t it be nice to find ourselves somewhere different?  
> Whoa, why don’t we let ourselves just be wherever we are.  
> Look at this place, look at our faces.  
> I’ve never seen you look like this before.  
> Is it nice to find yourself somewhere different?  
> Whoa, but why don’t you let yourself just be wherever you are?  
> Look at this place! Look at our faces!  
> They’re shining under completely different stars.  
> It might be nice to find yourself somewhere different, whoa.  
> Why don’t you let yourself be somewhere different?  
> Why can’t I get somewhere different?  
> Whoa, why don’t we let ourselves be wherever we are.


	3. Still Human

_Listen, Pyra. I see my old self in that shimmery façade of yours… That’s bad. Make another comment like that; about anyone in my crew, and you’ll be embedded in a lamp._

The captain stood alone, as it had to be. The other captain’s ship landed on the ruined surface of the planet; the wind coming off the vessel threatened to knock him down. It might have if he still owned that old cape.

_It’s okay to be scared Rhodonite._

The chute opened and the gems stormed out. All the weapon’s drawn on him, all the suspicious eyes on him, though the green glare was the only one he met; captains sharing a question. She whispered something to the fairy gem flying by her ear.

_No. The decision is final, me and Pads can do it._

He dropped his belt and blaster, and slowly raised his arms over his head. The orange one jabbed him with her sword forcing him to approach. The planet was his plank and the glare was either ship or sea waiting to swallow him. The cruel fusion and the archer spat jokes at him, murmurs swayed around him. But both Captains were silent.

_Ruby, you’re a fierce friend. And you’re one of us now. Thank you._

“What is this?” She held a stolen blaster to him, one of his, one of the many things she’d collected from him in the years of their relationship.

_It’s okay, I got you Praz. Just, calm down. You’re here._

She didn’t like his answer, she didn’t understand. She couldn’t except it, certainly not this way, it was so anticlimactic. But he wasn’t giving her a choice.

“You win Emerald, I’m surrendering.”

_Holy shit Rutiles, you two are amazing, but let’s use some less risky maneuvers next time._

"No, you're not. This, this is a trick."

“No it’s not. They don’t even know where I’m at.”

_Guys, it’s time to stop fighting; we all miss Fluorite, you clearly do too._

Her hand shook: her finger groped the trigger, she weighed the gun, her thumb paced up the grip. Her eyes pleaded with him. “Get out of here Lars, this isn’t how we do this.”

“It’s the end of the plank Emerald. You get to make the call.”

“I don’t know what a plank is Lars! You’re lying to me! This is a trick!” The two pleaded some more, her crew waited, expectant eyes. His scared eye held her Gem, refusing to let go or break the connection. The devil at her knee giggled.

“Come on Emerald. Let it go.”

_Listen, everyone, I need to talk to you… If, if anything ever happens to me. I name Rhodonite the next captain._

He’d heard the blast, seen the tear roll down Emerald’s cheek; but Lars was still confused by what caused him to drop to his knees. And the moisture running down his front. “Well, isn’t that disappointing.”

_You’re always trying to help me. You brought me back to life. Just let me be somebody who deserved it._

Lars of the Stars finished his second lap around the interior of Sadie’s glowing stadium. He’d started his first as soon as he’d hopped the fence, and he’d shot straight to the tent like the line his blaster. He wanted to be within the walls of the tent as soon as he could manage, the smell of salt water made him thoughtful, being thoughtful made him broody; and he didn’t want to be brooding when he reunited with Sadie tonight. But his feet hadn’t carried him fast enough and the scent of the sea had caught him all the same, so he tried to walk it off.

Tonight the space captain’s brood was a nostalgic one; he hopped the fence to Sadie’s show the same way they had at Fun Land a lifetime ago.

He passed one of many concession stands, grabbing a Lion Licker and six-pack of beer while the man wasn’t looking. Back at the Big Donut, Lars had hated Lion Lickers their flavors were just too much. Now they were whispers, just the right touch of ‘real artificial fruit flavors’. He cracked the beer open next, storing the rest in his pink hair dimension. It was the same kind his mother had snuck him on his sixteenth birthday. _She’s cool sometimes._ He didn’t really taste it, but he remembered how it’d tasted back then. Cheap and mediocre.

Several eyes pulled towards Lars the Undetected as he swaggered his way through humans and gems alike. He had a cape on his shoulders, homemade blaster on his hip, Pink Diamond insignia on his chest, and with his exceptional blushed looks he’d gotten used to the attention. He paid them no mind and they were of little weight to him, unless they were cute; but the only cute eyes on this planet were on that stage and framed with thick black eyeliner. Seeing them up close had been on his mind since he’d entered the solar system.

_They’ve beefed up security a little since last time. Literally._

He'd made his way over to the back edges of the stadium, where he found two blue doors bathed in the waves of green light. The doors leading backstage, the gates between him and Sadie, and he'd be waiting when she came back. On either side of the doors was a bouncer with a list, a beefy tattooed college guy armed with a list and a backward cap, and a Topaz gem standing at attention with her gold baton in hand. She too wore a backward cap.

He approached with no concern; Lars the Uncatchable was a captain of the Pink Court, they were on a Pink claimed colony. He was surprised when the Topaz showed the audacity to impose her baton between him and his goal.

“Hey guys, just need to get back there to see Sadie Killer. I’m her pinkest fan.” Lars shot them both a wink.

“Nah bro, you need a pass.” Shook the human bouncer.

"Nah, bro. I'm a friend of hers. Ya know, the pirate? The gemless? Captain of the Sun Incinerator?”

“Oh wait, you’re Lars aren’t you?”

“Bingo, Bongo!” Lars snapped his finger guns to the man and gave the Topaz a smile. She didn’t so much as blink, though they rarely did in his experience.

“Yeah Lars, the pink dude... Sadie wants to know how Emerald’s doing.” The bouncer flashed his stupid perfect white teeth in a faux smile.

Lars' lips made a tight line. _Oh jeez, she would ask that._ He rolled it off his shoulders; “Alright dude; just… Let me go tell her I’m sorry about. All that.” He made another attempt to pass the doors but the baton was blocking him again. _Oh, get chipped you unthinking banana._

“Listen Topaz,” Lars thoughtfully adjusted his cape and eyed the pink mark on the gems chest. “Assuming our Diamond and his partner are nearby, and they certainly are. I’d be the third highest ranked member of the Pink Court in attendance. So please, let me through.” He didn’t like pulling rank, it wasn’t his way, but he did feel immense satisfaction as concern and respect crossed the Topaz’s otherwise expressionless face. Her baton lowered, clearing his path.

He stepped forward; and felt a large hand push against his chest.

“Yo man, she’s not part of any court. Lemondrop’s with me,” _Ugh, gems are suckers for nicknames._ “And I’ve never been in a court, cept’ the court of bros and brews maybe.” He presented his fist for her to bump, and the defeat in her eyes turned back to fire, then back to placid indifference. “That’s the spirit bro. We were hired to hold this door, and sorry man, but we’re going to do that. And Topaz, don’t let this guy bully you.”

Lars the Magniloquent could barely hold contain the groan trying to punch through his teeth.

"Listen, guys. This is pointless; not letting me through here, it's pointless," Lars fitted himself with a cool smile, "I've broken into way higher security places than this; I captain one of the most valuable ships known to Homeworld, which I stole; from Homeworld! I invented space piracy, smuggled a giant fusion through a hostile diamond base and seduced the Morganite inside. You're basically trying to stop Han Solo from kissing your sister right now. You can try, but it's gonna happen. And I'd really like to avoid the hassle."

“This guy, am I right Lemondrop?” The man made a particularly rude stroking gesture with his hand and wrist that Lars doubted the gem would understand and was curious when it got a giggle from her. _Topaz’s don’t giggle._

"Yeah, this guy… So let me through man." Lars was eager to be done with this exchange.

“Well first, you can’t be Han Solo without a Chewbacca so if anyone here is Han; it’s Lemondrop. You’re like the flying bad guy with the helmet.”

"Oh, I am not Boba Fett! You're Boba Fett, and I have a whole crew of Chewbaccas!” Lars realized his metaphor may be falling apart but couldn’t pull up now. “And we actually have a ship.”

"Well, Lemondrop pulled the greatest prank in fraternity history.”

“I thought Solo meant alone?” Topaz interjected.

“What are we even talking about, just let me through!” Lars threw his arms in the air. He paused, giving the Topaz a glance. “If you do I’ll let our Diamond know you’ve done a good job… Lemondrop.”

The gem narrowed her eyes and pointed her baton, “Go Off-Color.”

“Watch it Topaz, I might be going to see Sadie with your gem in my pocket." Lars' hand slipped to his holster as soon as the whisper left the gem. He weighed the consequences of poofing her on principle, he knew it was best avoided. Steven would lecture him for an hour about it, there was a human present, and he couldn’t risk ruining Sadie’s show, again. The wave of green light rolled over them.

The human stepped forward, wading into the tension. “C’mon bro, just get going, we’re not letting you backstage.” He’d imposed himself between Lars blaster and his friend. Lars lowered his blaster and found a tinge of admiration for the other human.

“Yeah, okay guys. You’ve really got me blocked here. Good job. Guess… I’m just going to go somewhere else.” Lars took several steps back and clear of the bouncers. Preparing to tap open a portal.

He tapped his toe to the smooth ground, expecting to fall into a portal. But the familiar pink light didn’t come, and he wasn’t falling. His eyes snapped to his feet where nothing but glass was beneath him, and green light bathed his boots. _What the fu— Peridot! Last time I share anything with you!_

Lars shot a final glare at the Topaz and her human; then stomped off.

Before pivoting and trying to bulrush the doors. The man was quick to impose himself between Lars and the door, thrusting his shoulder into Lars and knocking him back after the brief contact. The Topaz behind him raised her baton. Lars stomped off for real the second time, having been easily repelled.

Lars moved into the crowd, finding a place well out of the bouncer’s line of sight. He reached back into his cape and exposed the list he’d grabbed, the one that’d been clipped to the man’s hip before his charge. _Well, now for the hassle._

Lars the Tramp decided to walk while he plotted another daring break in; he moved through the crowds to a merchandise stand. He often found that pulling small jobs helped him think through the bigger ones, if he could get a couple CD’s, he could get through two rubes holding a door. He moved into the chimes of two girls telling an Opalite about a movie they’d seen recently, some horror movie Sadie Killer’s outfit reminded them of. He moved in despite the topic reviving his nostalgia, _I used to know these movies, I have no idea what they’re talking about though. What the hell’s a cinematic universe?_

He slid into the conversation, introducing himself and telling them about how he’d been chased by a gem with similar powers to the monster in the movie. He moved past it; they asked what kind of gem he was, he explained he wasn’t a gem. He had originally been a human. The Opalite blankly confirming both his stories.

“What you didn’t really die?” One girl moaned, her friend eyeing him skeptically, while the Opalite was offering to do a magic favor in exchange for a t-shirt. The girl working the register was more interested in Lars stories, and she accidentally agreed.

“No really, swear on the stars! Bashed my head against a rock, while smashing a robot.” He started thumbing through the CDs while gesturing to his scar; the two girls started pointing to the shirts they wanted.

“Did it hurt?” The vendor’s eyes had found his scar, sympathy in her eyes.

He chuckled and leaned forward, “No sweetie, didn’t even feel it. And now; I get to cruise around the cosmos chasing pirates with my best friends.” Lars slid the first CD into his cape, and casually picked the second one. Lars had learned a while ago that if he waved one hand around, made eye contact, moved in close, made people smile, that he could keep their attention where he wanted it; and away from where he didn’t want it.

“Hey Lars! Who you grabbing those CD’s for!” A mocking voice burst from behind him, bringing all eyes to sink down to the CD being slid beneath his cape.

“You thief! You got to pay for those!” The vendor’s sympathy dissolved into instant betrayal.

He turned around to give the girl who’d called him out the proper glare. But found Connie Maheswaren standing behind him, arms crossed and hip out.

Lars had heard about what happened in vague details, he’d spotted her moving around in the background of his video feeds with Steven, he had known she’d been turned pink the same way he had; but seeing it was different. She looked small in what was clearly one of Steven’s shirts, her skin had turned burgundy instead of pink like his, her big eyes had changed with her skin, but her hair was the same vibrant cotton candy as his and lions. Clearly marking her as his sister.

She was searching when she looked at him; he knew because he had when he’d met Lion. He’d been searching for some connection, to know he wasn’t the only thing like him, to some degree he’d found it in the wise eyes of an ancient cat. But Connie’s eyes had come with expectations, and he knew his eyes were neither wise nor ancient. Lion’s eyes had been soothing to him, Connie’s heavy on him, and he didn’t know how his fell on her. _I should have come back sooner._

Her eyes were all anticipation now, _quick hide the angst._ “Connie you nark.” _Oh, that’s much better._

Lars mentally kicked himself. Deciding he needed a moment of avoidance he turned back to the angry vendor, judging women, and clueless Gem behind him. “So, do you accept space currency?” The vendor glared, betrayal and venom.

Lars moved to return the CD’s but found Connie's hand on his arm. She rolled her eyes at him. “I got it, Lars." She handed the vendor several bills. Lars hooked his arm through Connie’s and started to steer her away from the stand.

"Oh, thanks Connie! Ya know, us pink peeps really got to watch each other's backs." He gave a smile and wave to the still sore vendor and pulled Connie through the fog of greenlit people.

Once Sadie’s voice and the crowd’s mixed and swallowed the pair Lars spun around to Connie, wearing a playful glare. “What did you do that for? I had that, no problem.”

She wore the face of shock, one he was certain she’d borrowed from Jamie, “Oh my! Was the noble captain Lars going to steal, would he really rob a lowly human merch peddler! Has he returned to piracy?”

“Knock it off.”

“By the diamonds! What’ll Steven say when he learns of this treachery. That his head… Pirate catcher? Hasn’t truly changed his ways! He’ll weep I think. Weep at the death of… uhhh. Of, of honor!” She swept her cape around her as she made a dramatic pose. _Oh boy, we're really matching. When did she get a cape?_

Lars folded his arms, “You’re not even good at, whatever this bit is. And he weeps about everything.”

“Hey, no picking on Steven.” She dropped the shock in favor of a glare.

“Heh, sorry.” He stepped closer to her, straightening the cape on her shoulders. “Besides, if Steven wasn’t a crier I don’t think either of us would still be here… Also sorry for making you a mule.” Connie gave him a confused tilt of the head; until he pulled two beers from the pocket of her much too large shirt. 

“What the heck Lars! How’d you do that? When did you do that?”

“Well I took them while you were paying for the CD’s and I slipped them in your pocket when we hooked arms,” Lars cracked the first one open and began walking through the crowd. Sparing a glance back to confirm she was following. “But I got two so I could share. All smugglers get a share of the booty.” He held the second one out for her.

“That’s thoughtful Lars, but I’m not twenty-one yet.” _Yeah, and you never will be._

“See here’s the thing about that,” Lars slid the bottle into his cape and continued walking, Connie at his tail. “We don’t get to grow older now. We died. So, hardly makes a difference when you turn twenty-one.”

Connie skipped to his side and eyed the beer he drank. “I’m still me— And I’m nineteen— I just don’t have to grow old now; and we get cool gem powers.”

“You could frame it that way, I’m certainly not ungrateful for my powers. Though I’d have chosen a color other than pink if given the choice.”

“About that,” Connie gave him a grin.

“Oh, I’d have gone with a cool red or something.”

“No no, more about being a pink zombie. I have questions. Also, I'd have gone with mint. If I had the option." The two exited the crowded area, Lars giving the bouncers and their door a wide perimeter so they could progress unnoticed.

“Yeah of course. What’s bugging you?” He dropped the empty beer into a trash can, contemplating the second one. The two began to round the temporary building that the bouncers guarded, it rested behind the stage and against the green wall. Lars observed it had no windows on the outside, while more chain-link and tarped fence closed the back of it to the green wall. _I bet that’s where the control panels to this place are._

“Well. I haven’t been hungry since I became pink. Do you know how that works? My Mom keeps asking.” Connie’s steps slowed, her eyes surveying the area beside the stage.

“Oh. Not really. But I do know we can still digest food, sort of. I know I get tired if I spend too much time in my bunk? Oh also, no matter how much protein you eat or ab crunches you do, we cannot get ripped. I’ve tried.” _Oh, stars how I've tried._

Connie giggled, her pace catching back up to his. “Good to know.”

“Just wanted to save you a very frustrating couple of months. Bodies don’t change when you’re ageless.” Lars smirked and reached into his cape for the second beer.

“Right ageless, and our powers, what all have you figured out about them?”

He paused thoughtfully, his thumb tapped the neck of his bottle. “Well, we have the hair subspace storage thing, I can sometimes make items come out without my hands but not reliably. Concussive blasty attacks, portals, and we can walk on water.”

“Right! But how do you and Lion do all that?”

“I think, they need a thought trigger and a physical one. So my portals are just, think of where I want to be, tap my foot, and it opens. My blasty thing is just, be mad and kick the thing I’m mad at. The water walking, I think it’s just not wanting to get wet; and walking.” He popped the cap off the bottle, taking great satisfaction in its hiss. Then some more when Connie’s eyes rested on the drink.

Lars held it back out to her, and received an apprehensive look, “You know,” he started waving the bottle before her, “You’re dead. Might as well live it up.”

Connie’s lips pursed. Her eyes still lingered on the beverage, “I’m not sure if that logic tracks…”

“Okay counter offer, gems are allowed to drink, and the humans can’t tell us apart from them.” _Though the gems certainly can._

Connie gingerly reached out for the drink, her fingers wrapped around it as a mischievous smile wrapped around her face. "Well, I guess that's true.” She stopped short on the bottles arc to her lips, she noticed Lars pulling a third from his hair.

“I grabbed some when I first got here.”

They shared smiles and brought the necks of their drinks together.

“To being dead.” Lars toasted.

“Tink," Connie added the sound effect as they tapped the glass and took her first sip.

Her smile soured. “Eww, Lars this is actually awful.”

He eyed her with suspicion, “Connie, can you taste it normally?”

“What, yeah of course. Can you not?”

"No, my sense of taste is way dulled. Everything taste watered down, it's why I stopped baking." He took a long drag on his beer.

“Oh, I’m sorry Lars. I didn’t know.” She gave him a sad look; one he didn’t appreciate.

“Anyways, it’s bad cause it’s super cheap.” His eyes drifted to the stage where Sadie finished another song. “It’s the same kind my mom let me have when she decided to make my sixteenth more fun.”

A silence fell between them; they each watched Sadie start the next song, Jenny joining in for the vocals. Connie took a few more swigs from her bottle. Then started snapping offbeat.

“Ugh, Lars I thought I had the portals figured out but I still can’t make one. I used one to get here, but now I can’t.”

“Oh Connie don’t worry; Peridot’s at fault for that.”

She turned to him, eyes wide, “What do you mean?”

“So you remember those disruptors that screw with the Sapphires?”

She nodded and he continued, “Well this Novaculite modified them to shut down a ships warp drive.”

“Was that the device you had warped to us last month?”

He snapped his fingers, "That's the one. Sent it to a certain green engineer friend of ours. Well, a thing I only mentioned to her, cause I really didn’t want the word getting out. Is that it blocks our portals. And I’m pretty sure this whole structure has it built into the walls.”

“Oh! That means our portals must function the same way as the ships and warp pads! Of course! It’s all the same principle! We’re just opening warp space on a smaller scale and—“

“Connie, I don’t need a Diet Peridot right now. Point is, your portals should work fine once you’re out of this giant glowing ring of Peridots.”

Connie looked thoughtfully at the walls enclosing them, snapped her fingers a couple more times. “Wait, why did Peridot block our portals?”

Lars groaned and pinched the bridge of his nose, tossing his empty bottle into the trash can. “Because she can. And Sadie likes to hassle me I guess." He turned to Connie, sizing her up. The gears in his head were turning. _Wait a minute, Connie’s a Diet Peridot. She can help me._

"Hey, you've still got questions for me right?"

“Lots and lots of them.”

"Want to help me with a job, I'll answer the questions all the way through."

She narrowed her brows at him, “You won’t answer them if I don’t help you steal something?”

"Okay, of course, I'll answer them either way, but I need help and don’t want to involve my crew. Peri tech tends to destabilize anyone who doesn’t know how it’s made.” He moved to her side and patted her on the back.

“I’m not stealing anything.” She announced flatly.

“Good news this is more of an infiltration mission. There’s these two bouncers that won’t let me through. And I need to be waiting on Sadie when she gets backstage. I have a scary movie, and some space junk in my hair to show her. She always loves when I bring her souvenirs.”

Connie looked thoughtful for a moment, and shook the last sip in her beer around, “That’s, kind of romantic I suppose. A noble cause worth an infiltration mission I think.” She swallowed the last sip of her drink. “Also more in my playbook. What’s our plan, resources, what do we know about the place?”

"Peridot made this place, the bouncers are a human and a Topaz, we can't teleport, and I stole the guys' list." Lars lifted the list from within his cape and presented it to Connie who gave him a disapproving frown. "Also I assume our shockwaves and glowing eyes still work."

“Yeah, I’ll need to know how those work still.” She pulled the document from his hands. “Good news I’m on the list.”

“But, I also pissed off the bouncer so they probably won’t let me in with you.”

Connie rolled her eyes at that, though he caught her poorly hidden smile.

Lars the Conspirator tapped his foot while he thought, weighing his options and what he could get away with while he had a Diamond’s guard with him. Not much he decided. Not with those bouncers. He was clever, she was smart, a space captain and the partner to a Diamond.

A scratching sound was irritating assaulting his ears, he turned to find Connie scribbling away at a notepad. “What are you writing?”

She tucked the pen behind her ear, “Well, I’m making notes about all the powers you listed, how you said you used them, and my theories on how the warp space works… Before I forget any of it.” _Right, diet Peridot stuff._

“Wait! I’ve got it!” Lars swept his cloak and began his pacing, each footstep another step in his plan. “I’ve dismantled a few security systems in my day and you know Peridot stuff! We can dig through the control panels and turn off the Disruptor frequencies!”

“Oh Lars that plan, it’s just. Terrible.”

He spun around on her. “What? No, it’s not. You just tell me what to turn off.”

“I think you’re gravely overestimating my aptitude towards… Peridot stuff. I can just keep up with her rambling a bit better than Steven can. She basically just talks in sci-fi novel jargon.”

He hooked his arm around hers and started walking her further along the glowing wall. “What, no Connie. You’re like Fluorite, there’s definitely a Peridot in there somewhere waiting to screw around with some tech. I’m feeling this plan. You just need some extra confidence and the right motivation to shine. Luckily I have something for both.” Lars dipped his hand back into his hair and pulled out another beer for each of them. Smiling, Connie took it and let him lead her.

It didn’t take them five minutes to arrive at the chain link fence. Lars reached into his hair for his lock picking tools. Meanwhile, Connie had another happy drag on her bottle and tossed the empty remains in a large arc towards a dumpster; it hit the inside and she threw her arms up in a happy cheer; then in two quick steps, she disappeared up and over the top of the fence. “Oof!”

The fence wore the same tarp as the fence surrounding the compound, forcing Lars to ask, “Are you alright?”

“I didn’t stick the landing is all. Might have twisted my ankle, might hurt tomorrow.” Connie groaned.

Lars seized the lock on the gate and set to opening it; “Have you umm… Got hurt since. When it happened.”

The fence leaned in where she laid her weight. "No, I suppose not."

Lars swung the door open a busted padlock swinging from his finger, “I wouldn’t worry, I heal really fast and assume you do too,” Lars decided to store the lock in his hair and pressed on, Connie followed without even a hint of a limp.

“So like a healing factor? How does that work?” She slipped the notepad out of her hair again.

“I think Steven’s tears are like his spit, but on steroids. It’s in our blood, which is super pink now. I’ve taken a couple hits since I was revived and I just leak Pepto-Bismol for a few minutes.” Lars talked away from her, his eyes scanning the area. _Where’s the damn panel, oh probably under the giant sticker._

He crossed the space between the gate and the green wall, the walls of the building behind him. A giant Peridot giving an oppressive scowl was glued to the glowing surface. He could hear the humming as he approached it; he made quick and vulgar work of ripping it from the wall and revealing the panel beneath.

 "Okay, so our bodies are basically being constantly repaired by the pink healing… Juice. Probably feeding on the energy already stored in our bodies, oh or maybe the kinetic energy when we move? That probably why you get tired when you lounge too long. Or it’s solar powered like the gems.” She scribbled theories onto her notepad, Lars wondered if she was speaking to him or at him.

He cleared his throat, loudly. Her eyes shot back up. "It's showtime Connie." He pulled a crowbar from his hair and popped off the panel, revealing the dozens of pumping wires and beating gem computers within.

The two tapped their hands around the lip of the panel until the machine's hub lit up. A holographic screen lit a soft yellow, Connie laid her hand on it, instantly gaining access. She swiped through a couple screens, leaned to look inside the panel and typed in a few things.

“How’d you access that so quickly?” Lars asked, watching her pull up another hub and click through a menu.

“Oh, well… It umm… Thinks I’m Steven. So I can bypass a lot of security protocols; but. Don’t tell anyone or they’ll fix it.” She opened a folder and started picking through it.

“Why does it think that, and what are you doing exactly?”

“Well, remember that like several months were me and Steven were fused, around when we wrote the Crystal Carta,” She bit her lip as she continued scrolling through data, only continuing after Lars nodded. “Well, as a Diamond he has automatic access to all the gem… stuff. And since we were Stevonnie so long they had to adjust it to give them access too. So it turns out that Stevonnie’s hand is more mine then Steven’s; at least on the right side. Though I think it also reads that energy aura thing he has, cause it didn’t start working until I was… Pink.”

“And what are you doing in the hub right now?” He leaned over her shoulder.

“Thumbing through folders so that you don’t realize I have no idea what I’m looking at.” She thumped her forehead against the green wall in front of her.

“Well you got it open, let me dig around for a minute.” He suggested, she revolved around him, taking his place to pick at the wires as he took hers at the hub.

Lars wasn’t great with the gem tech; he was better at wrecking it, but he was decent with his ship and could do the basics. He thumbed through the different protocols to try and check what each program was doing. He easily found the one that controlled the walls color, the one that kept it from overheating, and the one that kept it pulsing to Sour Cream’s keyboard. He was running scans on the next program when purple sparks flew past Connie’s head.

“Sorry, distracted by a fly.”

He went back to scan the program. Connie was tapping her knuckle on the metal surface. “Hey umm, do we bleed normally?”

Lars turned to look down at Connie, she had already turned away from the mechanics and was staring at him expectantly. “Uhh, I guess so. Like I said, it’s pink. I don’t think there’s the same amount of goop as there used to be but. Yeah, I’d say I’ve done about whatever the ‘normal’ amount of bleeding is.”

She tapped her knuckle on the metal plating, Lars was didn’t wait long for another question. “And… Would you say everything seems to… Function normally?”

“Not sure I know what you’re asking.”

“Never mind.” Connie blushed and turned back towards the circuits, two more quick spurts of purple sparks failed to hide her blush.

Lars found the program he was looking for after another few scans, the program was titled ‘Nyehehe’, he tapped an internal file to open the schematics. Connie was frowning at something inside.

“I think I found it.” They both said in unison.

The two revolved around another again, to see what the other was gesturing towards.

“Shit.” They both groaned in unison, Lars thought the word unnatural for Connie, who was thoughtlessly scratching her neck.

Peridot was using the disruptor as the power source for the light, if they shut it off or dismantled it the whole place would lose power. _I can’t wreck another one of her shows._

Lars cursed and stomped away from the panels, Connie slumped against the wall.

“I should have told you my missions don't tend to go well without Steven." Connie's slump dragged her bottom to the ground until she was sitting with both legs stretched in front of her. She was adjusting her scarf when Lars turned around.

“This has nothing to do with that, I just didn’t give enough credit to how nefarious a Peridot could be.”

“Lapis probably suggested it, this place might have been set up to frustrate me not you.”

Lars leaned on the wall next to her and looked down. She was still groping at the scarf; from his spot he could see the white line across her neck it was attempting to conceal. The sight made him uncomfortable, made him feel skeevy. He slid down to be at her level. The two sitting next to each other in a mutual defeat.

“So Connie; how'd it happen?" He averted his eyes from her, choosing instead to stare at the chain link fence that'd failed to keep them out. But he could still feel when her hand came away from her neck.

“It was a lucky shot.” _Was she smiling?_

“That’s not the whole story?” He felt the echoes of his injury, the ringing of his skull. He knew, on some level, that he’d probably died instantly. That a dead brain shouldn't have been able to feel or perceive anything, but still, from time to time the ringing came back, and he remembered the pain of his brain being bludgeoned against his skull and his skull cracking against a rock.

“That’s pretty much the whole of the story; it was one of the Uncorrupted if it matters, I’d ran ahead and picked a fight with the Obsidian. I should have been able to poof her but ya know, sometimes you don’t measure the length of a blade right, and your back steps not long enough, and a gem gets a lucky shot. Simple as that.”

“That sounds traumatic. And Scary.” Lars leaned his head back and faced her now, expecting her to need some encouragement to loosen up about their shared trauma.

“No, it wasn’t.” Connie chuckled.

“What!” He pulled away from her, “You had your damn throat slit! There must have been so much blood! At least I had the benefit of not knowing I was dying when I stabbed that stupid robot!”

She chuckled again. “I knew I wasn’t ‘dying’ Lars, Steven was nearby. I knew I’d come back. Didn’t expect the scary Diamond eyes though.”

“You’re full of it Connie." Lars stood up to pace again. "You knew you weren't dying? How could you know that, blood was gushing from your neck right? That must have hurt. And you cover it up, clearly, it bothers you that you died!"

She frowned at him but didn’t yell back. “I wear the scarf cause the scar bothers Steven, not cause it bothers me. He won’t say it. He even says I don’t need to cover anything up. But, when it’s not covered, and he thinks I’m not paying attention; his eyes linger. And he looks sad.” She pushed herself up off the ground, now eye level with Lars. “And I did know I wasn’t dying. I’m not dumb Lars and neither are you, I’m a human on missions with Gems, I had no powers and used a sword, and I'm good, but nobodies that good. The lucky shot was inevitable, and it was inevitable that once I died Steven would bring me back. So I knew that whenever it happened, Steven would be able to bring me back. I knew it, Garnet knew it, he should have known it.”

Lars face softened, Connie wasn’t crying. But she shook. “Garnet knew it? Connie, did she tell you when you were going to die?” Lars was perplexed, Garnet wouldn’t do that.

“Not in exact words no, but you ask her enough questions and you can pick up the common threads, and certain items always make the list. She’s not exactly a great liar.”

“It really doesn’t bother you that you died?”

"I'm more like Steven and the gems now. I have powers. I have fewer weaknesses. And I can stay like this forever now, supporting Steven and going on adventures, and I don’t have to grow old.”

“Yeah, but that’s part of life and we don’t get to do that now. We don’t get to grow up, or get married, or settle down or have children.” Lars pressed on despite Connie’s eyes dropping away from his. “And is it a good thing to never die? Isn’t the finite thing part of what makes life precious?”

Connie openly scoffed, “Everyone who says that is full of it Lars, it’s a contradiction. If life’s precious, then seize as much of it as you can get and cherish it. If you have a fountain of youth and you’re not using it, you’re wasting the most precious resource there is. The ‘life’s important cause it’s finite’ narrative is a lie we perpetuate because we have no other choice and it makes us feel better. I had—” She stomped her foot. "With Steven's powers, he can make a choice to preserve what's precious. If life's precious, then there's no reason not to make someone immortal."

Lars shook his head but didn’t answer, he knew he didn’t have one. He just felt like there was something wrong there, that logic didn’t track. Sadie was finishing another song in the distance, the green lights that trapped him pulsed slower than his heart beat. Connie folded her arms and shoved herself back against the wall. _I didn’t want to upset her. I just thought—_ Lars didn’t know what he thought, he didn’t want her to be mad. He thought they’d had this common experience, but apparently he’d been coming at it from a completely different place then she had.

“I’m sorry Connie. I just… Miss being a human sometimes.”

“We’re still human Lars. Or at least partly human. We still have family and friends.”

“Ya know that’s the thing. When I think of home, my family, my friends, I almost never think of the Earth anymore. The Earth isn’t comforting anymore, my parents aren’t comforting, Ronaldo isn’t comforting; I just feel nostalgic. And distant. And broody when I think of them.” He leaned next to Connie again, a sad smile on his face. “I don’t know when space became my home Connie, but it is. All this, this feels like visiting someone else’s life. Like I’m a tourist in the place someone else grew up.”

He pulled the last beer from his hair, the same kind Laramie Barriga’s mother had let him try on his sixteenth birthday, and he didn’t want it. It was someone else’s memories. He passed it to Connie. Another thing no longer on the list.

“This change is the best thing and the worst thing.” Lars’s whisper was lost under Sadie’s distant voice washing over them, Lars knew she was approaching the end of another song, he didn’t know how many more she’d sing before he’d come to terms with not having gotten back there in time.

“Connie, I really need to get back there before Sadie finishes this show.”

Connie nodded her head, took an extra-long drag on her beer, winced, then turned to him. “Do you want to cut the lights, I’ll totally do it.” She was already trying to pull a sword out of her hair, Lars gave her a soft tap and a shake of the head.

“Love the energy Sis but no. I need to think of something else.”

Connie excitedly drained the last half of the beer and laughed. “Lars we’re so dumb, just climb in my hair and I’ll walk you past the bouncers!”

“But there’s no air in there.” He complained.

“There’s no air in space but you like it up there.” She laughed.

“Not the same thing.”

“Lars, just hide behind me until the last second, take a deep breath, and jump in when we get to the bouncers, and if you pass out don’t fall on the swords.”

Lars decided he was out of options; this mission couldn’t fail. “Okay.”

The two crept up towards the bouncer, Lars hid behind the great volume of Connie’s bright pink hair. She confirmed that the Topaz had her own list, and was checking someone in as they spoke, Sadie was announcing that she’d do one more song. Lars sucked in as much air as he could and hopped in at Connie’s signal.

Lars pulled himself through the pink strands which became blades of grass, swaying in the wind. _Why do they sway when there’s no air here?_ Lars turned around and immediately saw the other blades present. He counted at least fifty swords stabbed into the ground around him: some long some skinny, heavy and light, one-handed and two-handed, he saw a big anime sword and a katana that made him think of Ronaldo, and some odd knives that made him think of his Ruby, a few spears, and even odder looking swords.

All leading to a hill with a soft pink tree on it, the tree seemed to be made of all vines or roots and had wide elliptical leaves. In the distance Lars could see the other two trees, the savannah tree he knew was Lion’s and the Narra tree he knew was his.

Lars decided not to stray far from Connie’s tree, he started to pace but realized there was more than swords scattered about. Lar's used his hair like a utility belt, putting items he needed or didn't want to be taken from him in there. Connie seemed to use it as an extra-large purse, there was little bits of make-up, two brushes, her notepad, some books, a rope, and other miscellaneous items strewn all over the place. The odd patterns made him wonder if they were truly scattered or in some incomprehensible organization system. He decided it was probably the latter. He sat still, for what he thought had to be almost ten minutes, his lungs only just starting to strain when Connie’s hand waved to him from the grass. He took it and was pulled through.

“Oh I’m so sorry Lars, the guy thought I was you but shapeshifted until I told them who I was and the Topaz got all excited and started sqeeeing and they started asking me about which Star Wars character’s I thought they were, for some reason. And yeah. Man, you can hold your breath for a while.” Connie’s ramble reminded him of Steven.  

“It’s okay Connie.”

Lars pulled her into a brief hug. “Thanks for hanging out with me tonight, and helping me get back here.”

“Yeah. No problem. Thanks for answering my weird questions.”

“Do you have any more before I head off?”

She paused thoughtfully; “Honestly I can’t think of any right now but I’m sure I will as soon as you’re out of reach.”

Lars chuckled, “Out of reach, Connie we have communications in space.”

Connie swayed a little as she thought, “Yeah but, those are for Off-Color business. They’re important.”

"Oh! An important thing I just thought of! Connie, can I borrow one of the dozens of swords in your hair?" He asked, holding his hand out. She supplied him with a fancy looking rapier, no questions asked.

“Okay Connie, take a knee real quick.”

“Umm… Okay?” She shot him a skeptical grin and went to one knee.

Lars gently tapped the black cape on her right shoulder, then the left, “I now declare you an official honorary Off-Color. Meaning your questions are official Off-Color business.” He swished his cape for flair as he finished. When Connie rose he quickly returned the sword to her, and she returned it to the space inside her hair. There was a tear in her eye. _Oh jeez, she’s like girl Steven._

"Thank you, Lars. You're the best.” She jumped him for another hug. “You’re so cool Lars, thank you.”

“Connie are you drunk?”

“I think so!” She separated from him with a big smile on her face. “Oh my god Lars, I got to go tell Steven I’m an Off-Color! That’s like, my third or fourth team membership!” _Oh boy, Steven’s going to have his hands full tonight._

He waved Connie off and she rushed back down the hallway and around a corner; he turned to go find Sadie’s room. Which didn’t take him long.

Lars the Suitor made his way down the hall and quickly found the door to Sadie’s dressing room. Inside he found her well-worn red couch and plopped himself onto it. _Her last song must have ended by now; she’ll be heading back soon._

The room smelled like Sadie, her make-up and perfume were a few feet away from him on a little desk with a mirror, a bag with a donut sat on there, the familiar logo on it. There were some pictures taped to the mirror, Sadie and the Cool Kids. His foot began tapping impatiently. There was a small pile of stuffed animals; he’d always picked on Sadie for those, she’d always pretended she didn’t like her mom getting them for her, but he knew she did. Next to that was a small television and DVD player, a small stack of old horror movies rested next to them. He'd seen them all, and she'd seen all the ones he had, but he figured she'd like revisiting old memories. Footsteps were coming down the hallway, a ringing he'd always recognize, he was nostalgic for them.

Lars unclipped his cape and laid it over Sadie’s couch.

She peeked her head into the room, the façade of the rock star melted as soon as she saw him, though the black make-up and leather remained.

"Hey, Lars."

"Hey, Sadie."

“Did you like the show?” She closed the door behind her and leaned against it, having to take a moment and yank her long coat out of the door.

Lars gave her a cracked grin; “Yeah, though I don’t know how I felt about the venue.”

“That’s for letting me get abducted last time.” Her cracked grin was taunting. “I suggested something less permanent actually; but once we hired Peridot and Lapis. It escalated. But Nanefua seemed to approve, and she wants to use it for future… things.”

“I’m sorry you got abducted,” he tried on a remorseful smile, “Emerald was just trying to get to me, I guess.”

“And?”

“And I’m really sorry?”

Sadie crossed her arms and glared, “And did it get to you?”

Lars waved dismissively; “Oh pff. Yeah, of course, Sadie Killer! My favorite rock star wasn't playing for like three days."

“Mmhmm.”

Sadie let out a heavy sigh, a shaky one but Lars moved past it. _She’s just tired. She’ll feel better when we’re relaxing._ She crossed the room and laid next to him on the couch, still dragging her cloak behind her. Lars scooted into the space she’d left between them and put an arm around her, she struggled to take off the large black coat.

"I need to cut to the chase Lars," Sadie mumbled.

"Pretty forward don't you think? Might make a guy blush… Well, blush more."

“No Lars, we need to talk.” It was hard to ignore the shaky breath this time, the way she held her hands in her lap, the distance she’d left between them, and that the façade of Sadie Miller had melted.

“Oh,” He pulled his arm back into his lap, adjusting his seat to face her better. Reinstating the space between them when he did it. “Uh yeah. Okay. What’s up?”

“I’m going on a yearlong tour soon. Mr. Universe and… Andy," she spat the second name out, "have been setting it up."

“That’s great though, you guys are really taking off.” He knew something bigger was coming, but evading is what he did. “Ya know; I’ve been sharing your music with the gems. Your songs are all over space now!”

“That’s really sweet Lars. But listen…”

“I think Blue Diamond even jams out to some of it, and Pads ask me to play it in the ship all the ti—“

“Lars listen to me! This thing…”

She made a gesture between them, but when she moved to speak again he leaned in and kissed her. It was all wrong, warm and moist in the wrong places, a desperate kiss trying to stay locked to the nostalgic feeling he craved. He had never been able to avoid it, looking back on his night he wasn’t sure if he had been avoiding the feeling or chasing it. He certainly knew now that he’d been craving the embers of his old life. He separated from her first, though his hand rested on her arm and her forehead laid against his, each holding the contact.

“Sadie, don’t. You don’t need to.”

Hot moist tears rolled down her face, the trail made black as it tried to wash away the make-up beneath her eyes. “Lars I haven’t seen you in almost a year, months before that, and…”

“That doesn’t matter Sadie, we’re fine. We have all the time in the world.”

“No Lars, I don’t. And we’re drifting apart.” She broke the contact, Sadie pulled her face away from his.

“No Sadie, you know I’ll always come cruising back to you.” His fingertips held onto her forearm, gentle but desperate.

“Lars knock it off! Talk to me like a real person, for a minute!”

Lars snatched his hand away from her arm as if it burned him. He pulled his whole body away from her. “So what are you saying?” he mumbled.

“Lars. I can’t keep waiting on you and… And you can’t keep putting everything on hold to visit me.” Her hand crept towards his, fingertips barely connected.

“You haven’t aged in the last seven years. And I can count how many times I’ve seen you in that time on my hands.”

Lars slumped back into the couch, the sweet nostalgic couch. "So what, am I too young for you now?" He rolled his head towards her, he'd intended to let her answer but realize he didn’t want the answer; he pressed on. “Sadie, you’re my best friend; I love you.” He pulled her fingers into his.

“What about Rhodonite, Padparadscha, the Rutiles, Fluorite, your crew?”

“What about them?”

She wiped the tears away, “Are you sure none of them are your ‘best friend’?”

“Oh come on Sadie, they’re my family. It’s... It’s not the same. And so… So, Sour Cream, Buck, Jenny?”

She held his eyes, she let the silence ring. It wasn’t hard, realizing Sadie was right, it was as easy as knowing who his best friends were, he figured everyone knew the answer if they thought about it. The people that recharged you, whose presence was never tiring, the first people to flash before your eyes when you almost slammed your Skipper into a satellite.

At the end of his last life, when he thought of his failings and regrets, when he stabbed a jagged rock into the eye of a robot he’d thought of Sadie, his parents, Steven.

But the family surrounding him at the dawn of his current life hadn’t been Sadie. When the Disruptor had first been deployed against his ship it wasn’t his parents he thought of it had been Padparadscha. When he snapped the wing off the Sun Incinerator it’s been Fluorite he’d apologized too. When he got in trouble it was the Rutiles who were at his side, and Rhodonite was his confidant.

He knew that he and Sadie weren’t orbiting around each other anymore.

“I just don’t know what we become when this ends,” he finally sighed. Accepting the obvious truth wedged between them.

“Me either. But holding on to this is; getting harder.” She leaned back into him.

He sighed again, “Maybe it is.”

“Do you hate me?”

“What? I said I loved you like forty seconds ago!” He twisted to face her, pressing his forehead onto hers.

“Okay. And I love you too. I think that’s a good place for this.”

They both sat in silence for a minute, then another. Lars took an occasional glance towards the door, a few back to Sadie, his hand resting in hers. Their pinkies locked, holding their connection.

Sadie rolled her head into the crook of his neck. “Sooo… Maybe we— I mean, if you want. One last.”

He smiled into her hair. “Sure.”

She pulled away from him and leaned back in; her eyes closed and lips coming to his. Their passage interrupted by a finger. “But only if you say it.”

She rolled her eyes and gave a cracked frown. “Requesting permission to come aboard, Captain.”

They both smiled as he leaned in, whispering to her. “Permission granted.”


	4. End of an Era

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A day in the life of Diamond and in the Pink Court.

The blade passed through her neck without resistance; blood came unimpeded. All dying had been was simply failing and falling, it’d been easier than she could have imagined. The easiest thing in the whole universe. A stolen last glance at a loved one as her vision faded, then blind faith.

White light, heavy tears, and pulling pink hair off her sticky neck had been what she’d come back too. She’d expected to be on the ground, but she was being cradled instead, held desperately tight and like she was the most fragile thing ever to exist. She was smiling into eyes like diamonds.

**7:00 AM. Seventeen hours before the end of the show.**

Steven woke from Connie’s dream. Or perhaps from her memory. He’d always found the lines of his vision blurry.

He knew before opening his eyes that he'd entangled Connie again. His arms and legs embraced and entombed her. She was small, swaddled in one of his shirts like a gown, her face nestled into his chest. Steven wondered how he never smothered her. Steven wondered how she slept so soundly, with such traumatic images floating in her head. He wiped a tear from his eye.

He tried his best to be subtle as he unwrapped himself from Connie, but it was so rare that he managed that particular feat. “Where are you going?” She mumbled, her scarlet eyes unsealing and grabbing him.

Steven smiled to her, propping himself up on an elbow, “Deman and the Peridots wanted me to oversee something this morning. She said it was important.”

“Steven, she says that about literally everything she works on. And ‘Saturday’s for cartoons!’” Connie dragged herself up to a sitting position, pulling her knees into herself and letting out a yawn.

Steven did the same, before turning to odd mumblings on his bedside table. A Pebble was struggling to scale up the drawers. With a gentle hand he brought it to the surface it was attempting to reach. He and Connie both laughed at its celebratory dance. He reached for her hand, “Bismuth said something about it too, and she’s normally more apprehensive to showing me things.”

“Mmm. Alright,” She grabbed his hand “Well your morning is still mine, so wait for me to get ready.”

He smiled wider, they both leaned in for a confirming kiss.

“Mmm. Steven, we need to brush our teeth.”

**8:00AM, sixteen hours until the Rock Star leaves the stage.**

The Peridot Steven had named Smiles met him and Connie as they approached her director’s stretch of beach. Her freckled cheeks straining on the edge of snapping under the pressure of her smile, she charged Steven for an embrace, he knelt down to receive her. Smiles kneaded her huge ball of platinum curls into his chest before speaking, “My Diamond, I’m so happy to show you what we made!”

At his side, Connie suppressed a giggle. The Era Three gem had urged him back to his feet and proceeded to drag him by his fingertips down the beach.

Steven noticed he was being pulled towards a tower that hadn’t been there when he went to sleep. His first thought was how they’d erected such an enormous thing so quickly; it had to be over a hundred feet high by Steven’s guess, it glowed like a green star at its peak. At its base, Bismuth and a Peridot directed Mica as they beat plating's and structures into their rightful places, over the thick green roots of the tower.

His second thought was of Nanefua’s last lecture about a large structure being built on the beach without permits.

“So, what are we looking at?” asked Connie, “My first guess is a funny looking comm tower. My second is some kind of surface to space death laser.” _Please don’t let it be a death laser._ Steven suddenly felt very concerned about surface to air death lasers.

Smiles laughed, “Your first guess was closer, this is going to be the newest line of communication towers, oh you’ll both love it.” Smiles took in a deep preparatory breath, “It may be our greatest feat, certainly better than my automatic polisher on the Leg Ship’s rear, and miles better than Dot’s suggestion to extract the cluster and use it to push Mercury into the hospitable zone,” Steven had been quick to shut that idea down.

“So we’re watching you take off in the Leg Ship a couple months back,” Smiles started, “and I said ‘Wow, sure is inconvenient that our Diamond has to constantly go back and forth to the moon to give out orders, maybe we should work on that,’ and then she said; ‘Perhaps a new communication tower?’ and I was like, ‘Wow Demantoid you’re a genius!’ You pretty often have to trick her into thinking things are her idea to get the ball rolling on things, but you didn’t hear that from me...”

Steven laughed and tried his very best to listen to Smiles rambling, _I wonder if this is how Pearl feels when I talk about Dogcopter_. She stopped suddenly and Steven almost toppled over her, they’d come to some rough stone steps.

“Demantoid’s going to have these cut better for you when it’s actually done.” Smiles released Steven to walk up the steps.

Deman and Dot waited at the top, each gave him a salute.

Steven climbed the steps to them and he thought back on when they’d come to him years ago.

Pearl had been with him, “Be careful with the Demantoid Steven, they’re ambitious.”. Steven and Pearl had been waiting for the two to land on the beach. He’d said he was sure she’d be nice.

“I’m sure too, but… Listen Steven” she’d knelt down to look him in the eye, “You’re going to help all the gems, you already have. You're compassionate and kind, and empathetic, and I'm proud of you. None of us could have expected all this from you, but they'll all expect even more now, they'll want more. Some of them will try to take advantage of you, and you have to be careful. And of all the gems coming, I'm most worried about this Demantoid. They tend to be… Oh, how do I say this…" Pearl wrestled her thoughts for a moment; then opted to be blunt, "They're narcissistic schemers Steven!"

The Demantoid had looked out at the beach, and the Earth, without expression. Her tall Era One Peridot on her heels. Steven first noticed her huge gauntlet, an odd device with several panels, buttons, and lights. Then he noticed the cruel embers in her eye, Steven worried they were contempt when he’d met her. Though he greeted her with a smile regardless, he’d certainly dealt with worse, and the Diamond’s had strongly recommended he get a Demantoid.

“My Diamond,” she’d saluted him. He’d thanked her for joining him. She’d told him her credentials, though he hadn’t requested, she told him how she invented the limb enhancers, several of Homeworld’s cannons, and the red eye drones.

“I’m sorry to ask Demantoid but, why are you the only one who volunteered?” asked Pearl.

She'd smiled, “Well, I was the only Demantoid willing to bare a ‘life’ on such a, well, primitive planet. I would say it’s unacceptable myself but, worse is the idea of a Diamond without a Demantoid. Who’d invent your ships? Who’d guide the disorganized minds of the Peridots? Who’d engineer your next line of gems?” Her smile turned rueful, “I’m the only Demantoid who with a true sense of pride, they’re all only proud of their inventions, drab and conventional as they are. My pride is in my purpose, and I can’t let it go utterly unchallenged and unpolished, like the others.”

Steven reached the top of the steps and waved to greet Deman, that hungry flame still in her eyes.

“Right this way my Diamond, we’ve built you what will likely be the most advanced and farthest reaching communication tower in the eight sectors; and dare I say, the most elegantly designed.”

A blush took Dot’s cheeks when Deman waved to her. Steven found agreed it was pretty now that he was closer, though it was still unfinished it’s twisting geometric shapes were exact and bizarre. Perfect for his court he thought.

"Great job Dot," Steven announced. She thanked him but didn't blush this time when her design was complimented. He'd realized pretty quick this Peridot was hungry for approval, but not really from Steven.

The two lead him and Connie closer to the tower’s base, and to a large control box. It had a large hand scanner, left-sided, Steven guessed it couldn’t scan Deman’s right side as it had the big gauntlet on it.

“I did the wiring.” Smiles gestured towards the towers roots.

“They look, ehh, robust!” Connie told her.

Deman placed her hand on the hub, opening the holograms, dozens of screens, star maps, numbers, and charts lit up around her.

“Guys, I may need some help understanding what we’re looking at?” Steven had spent years now being bad at gem computers; Pearl was good at it, and Connie could more or less keep up, but when it was him and Jasper it made for a bad time.

“Look at that, Pink Diamond doesn’t understand a hub, I might get destabilized I’m so shocked.” Deman’s third Peridot walked up, Bismuth waved from the distance. She was an Era Two who still wore her limb enhancers, and a glare.

“6XG.” Steven greeted her without expression or gesture. Connie greeted her with a return glare, intended to scare off any further abuse. Steven wondered if she’d taken some lessons from Jasper.

“My Diamond, this is the Earth’s new comm tower, but this’ll be far more elegant than the towers of the past.” Deman spun around to him, the flame back in her eyes.

Steven tried to understand as she explained how the other towers worked and how this one was better, but he couldn’t help think back on those eyes. Their flame had always been present, even when she was calm it was resting embers, lately, Steven wondered if it was inspiration? She'd certainly never made any schemes that he was aware of, though she was eager to request an Era Three Peridot. Smiles had been quick to volunteer.

But he wasn’t certain inspiration was right. Amethyst had once asked about her, “Why does she wear that huge glove all the time?” Steven had offered that she might just like it, but Peridot had been quick to chime in. “No no no, Demantoids are old gems, they're traditional, set in their ways, it's customary for them to wear inventions, it helps Diamond's know who made what. That one invented limb enhancers so she wears a fancy one so the Diamond's remember who to ask to invent more."

“Nah, I think it’s for punching,” Amethyst had laughed. “I could probably even take Jasper with a fist that big.”

Steven still wondered why someone who loved gem technology so much would volunteer to be in his court, or insist to stay on Earth, near him. _Maybe she does have a scheme?_ Steven didn’t like thinking that.

Deman thrust her gauntlet into the air, snapping him out of his own head, “and so this will be able to project signals, even outside the warp network! You’ll be able to send correspondence with gems out in deep space after the receivers are installed.”

“Oh my god, you guys, that’s amazing!” Steven threw up a high five, which only Smiles seemed to know what to do with.

Deman’s response was to hold her right arm, Steven would have thought she was feeling bashful if he didn’t know her. “Yes my Diamond, I do think we’ve been quite inspired lately, it helps to get away from the other more stagnant engineers of Homeworld I think. They don’t enjoy different perspectives.” Her eyes swept over and held her Peridots, she wore a soft smile. “And my Diamond, we’re ready for a test, though it’s not quite at peak performance, we should be able to project a message to any gem within the network, regardless of their placement.”

“We thought it would be fitting for our Diamond to be the first to test it,” said Dot.

“Oh, I umm… Hmm…” Steven wasn’t sure who to contact. He could use it for the Diamonds, but he’d have to go to the Moon city today anyways to meet the incoming gems, he already knew Lars would be returning today, and he hadn’t gotten council on the orders to send out yet. He didn’t have much of anything to send with it. “Deman, what message would you send with it?”

"I'm inclined to ask all my oh-so-pleasant sisters what took them so long to upgrade the comm towers.” There was that fire in her eyes again.

“Maybe something other than that.”

Dot stepped up, “Perhaps a simple greeting to Homeworld? It’s quaint but would confirm the tower’s online.”

Steven nodded and Deman started to tap codes into the hub in front of her, she gestured and 6XG groaned but came to her other side to tap in another code.

The hologram of Homeworld showed up, for a second, though it was distorted. The projection shuttered and the audio made a low bellow before cutting out.

Steven had grabbed and bubbled himself and Connie out of sheer instinct, he hadn't had time to think about it, the explosion had swept past them so quickly. Bursting out from the controls and swallowing Deman and 6XG in white light, and throwing Smiles and Dot across the beach.

Steven let down his bubble and scrambled to give orders, Bismuth and the Micas where heading his way, Connie had jumped into action before he’d even taken a step. She’d found and retrieved 6XG’s gem from underneath a chunk of debris.

“Smiles are you okay?” Steven asked her as she staggered towards him.

“Yes my Diamond, just a little shaken.” She was more than a little shaken.

“I need you to shut down power on this thing, make sure nothing else blows like that.” Steven jogged over to Connie.

“She’s not cracked; she’ll be fine in a little while.” Connie’s eyes had been combing the beach. “I don’t see Demantoid’s gem.”

Jasper arrived a moment later and he had her clearing rubble, after which a Mica came to him with the large green gauntlet. “My hand don’t fit inside.”

“What?” Steven didn’t understand.

“The sleeve’s shallow m’Diamond.”

He snatched it from the Mica, “Don’t worry about that, help us find her.” She apologized and ran off, Steven felt immediate remorse for getting on to her, but that was swallowed by his concern. He took 6XG and pulled her from back out of the gem, then dispensed her as softly as he could onto the sand. “What the, where, what, what happened?!” when she realized she was without limb enhancers she started scrambling around for those.

They searched for Demantoid for over a half hour, panic started to set in. When her gem rose out of the sea water, it’d been just barely concealed. Her frame appeared and she cycled through a couple forms before settling and falling to the ground. The gem on her forehead was cracked, and she was missing a hand.

Steven rushed to her, “Don’t worry I’m going to help you.” He leaned in towards her gem.

“No, please. I need my gauntlet first.” She pushed him away from her and retreated.

“No, Deman you’re cracked let me heal you.”

“No my Diamond! I need my gauntlet first.” She was crying, he stepped back, he’d turned to go get it but Dot had already brought it to him.

“Thanks,” He passed it from Dot to Deman who snatched it away with her left. _The hole is shallow._

She’d been tucking her right arm in, hiding it from his sight. She was crying as she pushed her stub of a forearm into the gauntlet. Steven knelt down, put a hand on her shoulder, waited for her to be ready, and healed her gem.

“I’m sorry,” she whispered into his shoulder. “You got the defective Demantoid.”

Steven tightened his hug, threatening to poof her again. “No, I think I got a good one.”

“I’m not,” She sobbed again. “All my sister’s know I came out wrong, that I’m not like I’m supposed to be.”

“Deman, I’m only half a gem, I understand not feeling like you’re supposed to be. But, it can make you better, not at being a Demantoid maybe, but at being you. You’re the only Demantoid willing to help a new Diamond, and I bet you’re the only one who makes sure they don’t have all Era One Peridots.”

“I was thinking about trying to talk a Tourmaline onto my team.” she smiled. “My Diamond, I’m…”

She swallowed her words for a moment, Dot put a hand on her shoulder. For the first time, Steven saw the burning in her eyes cool. "Thank you, Steven."

**11:00AM, thirteen hours before midnight.**

Steven had taken his leg ship up to the moon, Connie had stayed behind. Deciding she wanted to help with the cleanups. Jasper replaced her as his guard, she held a pace behind him, like his grumpy shadow.

Moon City, as Steven had recently taken to calling it, had started as a hallway and a dome. Some extra room to meet with the Diamonds and somewhere were their ships didn't freak out beachgoers. Though he and Connie had decided the dome made for a fun bounce house too, _whose idea was that again?_ Though when he opened up his court, it became clear he wasn’t prepared for the huge number of gems that wanted in, so one structure at a time his base stretched out.

He’d been told in reports that the Moon was the current residence of just over thirty thousand gems, which was far more than he’d allowed on Earth. Garnet and Pearl had advised him early that it may not be wise to have them running amuck on Earth, plus, it might feel invasionie for the humans. They’d decided to allow only ten thousand, and only a small number at a time, with priority to those who’d been Crystal Gems or who’d been created in the Prime or Beta Kindergartens.

Jasper kept the crowd at arm’s length as Steven approached his giant pink chair.

Steven smiled and announced that he’d start receiving his gems. This part of a Moon trip often took up most of it, though he didn’t mind it too much. They’d often come just to meet him, he was often uncomfortable with the attention, but then their faces would light up and he was just happy to help them feel that. The first twenty or so were doing this, just trying to meet him in person, one requested he sing so he did, several requested he name them so he did, and two asked if they could fuse which he politely didn’t.

Connie had joked that he was a princess receiving suitors. He’d joked that didn’t think most of them could sow and she explained what a suitor was.

His court had other requests too; an Uvite wanted a position on Earth for her and her friends, he explained the waiting list to her. A tedious dialogue that he felt tired of. He offered her and her friends a place in the next expansion of Moon City instead, and she seemed grateful.

A Bismuth came asking for extra resources, she explained she was teaching some of the other gems to help her build. Steven enthusiastically granted the request. A group came petitioning for a Moon Kindergarten, he refused that, again. Suggesting an expansion on the second Mars Kindergarten. They thanked him but seemed dissatisfied. Three came to be healed of minor cracks, seven came to ask for vacations, and two came asking if they could get a shipment of Earth food; all of the requests were granted.

Then Steven felt the incoming hostility, it was preluded by the beats of her march, and the symphony of the crowds murmuring.

Steven closed his eyes, taking a second to adjust them. He used to find the shapeshifting difficult, the first dozen times he’d altered his eyes this way it’d felt itchy. Like his eyes were dry, but gems took him more seriously when he had them adjusted, and that sometimes helped him help them. Before long, they felt natural. Today, putting on his other eyes had been more like relieving an itch. He straightened his back, cleared his throat, and opened his eyes to meet Morganite. Both eyes met, both had the eyes of a Diamond.

She was big, much bigger than him, probably bigger than Opal. She wore a glittering gown that ended in a cone-shaped skirt, her skin was lighter the dress, her large elevated hair was darker, all an angry shade of pink. Her diamond shaped gem glistened on her navel. Same place as his, but hers was square cut.

“My Diamond,” She looked down on him from across the room. Steven had been told about her before, the Morganite made to run Pink’s colony after it was established and she’d returned to Homeworld. That had never happened and she’d been assigned to help another Morganite running a larger sector. She’d been causing a stir in the last six months, Steven was concerned that she’d shown up here.

“Hi Morganite, welcome to the moon.”

"Yes, it is… Incredible.” She breathed, “As incredible as you.” She began to hum.

“How can I help you Morganite?”

**“You! Look at everything you are! Look at everything you’ve done.”**

She spun in the night, her dress swinging, reflecting the light.

**“It is incredible! As incredible as you,”**

Steven held her sight, other’s eyes held the many beams of light.

**“You might find me depredable, but—“**

Steven had tried to interject but his voice died under hers.

**“Oh on to me? I guess I was content to be on the arm of someone who was; as incredible as a jewel.”**

She danced over his words without rest.

**"And it's a full-time job denying all the ways you're inspiring. If I had my way, I'd do it all day. And it was a full-time job admiring all the ways that she was inspiring. If I had my way, I'd make them all pay. That's why I'm here to say, I think I need a little change."**

**“That’s why I’m here, I can help, what can we arrange?”**

Steven had to be clear he had to quell her outrage. He stepped from his chair.

**“I think you need a little change! I think they need a little change.”**

**“Oh, I always did believe, that love is all you need, I swear we can help you grieve.”**

**“Oh stars, I didn’t believe you’d be this naïve. I guess I need to stress that I’ve come for my seat.”**

_Oh, man, she's got a pretty poor plan for being my big pink problem._

**"And it's got to be a full-time job revising, all the ways you fail to be inspiring! If I had my way, we could make them pay! I'd make them pay! You should have made them pay!"**

**“I wanted to make them pay, they almost took Connie that day, but it’s not our wa—“**

**“Then I think I need a little change! I think we need a little change! I think you need to change! Cause, they need to pa—“**

“STOP!”

She’d pressed her finger into his chest once, then again, and again, he stumbled then, and as her finger came the last time he’d grabbed her on sheer instinct, he hadn’t meant to yell and he certainly hadn’t wanted the shockwave that swept out from him and shook everything and one around him. Morganite had fallen to a knee from the blast, her eyes suddenly becoming wet.

“I’m sorry Morganite, I can’t let you rule, especially not here.” He let go of her finger when she pulled it out of his grip, she looked on the edge of poofing from the shockwave. He felt guilty for that, he felt immense guilt for what happened to the other Morganite as well.

“You just let them get away after they shattered her. She’d never done anything to them.” Great tears rolled down Morganite’s cheeks. “You’re unfit to be a Diamond; you fail at every turn.”

Steven bit his lip, _breath in, breath out, now—_

“You disregard tradition after tradition! Every step you take undermines the empire your sisters built.” Morganite stood back up. “I was made to help the previous Pink Diamond rule her sector and you’ve denied me my purpose, leaving me in the tomb of my… Sister Morganite. The happy pink court left me suffering the last six months.”

“I’m sorry you don’t have to stay there if you don’t want but—” Steven tried to calm her down, he tried to speak softly and kindly, but she interrupted him again.

“Oh, perhaps I’ll go visit that sector you gave away.”

“We granted it to the independent gems.”

“And now we have pirates rampaging across the known cosmos, and you’re leading captain, the human, has repeatedly let Emerald slip through his fingers! When he’s not getting caught consorting with her!”

“They have a complicated relationship.” Steven wasn’t sure what to make of the rumors he’d heard about Lars many ‘consortments’ with gems. But he wasn’t totally naïve on that.

“Then your other pet lost the Zoo to the Uncorrupted, and every gem in it! Is our relationship with failure complicated too!” She bore over him, he suspected she was inviting his anger again.

“Morganite, I want to help you, but don’t call her that again.”

“And our courts biggest failure, the Uncorrupted! But of course you didn’t see that gems with a history of turning traitor would turn on the Diamonds once again, and you just let the worst terrorist in history leave unimpeded. Leave to destroy seven bases and…” Morganite choked and turned away from him, to the court. “And shatter my Morganite.”

Morganite turned to Steven, he’d had enough. He wouldn’t shout again, but he’d make her listen to him. By the time she’d turned all the way back to him he’d shifted to the tallest he could, not as tall as Morganite, but big enough to look her in the eye.

 "No gem will be denied by the Diamond Authority, their autonomy. All gems have the right to speak, fuse, assemble, and find their own purpose, or continue on their designed purpose, provided it does not deny another gem theirs. Additionally, all gems are granted the freedom to leave the Diamond authorities controlled space.” Steven shrank back down to his true size with a deep breath, Jasper was by his side when he returned to his normal level.

"By my own laws, I was obligated to let Crazylace leave, the first time. I won’t make that mistake again. By the same law, I won’t be handing over my colony or the gems who’ve chosen to be in my court.”

“Your laws,” She was suddenly smaller, less looming. “Your Crystal Carta was written by that human, everyone knows it. And by your pets' laws, I want to continue my designed purpose.”

Steven had been clear about her calling Connie that again, he returned to his chair, heavy and thoughtful. Some gems couldn’t see the bigger picture, they wanted vengeance or authority, to lash out and they wouldn’t take his help. Last time he let it go, it escalated. What happened to Morganite, and to Connie, was his fault, one of inexperience but his all the same.

He sighed, _certainly not struggling with Pink’s decisions now._

“Morganite stay in this sector, I’ll consider a compromise. Now, I have other gems to attend to before I return home.”

“I don’t want your compromise, I want my position and the Uncorrupted shards in a bubble.

“I will consider a compromise, it’s the best you’ll get. Now, wait for me to call you. That’s an order from your Diamond.”

Steven and the Morganite held a long glare before she spun on her toe and marched out of the hall. A small laugh escaped Jasper, Steven felt sour and tired. It took a while for the court to become its usual merry self again.

**2:00PM, ten hours before a new day.**

Steven’s mood had improved by the time he’d made his way to the original tower of the Diamond base, it was a bustling hive now, and he had to pass the warp pad they were installing on the ground floor, a couple Novaculites and a Jade gave him an excited wave.

He climbed the stairs to the control room. _Why don’t we have escalators?_ Jasper took a position at the door and he walked into the room with the giant screens and control panels, and another above average chair.

“Please connect me with Homeworld first," Steven asked the gem at the panel, an Amber. The honey-colored gem had a similar frame to the Pearls and Obsidians but was easily a head shorter, and her orange hair had volume that rivaled a quartz, though it was much rounder.

She’d come to him, quiet and meek, seemingly incapable of decision making. Pearl explained they were like her sisters, that they were meant to be obedient servants. These ones were better at remembering things then completing task though, supposedly she could repeat any line any gem had ever said to her, exactly, and the room it was said in, and the date down to the minute. Nowadays, she used her memories to talk gossip with Steven and had grown quite bold about it.

“So Steven, I heard that Morganite Facet 5 8XN caused a ruckus.” She announced as she tapped in a few lines of data.

"Ugh, let's skip to something fun please." Steven gave Amber a tired laugh. He slouched so deep he barely noticed Amber's frown. She tapped in data again before hustling across the room. Tapped in on another panel.

“Amber, what’s up?”

“The ehh. Communicator can’t connect with Homeworld at the moment.” Amber tugged on her hair.

Steven blinked, “Why’s that?”

“Well, ehh, last time the frequency was failing to connect to a downed tower. I can get Peridot 6XG to check our side. But, last time it had been the other side, Tourmaline 9XM had fried the other towers circuits.”

Steven was thoughtful, and his day had made him feel suspicious. “Any other gems been through here?”

“Uuuuuuuuuummmm,” Amber held the sound as long as she could, and then started it again. Steven had realized a while ago that Ambers had a hard time withholding information, and soon after that Amber realized she could withhold sharing by filling her mouth with just the start of the sentence.

“Amber?”

“-mmmmmmmmm.“

“Ammmmber?”

“Juuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuu—”

“AMBER!”

She inhaled and Steven thought she was getting ready to stretch another sound, “Just Opalite. But, she didn’t touch anything, on the panels. She just came to keep me company for a bit.”

“Oh, that’s okay then.” Steven gave Amber a pat and then adjusted into his chair, and contemplated who he’d call instead.

He had her pull up the Mars colony, that worked, and he talked to some gems about resource dispersement and kindergarten specs, a new line of gems they wanted to incubate and another appeal to the gem ethics committee. It was growing tedious and Steven was happy when they were done with that call, dealing with Mars was always the ‘official’ of his work. Certainly the part he found the least joy in.

“Are you sure it’s okay?”

"Legalized for profit gem fusion, no I imagine it will be shot down." Steven patted his cheeks to wake him up before the next call and realized she probably hadn't been referring to the Mars colony. "Oh, you mean the Opalite thing?”

“Yeah Steven, cause if I’m being open, she was most certainly distracting me from my duties, with her… Gossip. And umm… Aaa—“

“Yeah it’s fine, I’m glad you’re umm, enjoying her company.” Steven had to project over her held syllable.

They sat for a bit longer, calling stations and requesting information and specs be sent their way, checking progress on certain projects and in between the calls Amber would share gossip. Steven learned about two gems that had both confided wanting to go to the Cosmic Jubilee together but were too nervous to ask the other. He learned that a large group intended to wear ‘human' dress clothes and that another group had been practicing a choreographed dance for the event. He realized most of the day's gossip was revolving around the jubilee.

“And you and Opalite?” He’d asked.

“We umm… Had a bit of an argument.”

Steven immediately swiped away the screens and turned to give her his full attention, “Oh no, what about, maybe I can help?”

Amber downright yanked on her hair, “She asked if we could fuse! At the jubilee! I’ve never done that, let alone in front of a crowd! And so I reacted poorly and shot it down immediately and she got mad about that and I’m in the wrong for not wanting to fuse aren’t I?”

"You two weren't fusing in here?" Not an elegant question Steven realized, but it was out of his lips before he'd thought too much about it.

“What, Steven no. That would be… Scandalous.” Amber looked mortified by the mere notion.

Steven chuckled at her, “You an Amber can fuse in here. It’s not a big deal. And it shouldn’t be a big deal if you’re not ready to fuse either.”

“But, she really wanted too.”

"Maybe try to find a compromise?" Steven tapped through a few screens as he thought, "You have a week or so until the jubilee, maybe fuse in private and see if you're comfortable for the party? It's not quite the big debut that she might have been looking for, but you might be more comfortable and you could come to know whether or not you want to or not." Steven was really hoping that sounded like good advice.

Amber blushed the color of a tangerine. “Steven. What’s it like?”

Steven smiled, “You're not exactly two people anymore, and you're not quite one person. You're an experience and a conversation, and you're stronger but you don't have to be anymore… Being with Connie is like, having the best holiday whenever we want one.”

“What’s a holiday?”

“Like, the Cosmic Jubilee.”

She nodded thoughtfully, “I’ll remember that.”

Steven smiled and he had her connect him to a few more gems and to another sector, the two played a couple video games on the giant screen, she one all of them. Steven found it hard to beat someone who remembered every move he'd ever used in every game, and all the button codes exactly on her first reading. He had a few more orders to give out, though not very many were important. Except for the last one he had to give before returning home.

He said goodbye to Amber with a hug and left her, rejoining Jasper. He waited for the door to seal and had a quick look around. They were alone. "Jasper, I need Amber to be assigned some guards, a Citrine would be best… And I want constant tabs on Morganite."

Jasper nodded her approval, but her mouth made an uncertain line. “A wise decision on the Morganite. But why a Citrine for the Amber, wouldn’t a Topaz or two suffice?”

Steven looked over the railing he’d had them install on the stairs, several gems below waved up to him and he smiled at them, before turning back to Jasper. “Our communication with Homeworld was cut off, and it has me feeling… Worried. Crazy Lace was last seen exiting known space, quite a ways away from us, but, I’m worried she might send Snowflake for Amber. She’s basically a record of all the Pink Courts workings and half of the rest of the Diamond Authorities. She has a lot of information… Also, I need that signal returned ASAP. I think I'll put Demantoid on it."

Jasper gave her trademark grunt. "If you're worried about Snowflake coming shouldn't the Citrine be assigned to you?"

Steven shook his head. “No, Amber’s in more danger.”

Steven saw the look in Snowflake’s black eyes often when he closed his. A silent plea for mercy, eyes wet with guilt, and fear, and trauma; then he’d seen the blood dripping from her sickle. Then the red pool, and then the sword lying on the ground, Connie’s Sword. Then the plea for mercy shook the halls, and his eyes had been wet with guilt, and fear, and trauma.

“Snowflake wouldn’t come for me.”

**10:00PM, two hours left.**

Steven jogged up to Kiki and the Rutile twins, waving excitedly, smiling his biggest smile, he realized he was still riding the high of having been Stevonnie.

The Rutile’s returned his excited wave the right Rutile whispering something into the ear of the left, and her into Kiki’s. She smiled politely, Steven noticed she was quieter than usual.

"Hey, Kiki, Twins. Garnet said I should talk to you tonight," Steven moved in and pulled the trio into a group hug.

"Is it about that tower I woke up to?" When he let her go she folded her arms, though her polite smile didn't fade, so Steven figured she wasn't too mad.

“Hehe. Yeah, pretty sure it was about those. Demantoid and her Peridots just kinda… jumped to it. She’s a busy body and- When she gets inspired she can’t help herself.”

"I think she likes to show off." The left Rutile mumbled, receiving a giggle from her sister. Steven gave them a small frown but decided to turn back towards Kiki.

“Don’t worry, Nanefua hasn’t seen it yet. But, I could see it from my window when I got up.” Said Kiki.

"Yeah, sorry about that. But, the tower is going to be really helpful to the court. I wanted to know if I could get the paperwork through? Garnet should have already put the preliminary stuff through."

“Yeah Steven, no worries. I’ll sign it for her tonight. Besides, Gunga says all this gem stuff is really bringing in tourist. Dad was even able to hire a couple more delivery drivers, though Tall Amethyst may be worse than Jenny had been.”

"Hey, are we tourist Kiki?” The right Rutile asked, the left pulling on her sleeve.

“Heh, yeah. I guess so. Though I wish you two would stay a little longer than the rest of the tourist.” She smiled to the twins, even returning the sleeve pull, but her eyes pulled to the left. Her gaze lingered on the black roof of the tent.

Steven had a suspicion, and he could feel her poorly subdued worry like an ocean’s breeze, “How’s Nanefua?”

Her polite smile dropped, but her eyes came back to him, “Not well.”

“It’s going to be okay Kiki, what’s going on?” He laid a hand on her shoulder, she’d seemed so small these days.

"No it's not Steven, she hasn't left her bed in a week. Me and Dad, we've been taking turns with her." Kiki broke, she held the hand on her shoulder and started shaking. Steven pulled her into his shoulder. Her sobs were wetting the much to small shirt he’d taken from Connie.

Both the Rutiles put a hand on the shoulder that wasn’t wrapped in Steven’s arm, “Kiki, is this Nanefua a human like Lars?” Kiki nodded her head.

“Then it’s fine Kiki, Steven can fix her.” One announced, “Just like he did Lars.” Announced the other.

Kiki shook her head, “I don’t think this is like… That.”

“No,” Steven stepped away from Kiki, so she could see his face. “This is exactly like that.”

“What do you mean?”

"I've been giving this some thought." Steven pushed his hands into his pocket, and let out a sigh. His eyes tracked a moth while he composed his thoughts. He needed to be careful about this pitch, "Kiki, I can heal the sick and injured, and… I can bring back the dead. Any loss that brings me to tears, which admittedly is all of them, I can get back. And, if I can do that, then there's no sense in anyone within my reach dying. I can let Nanefua finish her normal life, then, give her a second eternal one." Steven watched the moth disappear into the crowd, trying not to meet Kiki's eyes yet. "I did it for Lars and…" Steven swallowed hard. "For Connie, and I can do it for Nanefua."

When Steven turned back to Kiki she was dragging her fingers through her hair. Thinking, Steven thought she was searching for the fault. She didn’t believe yet.

“Steven, she’s old? And,” He saw something occur to her, and then rage exploded on her face. “And she’s been suffering for months! If you could heal her why haven’t you!” She shoved him, much harder than Connie ever did, but still not hard enough to move him. He took the step back so she wouldn’t realize that.

"I tried, she wouldn't let me. She said her aches were natural, she ‘earned them'. And you know Nanefua, she sticks to her guns." He stowed his hands back in his pockets and bit his lip. Kiki's anger died as quick as it came, she knew that part was true at least. "But Kiki, she's not the first person who wouldn't let me help them, eventually, I figure out how to make them understand. Soon, she'll be feeling great again and keeping this town shipshape for as long as she’d like.”

Steven gave Kiki a brief smile she couldn’t return. The Rutiles both gave a thumbs up as if this was going well. "Kiki, I swear, it'll be fine. I'm a Crystal Gem, we protect humans, I'll save her."

“She’s not going to be okay with that.” Kiki’s eyes didn’t meet him.

Steven could feel the itch in his eyes that he had to push down, “Are we going to be okay with her gone! She’ll accept this, I know she will. Me and Nanefua have always been short little peas in the pod.”

Kiki gave Steven a hug, one that felt like a goodbye. "You're a big pea now Steven. I'll get those forms filled for you. And umm, I'll keep you updated with Ganga."

“Yeah, good. Please do that.” Steven released the hug, Kiki squeezed his hand, before turning to give the Twins a hug too.

“I need to get ready to talk to Jenny after the show. Sorry I pushed you Steven.”

“It’s okay.” She turned and jogged away from him.

**11:50AM, ten minutes until lights out.**

Steven wandered around the crowd, there was a small pit behind his gem, where he knew his gems point was. He took in a breath and blew out a sigh, hoping to release some of his stress. He supposed it helped a little, but he was looking for a better relief now. He needed to find Connie, he always missed her worse after they fused. He often wondered if he was clingy, but Connie told him it was fine. He felt the need to cling tonight.

He heard her before he saw or felt her, a loud guffaw followed by Amethyst voice. Steven couldn’t help but be confused when he finally spotted her. She had an arm draped over a stranger in a sloppy hug, her face blushed and she’d pulled down her scarf, “Check out my cool scar!” she giggled. Amethyst was trailing behind her and laughing at everything she did.

Steven jogged up to them, “Oh my god! Amethyst look its Steven! He’s the best!” Connie charged him and practically collapsed into his arms. “I love you sooo much!” her arms squeezed his neck and she gave his cheek a kiss.

 Steven looked to Amethyst, searching for an answer. Amethyst smiled and held up an empty bottle.

“I love you too. So, are you drinking?” He asked her with a smile, though the question was unneeded, as he could smell it on her.

“Oh yeah, but it’s totally okay Stevie. Hey ya know, Lars is the coolest! He told me, hehe, he told me that the normies; can’t tell I’m a human. So they’ll sell me whatever! Whateva Stevie! Beers, shots, t-shirts; I got like four CD’s.”

"Oh boy," Steven mumbled.

“Oh man Steven, she’s been a riot since I found her.” Amethyst held an ecstatic and mischievous grin.

Connie had started rocking herself in Steven’s arms and humming, “Connie, what’re you doing?”

“I’m having so much fun Steven! This is like, a whole new experience. So, I think should fuse again.” Connie rested her head on him, Steven looked to Amethyst for support but she only offered to stifled her own laughing.

Connie pouted, "I'm serious! Do you think Stevonnie would be sober or- like me? Cause Stevie I'm totally sloshed."

“That’s a good question, Stevie.” Amethyst was clearly on the side of mischief he realized.

"Wait! Wait! Amethyst should fuse too! She can't get drunk normally, right? I bet she'd be super funny. And I want to play with the yo-yo Steven."

“Connie, I don’t think drunk fusion is a good idea. It raises more questions then I’m prepared to ask myself tonight. But, I’m glad you’re having fun.”

“Okay, okay Steven,” She nestled herself into his neck, then she got excited and lurched forward and grasped Steven’s face, stars in her eyes.

“Connie, ya squishin ma face.”

"Oh my god! We need to fuse with Garnet sometime! I want to fuse with Garnet!" Steven laughed, she was clearly really excited about this.

"Don't we all," Amethyst mumbled.

“Since when? And why?” he asked Connie.

"Because Steven, because. All her fusions are big. We'd be like, a kaiju! My dad would be so proud of me if I was a kaiju and my Mom. Well, she'd stop worrying about me going to college if I could see the future."

Steven giggled, "I'll run it by her." Connie pouted again, Steven laughed. He laughed hard, so hard he could barely breathe.

“Steven, what’s wrong? Why are you upset?”

He was weeping, he'd fallen to his knees, he looked around confused Amethyst had fallen to the ground rivers of tears rolling down her cheeks. He'd accidentally dropped Connie, this couldn’t be right. He didn’t understand and he couldn’t see through the tears and the grief being inflicted on him.

“Steven don’t cry; I’m not going anywhere.” Connie wrapped her arms back around him, holding him as the green walls cracked and the lights went out.

**12:00AM, the end of an era.**

The weeping of the gems consumed the beach, Steven could barely stand from the sorrow radiating from his gem. He didn’t understand, why did Blue feel this grief. Why was this wound bleeding so profusely, he thought he’d healed the cracks. That he’d helped her.

From inside the tent, they couldn't see the sky above. Just the powerful blue and yellow light from their ships breaching the tarps above, the wave of pressure as their ships swept by and threatened to rip the ceiling down.

"Where's White?" he heard a voice yell in the dark. He could feel Connie holding him, but he could sense her worry for him, he could sense the Amethyst desperation to push off Blue's power, he could sense Blue's immense wave of sadness and grief and Yellow's hot eruption of rage and sadness. And he could feel the absence of the brilliant light of White before he could see the black space it left the sky.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This came out quite a bit later then I'd intended. In response, I'm going to try and take my schedule for this a bit more seriously moving forward. Next chapter should be out on April 20th, and every other Saturday after that.


	5. We're Rolling Now

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Didn't have time to get any new art ready for this chapter, very sorry. But, my semester is almost over so I may come back and correct this later.

The warriors orbited each other, golden sun and a black hole. Both waiting for collision, for the embrace, for the confirmation of fates arrival. Pale white stars were in the distance, but they closed in. This was gravity’s center, the destiny of all things, certainly theirs.

 

Yellow charged the monster, she stepped, thrust, pivoted. She danced over the ruins of her ship, her eyes locked on the crack in the void. All she had to do was drive her spear into it and rend the beast, she would return what had been pulled in by the monster.

Yellow Diamond pulled her arm from the petty gold light that controlled her arm shaped ship, it slammed into the beach below, something she hadn’t intended. Her pathetic arm was just too shaky for a more measured landing, and she couldn't seem to keep her eyes on the ship's path. Just the shards of White Diamond her Pearl was attempting to piece together in the corner. When the ship shuddered underneath her many of them spilled to the ground with a dozen spine chilling clangs.

The sound rang in Yellow’s ears and into her head. They added to the weight she carried.

She slammed her fist against the wall, hoping to drown out the ringing. Her Pearl desperately leaned over to gather what she’d dropped, causing her to drop more. The ringing redoubling its efforts to crack Yellow. _Clod. Clod. Clod. Now what? What are you going to offer them? What are you going to do…?_

When she brought her fist down she realized she’d cracked the wall. “Citrine, come fix me.” _I can’t go seeing Steven and Blue like this, they’ll need me to be strong. And decisive._

Yellow's Pearl may have given her a concerned look, but Yellow paid her no mind. She didn't care either way, she needed to take some of this weight off her rage. It had been growing, she desperately tried to hold it in but the effort was futile. Pointless. It felt like a heavy stone was pressing against her gem, threatening to burst out of her chest. Yellow wondered if it was possible to corrupt herself? The figured she'd probably just be destabilized by this pressure.

"Citrine now!" She slammed her fist again, this time against the arm of her throne. The minuscule yellow gem rushed over to Yellow's feet. An elite quartz soldier and guard, she’d been told when her Demantoid designed them that they’d be bigger than the other quartzes, they all looked small to Yellow, she supposed the other quartzes did look smaller though. She’d said that they’d have a purer yellow hue, more of their Diamond’s essence. Yellow doubted that the Citrines had much of her essence. It was true they shared her hue; but their hair was a long flowing mess, nothing like hers, their bodies were thick, unlike Yellow’s form, and their temperament. The Citrines were unburdened by Yellow’s rage, this one irritatingly so. The rage that threatened to crush Yellow was nothing but a pebble whose touch left only the faintest whisper of a ripple across the Citrine’s form.

Citrine brought her hand to Yellow’s boot, then she closed her eyes. Yellow could almost feel the whispers of Citrine’s mind touching hers, Citrine’s form became transparent, a sure sign the connection had been made. Yellow Diamond rolled her eyes, Citrine didn’t seem to be making any real attempts to suppress her anger. The longer she could see through the inferior gems form the angrier she got, _Incompetent! Ha, my essence, absurd. We share nothing but a color._ Citrine grimaced as she tried in vain to wade through the tides of Yellow’s emotions.

_Absurd and stupid her powers are nothing like mines and she’s incompetent. Altering a gem that’s from Blue. Her barriers, Steven. And the calm must be White. Maybe her incompetence is from me. Damn it, clod clod clod._

“Damn it you pathetic clod do it already!” Yellow slammed her fist against her throne again, discharging electricity into the chair. Yellow glared hateful daggers straight through the Citrine’s form as she stepped away from her.

“My Diamond, I cannot.”

“You can’t!” Yellow could barely hold the electricity in her shaking hands, the Citrine became tangible again. _The insolence, dropping the connection before the job is done!_ “What use are you then? Why can’t you perform the simple task I had created for! Fix this!”

Citrine brushed a strand of hair from her shoulder. “My Diamond, I can’t adjust your current feelings any more than I can make you pink, blue, or white. Your mindscape is… Compromised at the moments. The mountains of anger have burst and poured gold lava over your amber stones of patience, over the pearlescent forest that was your desire to change, and the red sands of insecurities. The lime plateaus of your rashness have risen and shifted to pave the way for your anger's flow. The blushing sea of love you hold for Steven and Blue holds its form but the clouds that are your admiration for White have turned into cyclones, their winds enhancing the golds spread. No adjustment I’m capable of could overcome this, and then… There’s Blue Diamond’s influence. I’m not strong enough to overcome this.”

"My insecurity! My rashness? You'd insult your Diamond? I have half a mind to destabilize you, I can toss Blue your gem. I'm sure she'd get more use out of you than me!" The arcs of electricity bounced from her hand and against the wall, her throne, and inches from the Citrine, she bore the heat unflinchingly. _If she’s not scared of me she should be, I can make her scared, easily._

A yelp from the corner pulled her attention, an arc of her power had struck the wall near her Pearl. _At least someone here knows what’s going on._

"Resume your post Citrine, before you're struggling to resume your form." Citrine nodded her head and marched to the edge of the room where she stood quietly.

_Blue’s probably out of her ship by now. Steven is probably talking with her now. They’re probably expecting me, but what do I have for them!_

The small gem in the corner had stopped working, a tear rolling down her cheek. She rubbed it away, and gingerly put down her task before rising to approach her Diamond. Leaving White’s remains on the recovered scraps of her twinkling black cape.

“My Diamond, I’m afraid… I’m sorry, all the shards aren’t here.”

Yellow’s face contorted in anger or possibly in pain, the boulder in her chest seemed to double in size in an instant.

 _That can't be! No, clods, clods, clods damn them all! It can't be unless that feeble minded Zircon is faulty!_ Yellow stood, barely able to lift herself under the weight of the boulder, but she had to push it up and away from her. “Pearl, bring Jargon Zircon in here, at once.”

Her Pearl ran off at once, she was an obedient and reliable servant and a constant one. Her absence left her nothing to look at but the corner she'd been sitting in.

Yellow Diamond regretted sending her away, she could have gone herself to pull that useless pebble from her quarters. Instead, she'd stayed to stare at the remains of her sister, or was White her mother? Steven had used the word once, saying White was like a Mom to all of them, though the sentiment didn't make much sense to Yellow Diamond.

But, all the same, ‘mother’ was what she thought as she stared at the shards in the corner. She seemed so small now, her gem colorless and devoid of its normal brilliant light. It seemed obvious now that there wasn’t enough gem there to fix her, less than half of the shards had been found. Pearl had been dutifully trying to fulfill the hopeless task Yellow had given her. _Why did I think there were more shards, had I just wanted there to be more? Damn it all._

Her Pearl returned the Jargon Zircon following several steps behind her. Jargon was taller than the Pearl she followed, and carried herself with more pride, though it was shaky at the moment. Her normally pristine white cloak was hanging loosely over one shoulder, the black vest she wore beneath it seemed disheveled, but the white diamond shaped badge that was pinned to it looked like it had been polished mere seconds ago. Jargon drummed her fingers together, stopped to adjust her visor resting on her long nose, then brought her finger back together. “Yes, Yellow Diamond.”

"There are shards missing Jargon." Yellow stood, a mountain ready to blow over the tiny gem. She clenched and unclenched her fist, the friction in her palm quickly becoming a storm.

“I never claimed otherwise.” Jargon said flatly.

The boulder in her chest wanted to roll, she pushed it off her instead. She grit her teeth.

“Excuse me?”

“I never claimed to have found all of my Diamo— Ahh!" Yellow ripped the little gem off her feet and brought her into the air, the gold arcs that stretched from her fist ran across her screens and chair, threatening to destroy it all, her Pearl scurried behind her throne. _She thinks she can make a fool of me! She thinks she can keep that tone, send me to face Steven and Blue without White!_

“You’d let our empire sit in ruins Jargon! You’d send me with nothing to console Blue with! I told you to find her shards! Are your scanners broken? What of your powers? Would you have me believe you didn’t think to tell me she was missing shards! Where is the rest Zircon? Where!” Yellow wanted to destabilize the useless creature that cried in her fist, to smash her under her weight, the horrible weight that kept growing, _push it away Yellow._ What a great form of release it would be to let someone else bare this, _it might as well be this lump of unpolished stone_. Looking at her brilliant white form made her angry anyways.

“Yellow Diamond I… My scans aren’t faulty; every shard present in the ruins is here. Everything in orbit is accounted for. There were shards missing from the scene I— I’m sorry I didn’t make that detail more explicit. But, I can return to the scene, and can track them, and and I—“ Yellow tightened her grip to cut off all of Jargon’s words, her pointless words. Every word that she had was utterly meaningless.

Yellow pulled the gem closer to her eyes, to see the face of incompetence better. Jargon pulled her neck in, on the verge of bursting into a wave of tears. Yellow let go of Jargon, who landed at her feet. Yellow couldn’t hold anything anymore, the weight in her chest was no longer a boulder, it had grown, skipping over mountains, even continents, it was practically a planet she bore now. _Maybe if we’re lucky it’ll crack you, no Yellow. Push it away!_ Yellow took a march, crossed the room, pivoted and crossed the room again, and again, and again.

_The shatterer must have taken some of the shards with them. Like the Uncorrupted did with the Morganite, but how did they pull it off against White Diamond?_

Yellow wished Blue's power had a shorter range, that she could do something to quell the tears rolling down her face. _Damn it._ She stomped her foot, _Blue and Steven are just sitting outside, waiting for your plan of action. So what is it_

"All of you out!" She'd twisted back around to face the gems, Jargon was already fleeing from the room, Citrine nodded and followed Jargon. Pearl approached her Diamond.

“May I stay my Diamond?”

It took Yellow a second to understand what Pearl had asked, her eyes had found the corner again. “What, No Pearl… Maybe?” Yellow’s min had started racing with old plans of action, and each was hopeless and stupid. She ran through one, dismissed it, another, and another, she dismissed those. _No, clods clods clods. Nevermind that, she wouldn’t agree to that and Steven doesn’t need it. Perhaps if I leaned on them? If we grouped up? No no no. We’d be one big unbalanced target. Perhaps… Let it be? Would that be the Era Three wat? Or is it Era Four now?_

“My Diamond,” Pearl was still at her feet, her hands clasped in that ridiculous way Pearls did, eager to help. _What help could you offer me?_

"Tell me, Pearl, have you absorbed any of my military strategies in the ages of service under me?"

“Ehh… No, my Diamond."

_Hopeless._

“Of course not, and have you any particularly wise council to offer me? Or should I ask for a Sapphire to take your place?”

“I’m not sure I do, my Diamond.”

_Clods clods clods._

"Well I'm quite sure, not a wise thing has ever come from you, you're pointless." Yellow had found her way back to standing in front of her throne, she slammed her fist into the arm again. She was sure she cracked it but kept her eyes on Pearl. Pearl shrank under her eyes, Yellow let out a laugh, a cackle, loud and mad. She flicked away a tear, "I know Pearl! Perhaps you've got some experience giving someone empire shattering new? Told them of the end of an era? Of their mother's demise? Any of that Pearl!"

Yellow slammed her fist into the chair, her fist cleaving through the arm and scattered chunks of metal in every direction.

“No my Diamond, I don’t.”

“Shatter you then Pearl! You offer me nothing! Not! A single. Thing…” _Clod, you utterly hopeless clod._

She kicked at the back of her chair, it snapped under her foot, dust and rubble falling behind it. She discharged all her lighting into the throne, it smoked and cracked and quaked under the force of Yellow's scream, she held the thunder until all the pressure left her body. The great boulder had finally reached its peak.

"Shatter me, Pearl," Yellow whispered, she turned ready to collapse. She fell to her chair, and missed, cracking the seat and sliding to the ground. She cried and let her arms fall and her body slouch against the rubble, laying her head on the ruins of the right armrest.

A soft touch found her leg. Her Pearl was still with her. _Why are you here?_

“Pearl. I’ve got a single carbon of an idea as to what I’m going to offer Blue and Steven when I step out of this ship. Not one clue as to what I’m going to do, I am hopeless.”

Pearl looked to the corner, but she spoke to Yellow. “My Diamond, you’ll do what you’ve always done. What I’ve always been the loyal witness to. You’re the Diamond of action. You don’t need an idea, that’s how Steven changes the universe. His ideas are his sword. But, my Diamond, you’ve always acted, since the moment I emerged. Blue will mourn but she’ll hold the remains of the empire together, Pink will speak and make them happy again, and you’ll charge.”

“I’ve always acted under White Diamond. Who commands me? What will I be building?” Yellow and Pearl both looked to the corner, as if it had some answer for them.

Pearl rested her forehead on Yellow’s giant leg, “My Diamond, I’ve seen stars come forward and die in my time with you, and I’ve seen that cycle more times than I’ve seen you look back for orders. You’ve rolled over every problem facing our empire and you’ve been leading the charge on your own since Era Two.” When Pearl lifted her head from her Diamond her face was determined.

“But this threat, I’m desperate for the solution.” Yellow rose her head, she knew what to do with the boulder on her chest, with this great weight. She knew what her purpose has always been.

“My Diamond is illustrious and grandiose, and has been very effective in her past solutions.”

"Ha! Well yes, Pearl." Yellow pulled herself off the throne and sat up, "But, I don't think that my normal path of destruction and creation, with a heavy dose of shattering, is going to fly anymore. There's a code of ethics we all agreed too. They won't like it if I… If I…"

“Carry out your righteous vengeance for the shattering of our White Diamond? Perhaps not, but on the other hand. What battle would be more… Ethical.”

Yellow Diamond and her entourage of gems emerged from her ship’s fingers in a glaze of gold light. She knew what her path was now, and that she’d have to roll this weight down it and over everything in it. She knew the first thing in her path was her loved ones. But they were strong, stronger than her and they’d forgive her in time. Upsetting Steven would be a difficult obstacle though.

He was already moving towards, so she marched to meet him. He had been standing beside his family when she left the ship, his arms had been wrapped around as much of Blue Diamond as he could hold. She knew he intended to offer Yellow the same, she was tempted to accept, but that would make this harder. Steven took three quick steps and then leaped to the height of Yellow's gems, she was quick to bring her palm up and provide him a platform to land on.

His hand pulled across his face in an attempt to thwart the river of tears Blue was inducing, when he couldn't, he pushed on in spite of them. "Yellow, I'm so sorry. I don't fully understand what's happened, Blue isn't ready to talk. But, I know something's happened with White Diamond."

 _Action, you need to take action._ Yellow pulled in a long breath and got ready to roll. “Steven, I need you to dismiss your gems from the beach, your family can stay, but we’ll want some privacy.” _His power is healing, he’s the strongest Diamond, he’ll be okay._

He did as Yellow bid, dismissing the mass of gems that were gathered on his beach, asking them to return to the moon, their kindergartens, their homes, but that if they lived on the beach he’d need them to leave for… “How long do they need to be out?”

"Not all that long I expect," Yellow answered.

Steven nodded and finished dismissing them, Yellow was surprised by how many gems Steven had at his temple, and frustrated by how long it took them to leave. Though she supposed it gave her a moment to collect her thoughts.

When Steven was done surveying the beach for stragglers Yellow gently put him down amongst his remaining retainer. His family she thought, the stoic perma-fusion, the tiny Amethyst, his Pearl, and Connie came immediately to his side. The Lapis Lazuli, Peridot, Bismuth, Nephrite, and that perfect Jasper stood a few steps behind them. _Wish that last one had stayed in my court, I’d have use for her._ Yellow opened her mouth to start but a portal opened near her foot instead, a pink circle that deposited the human space captain, he and Steven shared a few words then he joined his group.

Ten members of his entourage, she was glad he had that many. Much more than her or Blue Diamond had when they’d been dealt the blow. Yellow only had her Pearl, that blasted Citrine, and of course Blue.

Blue had been better off, she had Yellow. Blue also had a bigger entourage then before, all who seemed to love her great deal. Blue's Pearl, of course, she softly held her Diamond now as she had at the scene, the fact that she still wore that apron covered in stains annoyed Yellow, _she dresses like a Bismuth now,_ but she knew Blue didn’t mind it. Her trio of Aquamarines clung to her coats, and her perma-fusion guard, _they call themselves Ametrine I think,_ stood close by. Though Blue’s odd Sapphire was lying in the sand several yards away, she stared at Yellow. _Blue’s new Star is stranger than most._

“I think we’re ready Yellow, that is if you are of course.” Steven’s voice brought her back to the matter at hand. _Action Yellow, take the action._

"Thank you, Steven, I'm ready." She bit her lip though. She looked to Steven and his family, and Blue and hers, and she seized her resolve. She was going to tip the boulder now, it would roll and roll and roll down the mountain, she'd gain momentum and when she made it to her destination she'd be unstoppable. The path forward would be very clean for her siblings.

“Steven, White Diamond has been shattered, and most of Homeworld with her.”

There were many gasp, cries, some silent, but Yellow was locked on to Steven. Connie reached for his hand and he took it. _Good now don’t let go until this is over._

“Yellow, I don’t understand?” Steven looked from Yellow to Blue, who sniffled and nodded confirmation, then he turned back to Yellow.

“Sometime today a distress beacon was sent out from Homeworld’s western hemisphere, it was mostly static, the message was delayed and distorted. Blue and I decided to answer it together. Our ships arrived into a cloud of debris and floating ruins, the entirety of Homeworld’s eastern hemisphere had fallen out our Gravity Field Projectors.” Yellow’s voice caught in her throat as another sob escaped Blue and rippled out to all the congregated gems. "When we searched the ruins, we barely found any gems. Most of the hemisphere's population was missing, the ones we did find were scattered shards. And then we found White."

Yellow’s Pearl stepped forward and pulled up the bubble they’d put White’s shards in. Steven gasped and another choking sob rippled out from Blue. “Her ship was destroyed and floating in the wreckage, and her shards were lain about.” Yellow finally finished. _Hard parts yet to come though._

When the sobs and gasp finished there were questions boiling in the crowd below her: the Pearl asked how this could have happened, the Peridot asked who could have done such a thing, while the Bismuth asked about the weapon used. His fusion stood stoic and unreadable, the Amethyst leaned into Steven. He, hand over his mouth, wept, all the gems resumed weeping in fact.

But then Connie stepped forward, three angry steps that pulled Steven forward one. "Yellow, where are the shards? Steven can bring her back." _His Connie is like me, she knows the action Steven needs to take, but—_

“Whoever did this took a sizeable amount of shards with her. There’s too much missing for Steven to revive.”

“And, and how was she shattered exactly, who did it?” Connie took another few steps, her hand pulled Steven one more step.

“We don’t know yet, there were no surviving witnesses.”

Yellow felt helpless again when Steven looked up to her in horror, a soft “no” escaping his lips. Connie turned in to embrace him. _No Yellow, you’re not helpless, you’re not an observer you’re a Diamond. A boulder rolling, no. A planet, rolling to the center of the cosmos where destiny is waiting._

“We do have clues.” Yellow gestured for Jargon Zircon to step forward. She summoned a bubble with another gems shards inside, though these shards had been smashed into much smaller pieces then White’s. “Jargon present what you’ve gathered.”

Jargon stepped forward to meet  Steven and Connie, “Steven, we know from the damaged signals and recordings I found that the attack was sudden. It seems as if the attacker just appeared on Homeworld without the use of a warp pad or largescale ship, it’s possible she flew in on a small ship or had the ability to fly innately.”

_Hmm. This Jargon seems less emotional than before, perhaps she held as little love for her Diamond as the Bismuth does for me._

"At the scene, we found several slice marks along White's ship, the ruins, and consistent splits along many of the gem shards at the scene. The marks indicate a very large summoned weapon with an inward curving blade." Jargon continued, but Yellow noticed Connie's hand coming to her scarf. "Many of the footmarks, scuffs, and breaks in the wall seem to indicate a struggle between two similarly sized gems."

“Wait,” Steven held up a hand to stop her, “the attacker was as big as White Diamond?!”

Yellow bent a knee to be closer to Steven, she hoped she was comforting and not intimidating next to him. Though she knew she only did one well. "Yes, Steven. Our running theory is that this is a particularly massive fusion of… Gems who’re critical of the Diamond Authority that White represents.”

"You mean the Uncorrupted?" Steven and Connie announced at once. Steven, as a shocked question, and Connie as a soft statement.

"An inward curving blade, like a giant sickle maybe?" Connie suggested.

“Yes, they’re our prime suspects.” Yellow couldn’t look straight at Steven when she told him, she opted to look at the sand beneath his feet, and hope with her giant eyes it would still appear that she was looking at him. _This isn’t your fault Steven, you did what was in your nature as I’m about too._

“Sorry guys but that can’t be right.”

The crowd turned to the only creature who hadn’t shown a hint of sadness since arriving, Lars pushed his way back to the front of the crowd.

“What do you mean? It had to be them!” Blue Diamond finally rose from her weeping, with anger. “They appeared suddenly, they took the shards, this is just like with the Morganite!”

Lars was patient for Blue’s glare to calm, he kicked a lump of sand around for a moment, and only opened his mouth when he seemed certain he knew what he was getting at, “How many normal gems would it take to fuse into something that big? Fluorite is six and she’s what? Maybe up to Yellow’s gem? You’d need three separate Fluorites to reach White Diamonds height.”

“Lars, gem fusion doesn’t work in exact measurements like that, some two gem fusions are bigger than four gem ones, and Stevonnie is smaller than Steven.” Connie stumbled in her approach to Lars but intervened, “And that weapon sounds like a bigger version of Snowflake’s sickle to me.”

Steven stood behind Connie but Lars shrugged his shoulders, all the same, _he should show more respect in front of his Diamond._ “Even so, White Diamond is big, and whats the most gems you’ve seen able to maintain their fusion in a pinch. My whole crew has managed to fuse once, fourteen gems all together, and they couldn’t hold it together for more than ten seconds. How long can Steven maintain Obsidian for?”

"Not quite long enough to scale a Voltron Robot," Connie admitted with a sideways look to Steven.

Yellow ground her teeth, _what if the other human’s right? We may not even know the true target._

A loud scoff came from the Lapis Lazuli next to a very upset looking Peridot. “You guys think there’s only one kind of glue is the problem here.”

Two flaps of her wings carried her into the center of the gathering, her hair whipping behind her. "Those fusions liked each other. If you like your partner you're worried about them getting hurt, or you don't want to force it, you're considerate and communicating." _Why is she staring straight at the Jasper?_ "But if you're fused out of hate. Very different story. Right, Jasper?"

“Back off Lapis.” Amethyst positioned herself in front of Jasper.

“I’m just saying, if you’re enjoying inflicting pain, or want to wallow in pity and self-loathing, or want to have a go at a common enemy, you can just trap each other in the fusion indefinitely. No worries.” Lapis smiled but her eyes glared.

“It’s not the same, so back off!” The small Amethyst pulled her whip out of her chest.

In frustration Yellow let an arc of electricity escape her hand and strike the beach between them, she was tired of their irrelevant chatter. Steven and Connie had already been moving in to calm them both.

The Lapis flew back to the Peridot’s side and the Amethyst apologized and went over to Jaspers side. Steven rejoined Connie and came back to the center. Yellow was thoughtful in the interval; _I didn’t know a fusion could be held with hate? But, what if Lars is right, what if it’s not a fusion._

“Ahem.” Two voices announced themselves, she expected it to be Steven and Connie but found the Pearl and Bismuth. “We thought of a problem with the Uncorrupted theory too.” Pearl continued.

“Yeah, Snowflake doesn’t fuse with anyone but Crazylace, and Crazylace only ever fuses for fun.” The Bismuth explained.

Blue rolled her eyes and clapped her hands, the vibration rattling everyone on the beach, except Yellow. “Enough of this speculation, Jargon please, give Steven the gem.”

“Yes Blue,” Jargon nodded and brought Steven the bubble she held, tapped the top and led the shards gently fall into his hands. “This is the only intact remains my scans were able to find on the scene.”

"Steven, she may be our only witness, we need you to heal her," Yellow told him, her eyes, and all the others fell onto Steven.

Yellow wondered at how odd it was for Steven, the smallest Diamond, the most tender-hearted of them, to also be the one with power over life. Certainly, more power over it than White had, Steven was, in his own Stevenie way stronger than any other gem present.

Steven closed his hands and brought the shards more tightly together, dropping to his knees in the sand, and hung his head over the shard. Connie draped her arm over his shoulders, as much as she could reach, Yellow suspected she was whispering something to Steven but her hearing wasn’t as great as her sight. The moment it took Steven to restore the gem was brief, tears weren’t hard to find with an upset Blue Diamond around.

Another moment and Steven glowed, the glowing form deposited the reformed Pearl into the sand. Then he stood back up and wiped his eyes while Connie gave him a pat.

The previously shattered Pearl had come back scared and crying, she’d tucked herself into an undignified ball, her large ivory skirt folds making her look like a trembling flower, she held left ankle where her now seamless gem was embedded.

"Citrine calm her down," Yellow whispered. She hoped that Steven wouldn’t catch it, he tended to like letting gems feel things, but Yellow needed to get this done with. She adjusted her body to block Citrine from sight, her form became transparent. Steven was good at comforting gems, but even he couldn’t get one to stop crying in mere moments, Yellow hoped he’d accept responsibility though. Citrine’s form became tangible again and she gave a nod to Yellow. The Pearl had already stopped crying. _Good to know Citrine isn’t defective then._

“What happened?” The Pearl asked.

Steven, Connie, and his Pearl stepped forward but Yellow decided to seize the moment. "Listen, Pearl, your gem was crushed under some stones during an assault on Homeworld. What do you remember?"

“I heard a sound and I think some debris hit me.” Yellow couldn’t help but roll her eyes, then she did the same gesture with her hand. _Before that._

“I umm, something passed over me. It was making an awful ruckus before that, and then a pillar cracked.”

“Did you see her then?! What did she look like?!” The Pearl flinched under Yellow Diamond’s questions

“I umm…”

“It’s okay, you’re safe. We just need to know what happened.” Steven was better at this then Yellow.

“I umm. Didn’t see much. Mostly a big shadow, I think she wore a coat.”

“Was she a fusion? What did she look like, how many arms? What kind of weapon did she have?” Jargon stepped to the Pearl, a round screen in her hand, jotting down and recording info.

“I don’t know, I think she only had two arms but I didn’t see much. I didn’t see her weapon just her huge cape, I think she was a Diamond.”

Yellow ground her teeth, “That’s impossible there’s only four of us.” Did this Pearl intend to give them nothing useful?

“I’m sorry my Diamond. That was foolish.” The Pearl seemed to shrink under Yellow’s shadow. Steven took notice and gave Yellow a frown.

A pink portal opened up amidst the group of Crystal Gems now, Lars was about to step through it when Steven spun around. “Lars where are you going?”

Lars tapped his toe in the sand, he didn't look at his Diamond when he answered. "I have a hunch about something. I'm going to check some things; I'll update you as soon as I know whether or not I've got anything." Steven and Yellow both opened their mouths to protest but he was through the portal before either's word could intercept him. Yellow was of half a mind to get back to searching for a trail too, it was time to end this and leave Steven to grieve his way, and for her to get to it in hers.

“Steven…”

Yellow took a deep breath and raised to her full height, and brought her palm out for him again. Then waved for Blue to join them. Steven landed in her hand and Blue was with them a second later. Then a portal deposited Connie onto her palm next to Steven, a frown on her face. _Since when can she do that._ Yellow couldn’t decide if she found the human’s audacious intrusion charming or infuriating. There were no sparks leaping out of her hand so she leaned towards the first.

“What is it Yellow?” Blue and Steven both asked, all eyes had found Yellow now. _Here’s the moment._

“Listen, I’m going after the shatterer.” _Keep moving, you’re not as strong as Steven but you’ll gain enough momentum and crash through everything in your way, keep rolling._ They opened their mouths to protest but she pushed past their words. “I’m going after her, and I’m going to rip White’s shards out of her fist, or make her tell me where they are. Then, I’ll bring shards back to you, White’s and the Shatterers!”

“Yellow you can’t shatter some—“ She didn't bother to register if it was Steven, Connie, Blue or all of them together before smothering their words on her downward roll.

“It’s not up for debate. I’m a commander, a military leader. I’m a warrior. I’m going to take action, and the action to take is clear. I’m going to destroy the ones who would destroy us, destroy our way of life!”

Steven’s eyes fell from Yellow’s and onto the shaking platform he stood on, Yellow’s hand would betray her. “Yellow, an eye for an eye makes the whole world blind. We can’t go shattering or killing.”

“Not a lot of use for eyes when someone’s taken out the light Steven, no. Don’t argue with me. If I’m blind then I’m deaf too, and I’m done talking too. This is what has to be done, to save White Diamond or else to avenge her.”

Steven opened his mouth but she closed her hand on him and Connie and brought them down to the beach. _Time for me to go._

A hand seized her shoulder, “Yellow you can’t go by yourself, you’re trembling!” _Damn it Blue, don’t make me roll over you to._

"We have roles we need to fulfill Blue, and nothing that anyone's done in this era changes that, not for us. You need to preserve what we've got Blue, he's got to show them how to be happy, I've got to fight. No, Blue. I want to fight." Yellow laughed at her stupid hands, they give her away before she even knows what they're giving away. "No, I want to fight. I'm excited at the prospect of hitting that monster with everything I've got! If every gem gets to choose a purpose now I choose this fight as mine. Citrine, Jargon, Pearl, we're leaving. And bring the other Pearl, I'll have a few more questions before I return her to what’s left of Homeworld.”

Yellow spun on her heel and took marching steps towards her ship.

Steven leaped to her shoulder, "We can't shatter our enemies Yellow!"

“You can’t.” She swept him off her shoulder, his bubble protected him from her hand and he floated to the ground. _Maybe he wasn’t the strongest Diamond._

Blue seized her shoulder again. “Please Yellow, if they shattered White they could shatter you too!”

“She wasn’t ready; she wasn’t a soldier; she wasn’t looking for the fight.” She pulled her shoulder free of Blue and finished her march. _And I’ll enjoy their attempts._

Yellow was lifting the ship into the air before boarding had even finished, letting a giant gold finger lower for her entourage.

Yellow was stepping in herself when a blast of sorrow struck her. Not the waves of emotions that swept over everyone, a blast targeting her alone. Made for her alone. Blue tried to pull up Yellow’s memories of miserably enforcing rules on lesser gems. _I’m breaking the rules now Blue._ Feelings and memories of mourning, of trauma, and the many sources of her anger swam through her mind. _Everything that motivates me Blue._ Then Blue Diamond tried for her regrets: shattered gems, planets destroyed, battles fought against desperate enemies, weapons made, and the cluster of shards she’d implanted in a once purposeless rock. _Ha!_

Yellow stepped into her ship, not a single tear shed. She wasn’t sorry for those things, there was no use in being sorry for things she couldn’t fix. Before long the massive yellow arm ship was pushing off the surface of the planet. Yellow’s ship balled into a fist and punched into space. _We’re rolling now._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> An old Peridot drawing, my attempt to make up for not having anything new.
> 
>  
> 
>   
> 
> 
> And Yellow Diamond's Citrine is almost completely lifted, with permission, from ConnieSwap. My favorite work on this site. If by any chance you haven't come across it I highly recommend.  
> https://archiveofourown.org/series/630527 


	6. Scars

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In the wake of White Diamond's shattering, Connie, Amethyst, and Jasper decide to go to The Big Donut.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh boy, sorry for that weirdly long hiatus for no reason. It was the last couple weeks of school and it was a lot. But, now it's my summer break so chapters should come smoothly now.

“I didn’t want to hurt anyone! I’m sorry!” Her rock was crying, falling; no she’d realize he had been sinking. She had tied herself to him and was sinking too. This wasn’t the first time they’d sank together and it wouldn’t be the last; she recalled the pink bubble she’d sank below the waves in a lifetime ago. The sinking pink stone had rippled out and altered the currents.

The ground and sky had flipped, several times, one moment the sky was above her, then the ground, then they were to her sides; the colors blended together into irrelevance. She lost track of the surface they’d fallen from too; it wasn’t important either.

But she could keep track of the rock she was sinking with. She’d swam to him and they were again pulled into one another’s orbits. She’d always found space and sea very similar, perhaps this rock was a comet, more likely it was a world unto itself.

“None of them would let me help them, I had no choice!” His tears poured up past his temples, lifting off his crown and into the strands of their hair like stars being lost in the morning.

“It’s okay!” She yelled, squeezing him into her.

"No, it's not!" The ground and sky separated again, a solid and inevitable pale green below them, and a brilliant hopeful blue above.

“But, it’s okay to think about it!”

“It feels so bad!”

“That’s okay too! There was nothing else you could have done!”

He leaned his head into her shoulder, he still clutched his face, his stars still leaped between the cracks in his fingers and into the cosmos, or sea, or sky. Or into the void. He’d heard her through all this and she knew she could save them. And when she did all outside of them faded. “I don’t want to feel this way!”

 “You have to; you have to be honest with how bad it feels. So you can move on, that’s how it was for me!”

When she went home that night, his hug goodbye had all the pressure of being at the bottom of the sea, and her chest felt like it had become a supernova, and his chin was tucked snuggly into her shoulder. Connie knew that beautiful pressure would stay with her as long as the oceans depths and cosmos farthest reaches stayed black, and maybe even after that.

“Hey sis, who do you think would win in a fight? Me or Lapis?” Amethyst asked from Jasper’s shoulder.

Connie and the two gems that walked behind her had decided to run away to The Big Donut, to escape the cacophony of crying, despair, and despaired crying that the beach had become the last three days. Since Steven wouldn't give any of them anything to do anyways; they decided on donuts. 

Jasper laughed, "She'd crush you easily."

“I think it depends, how close are you to her and how close is she to water when you start?” Connie tried not to make a habit of these speculations, but it was hard not to jump to Amethyst defense. Plus, who would win in a fight had always kind of been a game of the trios.

That, and Connie was desperate to get her mind off of how helpless she’d felt the last three days. It’s started with a night of Steven being inconsolable. White Diamond’s shattering and Yellow’s quest for revenge had both hit him hard. When the sun rose and ended that night, he went to work with the grieving gems, he hadn't stopped for three days, and she'd barely been able to see or talk to him over that time. When she did he was brief, to the point, and when she demanded he take a rest he almost cried. In the end, she decided to trust his judgment. Though she didn’t really trust her own.

“Whatever Jasper, she’s not that tough!” Amethyst voice cut through Connie’s fog, snapping her back to the beach. She realized she’d missed part of their conversation.

“I still think you could win Amethyst; you can be fast when you want to be. You’d just have to close the gap before her water caught you.” Connie didn’t know what Jasper had said, but she could take an educated guess.

“Lapis would win either way.” Jasper scoffed.

“Uhh, you jerk.” Amethyst groaned and flipped Jasper’s mane of white hair into her face. Then laughed when Jasper dropped her.

“Trust me, grabbing Lapis is a bad strategy.” Jasper stepped past Amethyst and carried on their walk.

“Well, Tiger’s Eye could take her.”

“We couldn’t last time.”

“And that’s time to change the subject guys.” Connie cut in.

Memories of her failures joined in her troubles about Steven, the disaster with the Human Zoo, and when the Morganite was shattered, they mixed in with her thoughts about how stressed Steven had looked when Connie asked him to come sleep. _I should take my mind off this._

“So, who would win in a fight, Jasper or Demantoid?” Amethyst provided Connie an easy escape from her thoughts.

“I’d rip that nerd apart!” Jasper announced confidently.

Connie agreed, Demantoid wasn’t one for a fight, but that wasn’t exactly how this game of theirs was played. “I don’t know Jasper, a Garnet by any other name.”

“Well, this one doesn’t have future vision, and isn’t a warrior.” Jasper seemed amused by the very idea.

“And she’s not a fusion, which is clearly Jazz’s kryptonite.” Amethyst took several quick strides to catch back up to Jasper and Connie.

Jasper cocked an eyebrow, “Kryptonite? I don’t know any gems like that? Is she a fusion or something?”

“It’s from a comic book, your Kryptonite is like… Your weakness.” Connie supplied.

“Nerds!” Jasper laughed, “And I have no weaknesses.”

“Oh that’s crap,” Amethyst shot back, folding her arms. “You won’t stand up for yourself whenever Lapis turns on you.”

“No point when she’s right.”

“Guys,” Connie cut back in. “Subject changed. Demantoid vs Jasper.” _How do these two ever get along when I’m not here?_

“No contest, Jasper gots her," Amethyst announced.

“Maybe but Deman does have a doom fist.”

Jasper smirked, “I have two.”

“Eh-hehe!” Connie and Amethyst both chuckled. Connie's ended sadly. _When did I start to laugh like Steven?_ She kicked a sand pile they passed, she doubted she’d be hearing that again in the near future, _it might be better if Yellow hadn’t been the worst._

Connie laughed, “Hey I’ve got one, me versus Yellow?”

Jasper and Amethyst both turned to her, blinked in unison, and held silence before Amethyst asked, “Do you mean the Pearl?”

“No. I mean the ungrateful Diamond who doesn’t care about Steven’s feelings or what he’s created.” Connie kicked another sand pile. “I think I could take her.”

“No. You couldn’t.” The big dumb striped gem turned back towards the direction they were walking, but only took a few steps before she realized Amethyst hadn’t followed her.

“Connie, do you want to talk about it?”

Connie found herself being pulled into a side hug by Amethyst, when she looked down to her she found a patient and comforting face. _Ugh, she looks like a little purple Steven!_

"How could she do that to him Amethyst; after everything, he's done for them."

Amethyst’s gentle hands patted Connie’s back, though she had to reach for it, “I’m not sure Connie, but, he’ll be okay. Nothing stays broken around Steven.”

“But like! Why? Why would she act like that? She wouldn’t even talk to anyone about it.”

“Hmmf.” Jasper stomped over to them, “How could she do that to him, why would she act like that. You’re a fighter Connie, like me, like Amethyst, you both know why Yellow Diamond has to act.”

“What does that even mean Jasper?!” Connie rolled her eyes, stepping past Amethyst and marching past Jasper. "And for the record, I could totally take Yellow! She can't poof me and I have portal powers!" She yelled behind her.

“Pretty sure lightning still hurts humans!” Amethyst yelled back.

Connie snapped her fingers and portaled the rest of the way to The Big Donut, where she waited the couple minutes it took the other two to make it back to her. Amethyst seemed to be explaining something to Jasper when they showed up, she gave Connie a sideways look and a big shrug, “Connie, why didn’t we just portal here in the first place?”

“Wouldn’t want to get back to the saddest beach on the planet too fast.”

Jasper nodded in agreement, it seemed like they really were the only three not made into complete emotional wrecks by all this. Well, Connie supposed she might be an emotional wreck, but that was her being upset about Steven being upset, totally different. She had also never really been able to get over seeing White Diamond rip Steven into halves. She was cordial of course, for Steven, but she didn't love White. Steven did though, he could love anyone. Jasper, on the other hand, had said White had been the reason Pink Diamond had died, then grunted, clenched her fist and held a long silent stare into the distance for quite a while.

Amethyst hadn’t commented on her opinions on White, but Connie figured her indifference had to do with being an earthling. Or possibly having been puppeted by White.

Jasper opened the door to the donut shop, a little bell signaling their entry. The aroma of fresh donuts swam out of the open door and some pop tunes played on the interiors radio. Connie wasn’t hungry often, but the smell held the power to revive something in her stomach that Steven’s powers had failed too.

“Umm, I think the sad donut man may have died…” Jasper announced flatly.

Connie pushed past her in a hurry and found something more disturbing than she’s expected. Manager Dewey was waving as they came in, like normal, but he was bright pink. His skin and hair was light cotton candy and his clothes had an odd amount of white frills and hearts on them. A fluffy pink eye patch was over his left eye and his smile was, unsettling.

“Well hello Connie, Amethyst, Jasper, can I offer you some delicious donuts this fine morning?” A pearl’s voice came out of his mouth in the tone of a chuckle.

“Primrose, where’s Dewey?” Connie asked, now certain it was the pink Pearl in disguise and not a new addition to the pink zombie family of hers.

“I don’t know what you’re talking about Concon, I’m Dewey.” She giggled dismissively.

“Dewey doesn’t call me Concon, isn’t pink, doesn’t wear an eye patch, doesn’t sound like that, and certainly doesn’t have a gemstone on his belly.” Connie counted the differences on her fingers.

"And he's not much of a giggler," Amethyst added.

Manager Dewey’s pink doppelgänger dramatically thrust out her hand to count the points. One finger, “Would you prefer Dewey call you Connie-Bonnie or Strawberry Tart?” Connie frowned. A second finger, “I got a bad sunburn having fun with Pearl, who’s nose poked my eye, and we laughed so hard about it that my voice got hoarse. And I thought she was so cool I got a matching belly accessory, all normal organic stuff.” She raised a sixth finger on the same hand, “And I’m more of a giggler then you’d know, the trick is just to actually be funny.” The pink Dewey ended on a wink, something easily confirmed despite her eye patch, as she announced “Wink!” When she did it.

“Prim I swear, if this is like that time with Mr. Smiley-”

“Oh, Smiles really needed to sleep though!”

“You chained him to a bed!” Connie threw her hands in the air.

“But, the holograms running Funland let Peridot on the coasters.” Contributed Amethyst, receiving a Connie glare of disapproval.

“And Smiles was very well rested afterward." Primrose smiled with Dewey’s face. “Now that that’s settled, what kind of donuts can Manager Dewey get for you?”

“Nothing is settled! Where’s Dewey!”

Primrose and Connie held a long glare. “He’s in the breakroom.” She finally conceded.

Connie marched past the counter to go find him, Amethyst and Jasper stayed to order donuts, which Primrose was juggling as Connie moved into the backroom.

Dewey was just napping. He had laid down on an old red couch and his head was resting in a pink holograms lap. An abandoned newspaper was on the coffee table by him and the television in the corner had been paused during a training video. “See no chains or ropes this time.” Primrose’s whispered into Connie’s ear.

Connie jerked away in surprise. Having been snuck up on by the Pearl, “Okay, well you didn’t drug him or anything?”

“I don’t know what drugs are.” Primrose finally dropped her shapeshift and assumed her natural form. Her hair wasn’t bound like it had been when Connie met her, and instead was a mess of curls, and her outfit featured many more poofs and frills then before, as well as some stripes on her leggings. The only other major change over the years was the decision to wear the cutest eyepatch Connie had ever seen and rename herself, Primrose as an echo of what her Diamond had done.

Connie sighed, shot Primrose a final glare, and decided to let whatever this was be. She walked back to the correct side of the counter, ordered herself some donuts. “Two of the red glazed ones with the sprinkles.” _Max trans fats._

“Pearl, what are you doing?” Jasper asked, the group watching Primrose pull a purple employee shirt over her form. 

“Well, I’m helping my new human friend, and trying out fun human stuff… Like a job.”

"But your job was planning the Cosmic Jubilee," Jasper grunted.

“Well, Steven saw fit to take it on himself, did he decide to do the that with his guards too?” She shot back.

Connie shot her hand up to stop Jasper before she got defensive, or retaliating. "Steven's got Pearl with him right now, which is normal when he's dealing with all the politicie junk. He'll probably swap her out for me in the next day or so." Connie was acutely aware of the lack of confidence in her voice.

"More likely he'll need me soon," Jasper mumbled, loudly.

Connie decided to ignore her as something more important occurred to her, “Wait, when did he take on the Jubilee?”

Primrose sighed, “The morning after White was shattered.” Then she giggled again.

“You don’t seem all that torn up about it?” Amethyst asked.

Primrose giggled again and pulled her eyepatch up, revealing the cracked mound of flesh beneath, “Eye wonder why?!” Her grin turned wicked.

Connie put a half-eaten donut down, it and the whole donut shop seemed to fall away. She sank into her thoughts. _Steven took on the Jubilee? That would mean he’s dealing with all the oncoming gems, probably a lot more than normal now. He’s sending out orders to address the pirates and Uncorrupted. He’s overseeing expansion on the Moon City. He’s been regularly contributing Pink Essence to the Era Three Kindergartens, though I doubt that’s a priority at the moment, then again it might be? And he has like a dozen other Diamond related activities! And the Jubilee, what is he thinking?_

The chime of the shop's bell pulled Connie out of her fog, she looked up and was surprised to find Garnet had entered.

"Hey, Garnet," Amethyst and Primrose's voices chimed a second after the bell had. She gave a curt wave in response.

Connie thought Garnet frowned at her, but it was hard to tell where her eyes were with the visor on. She shook her hands and crossed the shop to the counter. Only standing there long enough to tap her fingers loudly on the counter, grumble, and immediately walk back out.

“Garnet?” Connie’s voice caught the fusion as she was passing the shops threshold. Garnet turned back, opened her mouth several times, grumbled, and finished her walk. Connie’s fingers tapped her table the same frantic way Garnet had at the counter.

“What’s her deal?” Amethyst asked.

“I’ll be right back!” Connie had already abandoned her seat and the uneaten donuts on her table, she bolted out the door after Garnet.

She caught up quickly, before Garnet even made it off the pavement, “What’s going on?”

Garnet stood still for what felt like several minutes, her hand shaking and becoming a fist, then releasing and repeating. She grumbled, “I can’t see what Steven’s about to do.”

“I thought that was normal around Steven?”

"No, yes… The currents and pools have all become rapids, Connie, they throw me and nothing I see around him makes sense."

“So, you need me to go stand close to him so you have a constant?” Connie crossed her arms. Garnet had told her more than once that she was very different from Steven in certain ways, one of those was that Connie’s timeline was consistent, a constellation always in the sky and easily sailed. Garnet had always been able to see the whole course of events with Connie, _but she doesn’t seem to see how annoying it is when it’s brought up._

Though in the moment, between the words she realized how bad she wanted Garnet to tell her to do just that. _Go stand by Steven._

“No Connie. This isn’t normal Steven chaos; he’s… Not acting like himself.”

“Garnet, what’s that mean?”

“It means he’s acting more sporadic. He dismissed Primrose, his moves against the pirates and the Uncorrupted have gotten… Serious. Last night, he poofed and bubbled one of Morganite’s gems and this morning…" Garnet's form seemed to shift for a moment, she took a deep breath and was solid again. But, she still didn't speak.

“And this morning he dismissed you.” Connie supplied the rest, Garnet nodded confirmation she didn’t need.

“I can’t figure out what he’s doing.”

Connie stood with Garnet for a long moment, neither sure what was happening but certain, Connie needed to go help him.

Amethyst and Jasper had snuck up on Connie without trying, she was embarrassed about how hard she flinched, but they didn’t seem to notice. Amethyst eyes looked concerned, and Jasper’s betrayed a cold smile. Her Diamond communicator was barely visible in her huge fist.

“What is it?”

“Steven’s asked me to switch with Pearl.”

Connie blinked, _why would he switch with Jasper when he hasn't seen me in three days? Is he upset with me? It's not like him not to say something if he is, maybe he thinks I can't handle something? No… He wants Jasper for something._ She started trying to connect dots; _he’s been acting off, he’s dismissing people, he poofed a gem, he’s been sending out serious orders and now he’s calling up Jasper…_ “Oh no.” The whisper barely left her lips, but the others eye’s still locked onto her.

“What’s going on?” Amethyst asked first.

“He’s about to get in a fight!” Connie pushed the pink strands of hair out of her face, “The Morganite! That’s why he’s asking for Jasper to go, and why he’s dismissing Pearl and Garnet, that’s why he isn’t seeing me, and that’s why Garnet can’t tell what he’s doing!” She reached into her hair and pulled out her own communicator, about to call Steven. _He won't answer now, will he?_ She thought about calling Pearl, or Amber, or anyone who might be able to talk some sense into him. _Ahh, this is just like with the Aquamarine! He promised!_ Connie felt hot tears swelling in her eyes. She stowed the communicator back in her hair. “I’m going in your place Jasper.”

No, she decided. This wasn’t like with Aquamarine because this time she wasn’t a little girl, she could go drag him back to Earth.

“No, you’re not.” Jasper’s voice cut in.

Connie blinked, then scowled. “What? Yes, I am Jasper! He can’t do this, not when he’s like this.”

“Of course he can, he’s a Diamond! You weren’t there when she tried to come for his court, he has to do this, while he’s like this!” Jasper had taken a step towards Connie.

“You’re wrong Jasper, he can’t go into a fight when he’s not thinking it through! And he’s trying to hold everything together on his own!”

“He’s a Diamond! He knows he needs to take action, now while he’s angry!” Jasper took another step forward, “He doesn’t need us filling him with indecision and weakness!” Another step forward.

“Jasper back off and calm down.” Amethyst pleaded, she’d stepped in between Connie and Jasper, there was only about enough room for her to push in.

Meanwhile, Connie felt Garnet's eyes on her, she mouthed "Don't."

Jasper sneered, “When the fight breaks out he won’t need more mistakes—”

“Jasper stop!”// “Connie don’t!” Amethyst and Garnet yelled.

Connie had already pulled a sword from her hair and had made the first slash, Jasper easily slid back to avoid it, though she couldn't escape the following tackle. Connie grabbed Jasper's middle and snapped her the fingers on her off-hand. Pulling her and Jasper into a portal before Garnet or Amethyst could separate them.

The portal deposited Connie and Jasper in the giant green tent that had held Sadie’s show, the two hit the glass floor of the stadium, and fell apart, displacing red cups and glow sticks that had been left lying. When they separated Connie rolled onto her feet and took several steps away from Jasper.

“My mistakes! Like letting the biggest ass on the planet and her sister fuse into the biggest ass in the universe!” Connie kicked an empty red cup in Jasper’s general direction. It flew about ten feet to Jasper’s left.

Jasper summoned her helmet; “He needs someone decisive to help him now. Morganite is dangerous.”

“So you think I can’t help him?” Connie widened her stance and moved her weight onto her toes, “I’ve been helping him since I was a kid, you only joined him cause you didn’t know what else to do with yourself!”

Jasper’s eyebrows narrowed towards Connie, “I’ve always known what to do with myself!” In an instant she was rushing Connie, an angry gold comet set to collide with brutal force. “I was made to fight for Pink Diamond!”

Connie calmly snapped her fingers. A portal opened in Jasper’s path, much to suddenly for her to stop herself. Connie faced the portal’s exit towards a faraway wall, which Jasper slammed into with all the force of her attack. _Good thing she has her helmet._ The metallic green surface dented under the weight of Jasper’s collision, and the light green glow of that walls section dimmed and became black.

"Steven's not Pink, and all you know how to do is charge. Like you charged the Crystal Gems with Malachite or me and Steven on the beach! Oh, and let's not forget the time you corrupted yourself!"

Jasper pulled herself off the wall, her gloved hand finding a large folding table that had been left, "Of course, I've never died for my charging. If it had been me I'd have crushed that Obsidian, like you should have!" With a quick flip, the long table was rocketing towards Connie.

She slid and ducked underneath it, it crashed and flipped behind her. Her attention was now pulled towards a large trash can flying at her, she sidestepped the can, though the flies that exploded out of the can when it stopped moving was distracting. And when she turned back there was a huge speaker barreling towards her at cannon like speed. She snapped a portal in front of her, sending the heavy machine to crash where Jasper had been standing; but when her portal blinked away Jasper had closed the gap, she had used the portal to cover her approach. A solid thrust of Jasper’s palm slammed into Connie’s chest and knocked her off her feet. She slid across the glass floor and struggled to get back up to her feet, the wind wholly knocked out of her.

"I suppose both of us tend to step in over our heads." Jasper closed the gap between her and Connie in two steps, and Connie felt herself being lifted off the ground by the front of her shirt. Her feet left the ground. "Steven needs to take his enemy down before it gets out of his hands! Like the revolution got out of Pink's, as the Uncorrupted got out of yours, and like it's always gotten out of mine!"

"Let go of me, Jasper!" Connie kicked and punched at Jasper's arm, the impossibly thick arm didn't budge. She still had her sword, she brought the blade up and thrust it towards Jasper's middle. Jasper had expected it, and with her free hand, Jasper quickly swatted it to the side, and then ripped it from Connie's grasp, tossing it to the side.

“You think he’s going to get out of this without a fight Maheswaren! You think that Yellow Diamond is making a mistake, that she’s undermining the empire! Then you’re a clod, he needs strength and he needs action! Not everything can stay like this forever! You’ve only ever seen Steven win and win and win. But… I’ve lived through the death of two Diamonds now! He’s just as vulnerable as the rest of us!”

Connie never stopped kicking and jerking against Jasper's hold but her grip was too strong, "You think I don't know that Jasper! I was the one holding him after White pulled his gem out of his stomach! I was there when your corruption was tormenting him!”

“Exactly, see he needs to act against Morganite! He needs strength!”

Connie punched Jasper's face, pain shot through her hand as it broke against the helmet, she wasn't sure why she felt the need to do it across Jasper's other cheek. She suddenly couldn't make a fist in either hand, and she kicked at Jasper's stomach and chest, "Jesus, Lapis was right about you!" Connie brought both open hands against Jasper, clapping both hard against the sides of Jasper's helmet. She didn't intend to send out the shockwave, the clap was explosive. It instantly ripped Connie out of Jasper's grip and sent them both flying onto their backs. Connie got off better, she only slammed into the floor and rolled haphazardly for about thirty feet. Jasper's helmet had shattered and dissolved into light, and Jasper herself had been fired off all the way across the green arena. She'd hit the ground so fast and hard it didn't stop her, a long trench was dug as glass and stone flew up all around her rocketing form. Then she slammed into the distant wall and that finally stopped her.

Connie stood up as soon as she could, there was a long moment where she couldn’t breathe, and she was certain she’d broken or fractured a couple bones during her tumble. She grit her teeth and tried to breathe through it, several breathes later and most of her agony had dulled into mild aches, echoes of wounds. She stood up and found her sword. But when she looked across the room Jasper hadn’t stood back up. _Oh no…_

Connie dropped her sword and started rushing towards Jasper, _Oh no what did I do? Is she cracked, Jasper get up!_

She slowed to a brisk walk, as she approached Jasper she heard the sobbing. _Oh no, I shouldn’t have said that._

Connie sat in the rubble around Jasper, putting a hand on her shoulder. “I’m sorry.” Both voices tried to claim the words at once.

“What no, I’m sorry Jasper! You’re not anything like you used to be. I didn’t mean it and I shouldn’t have said it, you’re my friend. And you always watch out for Steven and Amethyst and…”

Jasper laughed, it was bitter and choked by her tears, “No, Lapis is right. She always has been. You were right before.” Jasper’s eyes found her hands, covered in her cuts and splinters of glass, the gloves she normally wore had been stripped away, her corruption scarred hands exposed. “I joined Steven because he was the new Pink Diamond, he had her gem. And yeah, I didn’t know what else to do with myself. And, I’m still so… Angry all the time.” Jasper choked on a sob, still staring at her hands, until a much smaller dark red hand found hers, dried pink something caked around the knuckles.

"Jasper, it's okay to feel that way. It might help to talk about it. Share a little."

"I'm just… Angry and I don't know why. I understand what happened with Pink, but… I'm still angry. It's why Steven blames me for the Zoo, it's why he doesn't love me like the rest of you. It's why I can't fuse with Amethyst again, and why Steven will fuse with everyone but me." Jasper wrapped her fingers around Connie's hand and wiped her eyes with the other.

Connie wrapped her other arm around Jasper’s shoulders, “Steven doesn’t blame you Jasper, or Lapis, for some weird reason he doesn’t even blame me. He made that very clear, repeatedly. He just doesn’t know how to deal with that particular loss... Maybe it’s why he’s not handling this one very well. And Jasper, Steven loves you, he loves everyone. It’s why he’s great. But; even if he didn’t, you’d still have Amethyst…” Connie pulled her hand from Jaspers to wrap the crying gem in a complete hug. “And you have me.”

Jasper patted Connie’s shoulder in return. She sat up pulling herself out of the rubble and towards her own knees, forcing Connie to release her hug and adjust her seat. “Thank you Connie, but… It’s misplaced. I’m still a monster, and I hurt people, and sometimes I enjoy it. I hit Steven when I met him, and was abusive to Lapis, and cruel to Amethyst. I’m hateful Connie. I can’t make amends for all that.”

“You’re not a monster, I mean, you were. But take it from a zombie, you’re much better. You have changed.” Connie stood up and offered Jasper a hand, she took it, but Connie and her both knew Connie’s weight offered no leverage for Jasper, and she had to get up on her own.

“I don’t know what a zombie is Connie.”

Connie shrugged, “It doesn’t matter, but listen. We all end up hurting people, we all get hurt by people, and we do things that make good people not like us.” Connie stroked her scarf thoughtfully. “Jasper, do you want to know a secret? Well, half of one?”

Jasper nodded, and Connie was grateful for an opportunity to talk about something nobody knew. “So I did something…” Connie sighed hard. “And it made Garnet not like me anymore, she really resents me.”

“You seem to get along?”

“It’s a sham, she just kind of fakes it around Steven and the others, and I pretend not to notice all her little grumbles and glares.”

“What happened?” Jasper asked while pulling glass from her clothes and arms. Connie pulled a hairbrush out of her hair's dimension and went to brush some of it out of Jasper's mane.

“Let's just say Ruby doesn't like keeping secrets from Steven. Point is Jasper, you can't constantly look at Steven and Lapis for validation like I can't look to Garnet for it."

Jasper didn’t press Connie for more details on the other half of that secret, which she appreciated. Connie watched as Jasper pulled a particularly jagged piece of metal out of her own back. _Jeez, she does not poof easy._

Finally, Jasper brushed the last of her tears out of her eye, for a minute Connie thought she'd returned to her stoic warrior self, but then in an uncharacteristically soft voice Jasper asked, "Could we fit it, like Steven does?"

“I don’t think we’re like Steven, or that anyone is.” Connie shrugged, “We just sort of, apologize where we can, lean on others where we can’t, and learn to share a little of that weight.”

“I still feel like a monster.”

“Your horns are cute though.”

“Ha!” Jasper laughed, her normal harsh laugh, but with a new uncharacteristically tone within, half a secret returned to Connie. “Hey, Maheswaren, ya know we’ve both been brought back by Steven.”

Connie hooked her arm around Jasper’s and the two made their way towards the entrance, “Well, you didn’t have to literally die for it.”

Jasper grumbled, “Not so sure I didn’t, seems kind of similar. And we both have scars from it.”

“Hehe,” Connie steered Jasper through the entrance and into the daylight, “That’s true, and we both got an adjustment to our color scheme. Plus some existential baggage? I’ll bring it up with Lars and Lion, but I think we can get you an honorary zombie card. Anywho, we should go help Steven now, he needs to share some weight too.”

“Oh…” Jasper smirked, “Yeah, I guess there was no reason we couldn’t both just go to the Moon.”

“Yeah, seems like this whole fight could have been avoided.”

Jasper stepped out onto the sand and looked up to where the Moon still lingered in the morning light. "Well, we wouldn't want to get back to the saddest beach on the planet too fast."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A bonus for the wait, here's Pink Pearl's current form.
> 
>  
> 
>   
> 


	7. A Diamond Part I

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Steven reflects on his decisions and tries to find the way forward.

The night of White’s shattering, after Yellow Diamond left to fight, and after Blue left to attend to the remains of Homeworld, Connie pulled Steven into their trailer. He didn’t even notice until she had pulled him into their bed. She hugged him, whispered assurances to him, and his numbness melted away. He thought he’d cried as many tears as he had when Blue had been there, but he was wrong. Connie had pulled his head into her chest and he cried into her shirt, “It’s okay Steven, I’m here.”

Her arms around him and the fingers running through his hair were comforting, a gentle anchor to his thoughts. But in the end, nothing would stop the spiral of worries from tightening. Steven realized he feared sleep; he didn’t know who’s dreams might find their way into his mind. Or what memories. Instead, he followed the tightening spiral to the tune of a song Connie was humming for him.

In the growing hours, the spiral led him to realize the moment he’d doomed Connie and White Diamond both.

Crazy Lace Agate had shoved a younger Steven, knocking him back a step. He'd grown a lot since he'd cured her corruption, but he hadn't quite reached her height. Connie had leaped forward to intervene, but Snowflake Obsidian and her sickle had slid into Connie's path. She deflected Connie's blade, no sound rang out from the clash. Steven had always found that strange since that had been the moment whose effects would ripple out and threaten his legacy. 

Crazy Lace shouted into his face, her normal cheerful voice thick with rage, “This is a bad joke Steven! We’re going after that shatterer! All the shatterers!” Pearl and Amethyst had each made a move but a wall of sand exploded from the ground in front of them, a green Prehnite glaring many steps behind Snowflake.

Steven threw his arms out, “Stop! Everyone, there’s no reason for us to fight!” He twisted back to mouth a plea to Lapis, she’d already taken to the air. The water churning behind Prehnite was poised to seize her, but it waited. He turned his plea back to Crazy Lace.

"No reason to fight. Steven, there are thousands of them. Thousands of our friends who'd been ripped apart! Reduced to shards in Yellow Diamond's fist! And yet you refuse to give them justice!" Crazy Lace’s voice quivered, she took a step away from Steven. In the sky above them, a grey disk-shaped ship suddenly materialized.

Steven hadn't quite reached the Agate's height, but he knew he matched her strength. He grabbed a hold her wrist, "Crazy Lace, this isn’t a debate. I’m a Diamond, you can’t go shattering your enemies, it’s not justice!”

“You’re right, you are a Diamond.” Crazy Lace had put her hand atop his, for a cruel moment, Steven had thought she would listen to him. “But I don’t need to listen to you anymore, and I won’t spend another second in your or any other court!” Crazy Lace had quickly pivoted on one foot, ripping the leverage away from Steven and swinging him by his wrist, two quick turns and then she threw him into Lapis. She caught him easy enough, but they were both immediately slammed back into the beach by a blast of wind. The spiky Watermelon Tourmaline laughed from somewhere near Prehnite.

“You can’t go shattering your enemies, well the Diamonds have been doing it for thousands of years Steven! I’d just be following their example, but unlike them, and unlike you, I know what justice is!” Steven was untangling himself from Lapis, and spitting a mouthful of sand out. He’d intended to stop this, but the chaos had already broken out.

He briefly saw Connie’s blade clashing with three Snowflake’s, as she lost ground to the assault. Pearl jumped in and they began pushing back. Jasper had charged, her helmet crashing through walls of sand as she made her way to Prehnite. Amethyst's whip wrapped around Biggs, a futile attempt to hold the shapeshift, Amethyst was now facing an enormous brown monster. Peridot and the Zircon were wrestling in the sand and he quickly lost track of Bismuth. "I'll take care of this Steven," Lapis announced.

“Watermelon, keep Lapis busy!” A whirlwind caught Steven and Lapis, it wildly changed direction and shoved Lapis back into him, it tried to drag her into the air. He made to pull her into him but she used her moment of leverage to swing him out of the whirlwind, just as it ripped her off the ground and began flipping her. Steven turned to see the churning water flailing one way and then another; then he got hit. Once, twice, three more quick strikes assaulted his face, chest, and stomach before he could get a bubble around him and Crazy Lace away from him.

“We’re defecting Steven. The Diamond Authority is evil, it’s poison, it always has been. And nothing anyone’s done in this era has changed that, not for us.” She pulled her weapon from the gem on her collar. A large ball at the end of a chain, with a pivot from her heel Crazy Lace’s wrecking ball, slammed into the wall of his bubble. "You haven't lost anyone Steven, and you haven't seen a horrifying weapon made from the shards of your friends, just to spite the cause they died for!" Another slam against his bubble and a crack appeared. 

Snowflake pulled on Crazy Lace’s sleeve and made a quick gesture to the ship. Connie and Pearl cleaved through her last copy and charged the original, and Crazy Lace.

A gauntlet shaped missile rocketed past Steven’s bubble and caught Crazy Lace in the chest, knocking her to the ground. Pearl's spear caught Snowflake's back and poofed her instantly, Connie leaped on Crazy Lace, driving her blade through her form and dragging her to the ground. The sound of Jasper’s fist catching Prehnite sounded through the chaos, Lapis finally managed to seize the source of the winds, Watermelon Tourmaline was being slammed by a fist of water. Bismuth had appeared between Biggs and Amethyst, holding the monster at bay with her arm, which she’d shifted into a long jagged spear point. Peridot jabbed the Zircon in the eye and managed to get on top of the grapple.

"Stop it!" Steven yelled, sand swept out from where he stood. Every member of the skirmish seemed to pause. Crazy Lace grit her teeth and scowled, looking up at the ship she'd hoped to escape in, and Snowflake's gem at her side. She tried to stand but Connie held her still, the sword pushed through her hip and into the sand beneath.

Steven’s eyes past over Connie and rested on Crazy Lace, “No gem will be denied their autonomy, and all gems are granted the freedom to leave the Diamond Authorities controlled space.” Steven wiped the moisture from his cheek and realized he was bleeding. “Connie, we’re letting them go.”

Connie looked at Steven’s swollen eye and bleeding cheek and shot Crazy Lace a finale glare, before pulling her blade out. And stepping away from her. Crazy Lace pulled herself to her feet, her form quivering.

The Uncorrupted’s getaway ship released a pillar of light amongst the gems. The remaining Uncorrupted stepped into it and were pulled up to the ship. Crazy Lace handed Snowflake over to Biggs, who was already carrying Prehnite’s gem and watched her get on the ship. Crazy Lace lingered, her attention turning to Bismuth. “Do you want to join us?”

Bismuth’s hand shifted from a spear point back into a fist. She looked to Steven’s bruised face. “Oh boy, Ya know Crazy Lace. I do still hate the Diamonds, and I do want to shatter them for everything they’ve done to us. Sometimes, I stare at the back of their heads and imagine driving a breaking point through their chest so vividly it makes me giddy.” She gave Steven a sad smile. “Seeing Yellow shattered would give me a deep personal sense of satisfaction. But, that’s not what compromise is about. I’m staying with Steven.”

Connie stepped forward, sword still in hand, “Get out of here Crazy Lace.”

The Agate stepped into the beam of light and was carried away, her ship immediately zipping into warp space.

Connie had run straight to Steven, kissing his hurt face and held him.

“They were hurting, they wanted to leave, it didn’t feel right to bubble them.” Connie hadn't asked him to justify his decision, she rarely did. But he often knew how she felt about these things anyway. His eyes met Bismuth, each gave a sad smile. Bismuth seemed uncertain of the choice back then.

It was a couple months before the Uncorrupted attacked several space stations and took the Zoo. Then they went on to shatter Morganite, to kill Connie, and now they’d likely shattered White Diamond. All because he hadn’t wanted to bubble them.

Steven wept even after the girl holding him had drifted to sleep.

 

By the time the light of the day had begun to creep into their room Steven’s tears had dried on his cheek. He had spent the last couple hours listening to Connie’s breathing, Steven gently removed himself from her arms, and their blanket, their bed, and then their room. He took a moment to polish his gem and stepped out onto the beach.

There were surprisingly few gems occupying the beach, the many doors along the rock wall were all closed, only a few gems loitered around the pavilion and there was no music playing, a couple Rubies paced the beach and kicked a couple rocks. He didn’t even see the Peridots working on the tower. It was empty and a heavy blanket of sadness covered what remained, but the sunrise was coming up pink and orange over brilliant blue water. They'd carry on he decided, he'd just had to show them how to be happy again. _That’s what Yellow said anyways._

At first, Steven didn’t know where to start, he walked around the beach for a bit, giving reassuring smiles and a few hugs. But, he wasn’t sure if he was really helping them much. Then he passed by the art wall and stopped to look at the enormous body of pink bubbles painted along it, each with a gem painted in it.

“They’ve kind of lost something right?” The words came from a tiny Aquamarine sitting on a rock, next to a Jade. The Aquamarine had her back turned to him but he knew her gem was in her chest, her little water wings drooped sadly on the ground behind her. The Jade beside her was a golden yellow, her gem resting in a headband. She didn’t speak but the tears in her eyes hadn’t dried. Steven frowned, he didn’t have a nickname for these two gems when they were separated. He turned his frown back up to the bubbles.

“Yeah. I think so.” Steven sighed.

The yellow Jade shifted uncomfortably on the stone, "I broke a piece off while I was cleaning it last night. It's ruined the balance of the piece." She shifted a little more; than decided to just slide off the rock and sit in the sand.

“Well, where are the pieces, I bet I can put it back together?”

Aquamarine leaned up to look at Steven, he met her eyes, she didn't even reach his ankle. "What would be the point Steven, the stupid wall is next to the stupid ocean. It'll just erode off in a while anyway."

“Life came from the sea and so it shall return, as dust.” Jade mumbled.

Steven gave Jade a concerned look which she seemed to not notice, and Aquamarine seemed unconcerned by her partner’s odd words. “Well, that’s kind of… bleak. But, we can fix this.”

“I got mad and broke the slab into smaller slabs, it’s all over the place now.” The little blue gem’s face was placid as she explained she’d had an outburst.

“Scattered into the sands.” Mumbled her partner.

In spite of Steven being so much larger then both of them he felt them weighing him down, the urge to sit and sulk with them was getting strong. _No, you have to help them, you can fix this._ “Okay, well… We can sand the part of the wall it fell off of. And paint another bubble over it, it’d fix the balance.”

Aquamarine’s wings shot up, three quick flaps and she was raised to his height, “Steven, that wouldn’t be an authentic bubble! It wouldn’t actually be fixed it would just look fixed!” She was yelling, but he was glad she didn’t look numb anymore.

“Well that’s easy too, we just get a cured gem to paint the new bubble, then it’s still authentic. I could ask—”

“No my Diamond. It would be authentic but it wouldn’t be the same bubble. That bubble is lost, as everything inevitably is. We’re all doomed to fade into obscurity, just like the bubble. Pop.” Jade mimed a popping bubble, her face still stoic.

Aquamarine pushed forward, fueled by her partner, “Yeah! What’s the point of trying to keep up the wall, or these dumb meep-morps, or of us painting anything, it's all going to get destroyed eventually anyway? It's absurd, it's all meaningless Steven!"

“But you guys always seem to enjoy it.”

She threw her hands and wings into the air, splashing water on Steven and Jade both. “That doesn’t make it not pointless Steven! What was even the point of all the missions I did for the Diamond Authority if you're all going to fade too, what's the point of Jade keeping all this history if half of Homeworld is missing and everybody is eventually shattered? What's the point of us being a fusion: none of it serves any real purpose, Steven!"

“Even if we kept this wall up for another billion years the sun would explode. And then a while after that the universe would die.” Jade added. Punctuating her mumblings with another “pop!” gesture.

Steven paused, not sure how to respond to the wall of negativity they were clearly intending to keep up. But Steven knew they were wrong, even if he couldn’t think his way around how they were wrong. He dragged his fingers through his hair.

“Well,” Steven finally started, “maybe nothing’s permanent, but you did enjoy keeping it, and you enjoyed the bubbles. Maybe, maybe that makes it matter.”

“But it’s not going to last, the whole endeavor is fleeting.” Aquamarine let herself fall back to her stone seat.

Steven sat down next to her, a hand on her shoulder and another on Jade’s. “Well Aquamarine, bad things are fleeting too, Era Two was bad for a lot of gems and a lot of gems are a lot happier in Era Three, right? And I’m half human, all the humans are fleeting, does that mean we don’t have any meaning? We created art, I mean, we first invented meep-morps and you didn’t think that was meaningless until a piece fell off.”

“Well bad things have happened in Era Three now.”

“The cycle of history has come to ruin the new era. We’re trapped like Pebbles in a wheel.” Jade added.

“Ya! See Steven, we’re trapped in a loop of bad stuff… And then the sun explodes!” Aquamarine tore her fingers through her hair and slapped her wings on the rock.

Steven pulled the little gem into a proper side hug, “but it’s not all bad and even if we were trapped in a loop it doesn’t look the same each time, right Jade?”

Jade held her hand out flat and wobbled it, he took the gesture as “sorta”.

“See, we can make Era Three great, we just have to enjoy what’s good about it and learn to make where we are special.”

“But the sun—”

"Will explode in five billion years, yeah Connie's told me. That doesn't mean building isn't worth doing. It doesn't mean I'm going to stop singing, or dancing, and it doesn't mean the things that are special to me don't matter. I mean, Connie's not here right now and she still matters to me. My mom was gone before I was born and her legacy has affected almost every part of my life. Things matter, even when they're not right in front of us, and even after they're gone."

Aquamarine took in his words leaned to look over to Jade who was dragging a finger through the sand, “Like, how I still like Jade when she’s off reading? Or how I still have a chip in my gem from that Carnelian who didn’t want to be brought to Yellow Diamond!”

“Yeah Exactly!” Steven announced happily, actively having to ignore the implications of that last part.

Aquamarine leaned into his hug, a subtle but hopeful smile starting on her face. Jade didn’t resist when he pulled her in. _I can do this, I’ll help them be happy again._

“I don’t know.” Jade finally spoke. _Oh no…_ "If the wheel of time is going to trample us all, I'm pretty sure all endeavors are still rendered meaningless. Even if things can last longer then they're physically present, nothing survives exploding suns except absence. Even the chip in you’re gem will be burned away by the supernova.”

Steven rolled his eyes. “Jade, if you two are still on the Earth when the sun explodes then just have Aquamarine fly you somewhere else!”

Aquamarine pulled out of the hug, “But wait, wouldn’t we just be hopping from solar system to solar system until the universe atrophied? Jade is right, it’s meaningless… Just like the bubbles!”

“Pop.”

Steven stood up, releasing both of them and turning to the little blue gem and her partner in despair. “You two, hand me the shards from the rock.”

Aquamarine opened her mouth, “But, I broke them—” Steven silenced her with a gesture just as quick as she’d started.

“That’s a command, just grab them, find the shards.”

The two looked at each other confused, but each answered: "Yes my Diamond." And began rummaging through the sand. It took them quite a while, most of an hour. They'd find chunks in the sand ranging from the size of Steven's fist to the size of Aquamarines. She'd apparently had quite the fit when she destroyed it, but eventually Jade announced that it should be all of them.

Steven took another twenty minutes piecing the pieces back together and licking all the edges. It wasn’t a graceful process but it was the one he had. Finally, he had an intact piece of rock with a bubble painted on it, inside was a rectangle cut gem, painted with yellow, brown and white stripes. He frowned and turned to Aquamarine, “now fly me up to where it belongs.”

She opened her mouth to protest, but he gave her a mild glare and she flew around to pick him up by the back of his vest. Again, he realized this wasn’t a graceful process, he looked like he was wearing fairy wings that were much too small for him, but they carried him all the same. Aquamarine brought him up to the wall, a noticeable chunk was missing. He licked the rock in his hand and placed it in the divot. It sealed to the wall. He licked his palm and slathered it along the cracks and within another minute the wall looked like it had the morning before.

"My Diamond, you fixed it?" Jade finally had emotion in her voice, though he couldn't place it. She was standing at his side when Aquamarine lowered him, patting the sand off her gold dress.

“That’s right, so no more moping over it.” He paused while Aquamarine flapped over to rest on Jade’s shoulder. “And, when the sun explodes I’ll bubble the Earth… Or something… Maybe I’ll heal the sun!”

Aquamarine’s eyes got wide, “Stev- My Diamond, can you do that?”

His hand found his gem, “I’m a Diamond. I bubbled the Cluster, I healed the corrupted, I revive humans and gems, I made White Diamond see the light, and I’ll revive her when Yellow Diamond brings her to me. Trust me Aquamarine, Jade, nothing’s hopeless and nothing’s meaningless. It’s going to be okay, we’re here. And here isn’t that bad.”

Jade bowed her head, the motion jostling Aquamarine. “I’m sorry my Diamond, Steven…”

He put his hand on the shoulder that didn’t carry Aquamarine, it was so small in his palm. “Don’t be guys, it’s okay to feel sad about things.”

When she raised her head he realized she’d made the diamond solute, “No, I mean. I’m sorry we didn’t have faith in our Diamonds.”

Aquamarine saw this and nodded, returning the salute. For the first time in Steven's life, the solute felt right. He smiled. _I can do this._ _I’ll show them how to be happy again._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sort of short chapter, I decided to break this Steven segment up into two or three chapters so it's a little more manageable for me. So I'm hoping to have more up soon.


	8. A Diamond Part II

Steven had been walking along the beach when Pearl found him, his face turned skywards. The sunrise was over, it left the sky a faint pink and brilliant blue canvas with broken clouds backlit by golden sun. He bore a lopsided smile when she approached.

“Steven, why are you by yourself right now? Where’s Connie?”

“I let her sleep in this morning; she was up late with me last night,” Steven maintained his walk, opting to let his guard fall into her normal place on his left.

His guard’s lips made a thin line, “Well, you should have called me or Jasper. You need to keep a guard, especially after last night,” her pale rose brows furrowed at him, an expression heavily flavored with maternal concern.

“I know Pearl, sorry. I think I’ll need you to be my guard for the next few days.”

She blinked, “Oh,” the thin line of her lips turned up into a reserved smile. “Of course Steven.”

Pearl’s presence put him at ease, he’d previously come to the conclusion that she’d be best able to help him during the next phase of this, whatever it was. _Helping the Gems Cope_ , he decided to call it. Aside from her being a well of knowledge on gem stuff that he and Connie took for granted, Steven thought Pearl may also be his best guard. Connie was the most fun, but Pearl trained her. Jasper was more muscle but she didn't really do subtle and certainly didn't make him comfortable. _Yep, Pearl’s a good choice._

“Where are you heading Steven? We’re passing all the gem structures.” Pearl had fallen behind him; she had craned her neck back towards the tower Demantoid was still constructing.

"I need to talk to Primrose, and Aquamarine told me she was down the beach with a human."

“Talk to Primrose? What about?”

“Well I was thinking, historically Pink Diamond's role involved hosting the Cosmic Jubilee right?”

Five quick steps carried Pearl back to Steven’s side, “Yeah Steven but… You have so many other duties you take care of, and with White Diamond’s umm… Well, with everything going on wouldn’t it be better to leave that to Primrose?”

He shook his head, “No Pearl, that’s exactly why I should take on the Jubilee. I think, I think the gems would benefit from seeing me handle it and hopefully, I don’t know. It’ll give them a sense of normalcy until this is all sorted out.”

They spotted Primrose down the beach, there was a small group around her. _Well, it looks like her and Manager Dewey are still getting along._ It had become routine for Primrose to spend a couple of days obsessively coddling a human before they got freaked out and bailed. This situation was familiar, the three other gems from the Blue Court, however, were very unfamiliar.

“Pearl, who are those three?” He paused, “They’re part of Blue’s retainer right?” He recognized an Aquamarine when he saw one, and there was two of them flitting over Primrose, chatting and giggling in her ear. The other gem he couldn’t place, she looked vaguely like a Sapphire, but she was too tall and her hair was darker.

“That’s Blue Diamond’s Star Sapphire, she’s umm… Odd?” Pearl seemed more apprehensive as they got closer, taking smaller and smaller steps until they were barely approaching.

“Why would she leave her Sapphire?” Steven gave the gem another squint, “And what’s the difference between this one and the others?” Steven could see the Sapphire better now. She wore a midnight blue dress covered in six-pointed stars, her black hair had a faint glitter to it, he realized she was the only Sapphire he'd ever seen with her eyes uncovered, _Oh, this one has two eyes!_ Though both were closed, a round cut gem sat in her forehead just above her eyes. The six-pointed white star in its center and dark blue reminded him of being in space. She was already looking at him, he knew it even though her eyes were closed and her chin faced Primrose, it was an unsettling presence.

For a moment Pearl's steps lost their graceful symmetry like her walking had a hiccup. She quickly fell back into rhythm and even picked up her pace, "I'm not sure why she's here, maybe Blue's worried about you? But, she knows Sapphire's have a hard time with you. And umm… She's rarer I guess?" Pearl performed a very Amethyst-like shrug, “I’m sorry Steven, I’m not really sure. In Era One they were so rare as to be rumors, and Blue Diamond’s Court was the only one to have any. Pink Certainly never dealt with them, so… Neither have I.”

“Well, that’s unusual.” The two quieted as they got closer to the group, Steven didn’t want to make the Sapphire feel self-conscious.

Primrose gave Steven a smile so large all her teeth were visible, when she rushed him for a hug it almost looked like an attack, "Stevie!" He returned it and gave a small wave to Dewey when he noticed the older man offering the gesture.

“So Primrose,” Steven started a little awkward, “what’s umm, going on here?” He released the embrace so she could go attack hug her sister. The Aquamarine's earned Steven's curiosity when he heard one whisper and giggle to the other, though he didn't say anything.

Primrose hooked her arm around Pearl and spun around her as she responded, “Oh nothing to worry about, Big Blue just left a few gems to help keep a big watery eye on everything, make sure that Jubilee goes off without a hitch.” She released her Pearl and the spin they had, Pearl looked amused but dizzy. “Did Stevie come to make a suggestion, I know, more juggling? That’ll be kind of hard to fit in, but can you ever really have enough juggling?”

Pearl groaned, recovered and straightened from the spin, “Yeah, I’m pretty sure you can.”

“I like juggling,” the donut shop manager chimed in.

"Hehe." The odd Sapphire giggled behind her hand, eyes still sealed shut but on Steven somehow. "You're Diamond is her to dismiss you Pearl, he'd like to handle the Cosmic Jubilee himself. Less… Variables? No, more order I think."

Steven’s eyes shot wide open at being called out; both Pearl’s frowned. The vibrant pink one was pointed at him and the pale one at the Sapphire.

Primrose pouted, “You… want to dismiss me?” Her pouting lip became a quivering one, “Is this about the juggling? Cause I was joking; I have plenty of room for more juggling.”

Steven almost crumbled under the weight of the pout. But she was prone to fake pouts and they never reached the eyes, “Well Primrose, it’s just that I think the gems might like seeing their Diamond handle everything, in the wake of… This. Well, I think they’d benefit from some of my attention.”

 “Oh boy, this is really upsetting, and on top of White shattering, oh I don’t know if I can juggle all these emotional pins, how will I get through my other duties with this hanging over my head.”

Steven wrung his hands, "I'm sorry Primrose, I can try and umm—“

Star Sapphire laughed loudly; Primrose immediately shot her a dirty look. “Oh Pink Diamond, she’s trying to extort you for a vacation. She doesn’t care about you dismissing her.” The dark blue gem's eyebrows knitted, "Oh, and it seems I'm in for some harsh words… From both Pearls. Ha, don't worry I've already heard them. Steven, the pink Pearl just wants to goof around with her human." She stuck a thumb out in Dewey's direction, he seemed uncomfortable under her attention. For a brief moment, her eyelids lifted, only about half way but the sight was unsettling, confusing even. Her right eye was bright pink and the other a solid white globe. She snapped them closed just as quickly as he'd noticed.

Steven and Primrose shared an awkward glance, both had been laid bare. Steven decided to laugh it off, "Primrose, you can go play with Manager Dewey, all you had to do was ask."

“Uh, Thank you. And sorry.” Primrose’s smile was apologetic, then just as quick wide and bright. Three long steps back and she seized Dewey’s hand and pulled him away, “Good luck with the Jubilee Steven.”

Pearl folded her arms, “Well she ran off quick.”

Steven and Pearl stood in silence with the odd Sapphire and the two Aquamarine’s for another moment; until his phone rang and gave him an excuse to walk back down the beach.

\---

“Steven where are you, are you okay?” It was Connie, the sounds on her side of the phone made him guess she was pulling on her boots.

“I’m okay Connie, I’m just down the beach working on some Diamond stuff. Pearl is with me.”

“Well, I’ll join you guys, two guards are better than one right?" Connie's voice was a soft comfort, he felt something in his gut stir, something he didn't have time to deal with.

"Actually Connie, me and Pearl are heading to the Moon City for the day. There are some Blue Court gems down the beach, could you show them around and get them situated?" Steven affected what he hoped was a chipper tone.

"Umm… Yeah, Steven, I can do that. Hey, umm… How are you feeling today? Like, seriously.”

“I’m okay Connie, really. I just… need to focus on making sure my gems are too. I’ll see you once I’ve sorted this all out. I love you.”

He could hear her pursing her lips, “I love you too Steven. I’m a call away if you need me, and don’t hesitate to need me.”

“Of course, bye sweetie.” Steven hung up and started heading towards the leg ship. He could feel Pearl’s eyes on his him, she didn’t say anything. He took several running steps and then leaped towards the ship, Pearl was behind him.

\---

"Listen, everyone, I know you're all scared and confused; and worried, and angry, and sad, frustrated, bereaved, or lost. Maybe you feel guilty, and I wish I could promise any of that is going away in the near future." Steven stood on a small elevated stage, cut like a square crystal. The glass dome of the Moon City hung over him, black sky and blinking stars hung beyond that, his world was suspended somewhere in the middle. He didn't look to it though; he carried his eyes across the placid surface of the rainbow sea of people around him, a thick sadness kept them still. "What happened on Homeworld, it's traumatic. A Diamond has been shattered and gems are missing. It's okay to feel that hit, I don't want any of you to deny those feelings. If any of you need time off from you’re assigned task, take it. Those who would rather keep busy, I understand that too…” Steven looked to Pearl for support, receiving a small thumbs up from the edge of his stage.

Steven took a deep breath; "But what I don't want you to feel is unsafe. We are not lost, not this time. You're right here and you're safe, that I can promise you." Steven summoned his shield to mark his point. "And I can promise you, Yellow Diamond is out there, right now. She's searching for who did this, for the missing gems, and for our Diamond's shards. And I have faith that she'll find them. And when she does, I promise, as you're Diamond, to restore what's lost!"

A silence was held for a moment, long enough for Steven to worry he’d messed this up. But then one clap turned to two turned to three turned to twenty turned to a hundred. The crowd didn’t cheer as much as they cried with the clapping, an odd combo he thought. But, they were moving and he thought they had hope. He stepped off the stage, past Pearl who frowned as he floated into the crowd of gems. Many hugged him, he returned as many as he could reach. He kissed a few brows and patted some backs, over another hour he sang for them, cried with a few, and listened to every story they tried to tell him. One hour stretched to two and then three, and Pearl struggled to keep at his side for the whole of it.

Pearl squeezed up to Steven, “How much longer are we going to keep this up?”

“I’ll need to work on other stuff soon, so we can try and wrap this—” Steven stopped, a pair of coal black eyes shot away from him and into the crowd. “One moment Pearl!”

Steven made a delicate but steady push into the crowd, looking for those eyes again. He couldn’t find them, but a brief flick of a black dresses hem caught his eye as it left the crowd. His push lost some of its delicacy, it felt like the crowd clung to him, they were slowing him. He made a final push through and was finally outside the crowd. He caught sight of a gem turning down an alley; the back of her dress featured a large grey butterfly on black cloth. Steven leaped, he forgot to be mindful of the gems behind him, his jump gave them quite a scare as he rocketed away from them. He slowed his arc in the last moment, allowing him to kick back off the wall of a building without damaging it. He was in the alley and one more leap put him in front of the gem he pursued.

Had Obsidian’s been capable of making sound she might have squealed as he landed so close to her.

Pearl was close behind, “Steven, what’s going on?”

The Obsidian's lips quivered, but the accompanying cry was missing. She was as tall and thin as Pearl, though her wrist and fingers seemed longer, like pale wilting branches. Her hair was the color of tar and choppy, cut haphazardly around her shoulders. Big eyes with solid coal iris's stared up at him, two-thirds fear and one-third fury. Her solid black gem rested on the shoulder her dress exposed.

“I-I’m so sorry.” Steven took a step back, “I, I thought you were someone else for a second.” Another step back and the gem slipped past him.

The Obsidian clung to the wall as silent steps carried her away, just like the other Obsidian but without any of the confidence. Her eyes were the same black specks in pools of white, but if it had been the other she’d have been all fury and no fear. And the gem would have been on her thigh.

“I think I scared her.” Steven pushed his palms to his eyes, rubbing the frustration and itch out of them.

Pearl hooked her arm through his, “Not your fault Steven, Obsidians are a frightful lot. Well… Most of them are anyways.” She started leading him back towards the square, many gems looked their way.

“Wait,” he stopped. “Where’ve I seen her before?”

“Oh… I think, oh umm… I think that was Morganite’s Obsidian.”

Steven bit his bottom lip and turned back the direction the black gem had just run off to, “Pearl, I need to go check on Amber.”

\---

Steven and Pearl jogged all the way to the old Diamond tower; they ran all the way up the stairs, Steven took them four steps at a time. He got to the control center and found Amber yelling angrily at a large orange quartz who’d decided to sit in his seat. The Citrine hopped out as soon as the door slid open and immediately straightened into a salute for Steven. Amber folded her arms and redoubled her glare at the larger gem. “She was in your seat Steven!”

Steven failed to contain a smile, he’d knew he was getting worked up over nothing, but he was still worked up all the same. He was glad nobody had made off with his favorite Amber, “You know I don’t mind people sitting in my chair.”

“Well I do!” the small gem threw her hands in the air and stomped a foot. “She won’t listen to me when I tell her things and she keeps touching things and she was digging through your files for our games! And I don’t know why you suddenly think I need a guard!”

 _Well, this is new._ Amber had never been bold enough to yell at him before, he figured it marked growth but he needed to calm her down all the same. He crossed the room to wrap an arm around her, “You need a guard for the same reason I do, you’re important and valuable.”

She looked away from him, averting a glare he thought, “No Amber in history has ever needed a Citrine guard… Does this have to do with what happened to White?”

Pearl cleared her throat, “Amber, you have unique access to all the messages and signals that Steven has put out in his time as Pink Diamond. As you retain… Well, all of this. Steven’s right to worry that someone might want to get ahold of your information.”

“None of my sisters have ever been targeted by an enemy before, any enemy. We’re not high enough ranking to bother;” Amber stepped out of under Steven’s arm to make a show of stomping her foot, “it’s a concern without precedence.”

Steven opened and closed his mouth a couple of times; he had a feeling to communicate but knew those were hard to explain and made for bad arguments. He glanced to Pearl, _Tag back in!”_ She smiled, took a step forward to take Amber’s hand.

"Listen, these are unprecedented times. The structure of the Pink Court is currently unprecedented. And no Diamond has ever targeted an Amber. I think Steven's more worried about the Uncorrupted, who've never thought the same way as the Diamonds." She looked around Amber's shoulder to the Citrine, finding she'd maintained her stance and salute. "Citrine isn't just here to keep you safe, she gives Steven peace of mind."

The smaller orange gem pulled her hand from Pearl’s, she shot a glare back to the larger of the orange gems. “Opalite came to visit me before you came in, and Citrine looked at her mind, without permission. It upset her and she left! Citrine didn't ask and she wouldn't listen when I told her not to do it." She turned her head back to Pearl so fast her round hair nearly leaped over her shoulder. "Aren't guards supposed to listen to their wards Pearl?"

Pearl looked back to Steven, _Tag in!_

Steven stepped back next to Amber, a hand on her shoulder. “Citrine, why did you do that?”

Citrine blinked at being addressed, finally dropping her salute. “It is my purpose to protect this Amber. I can use my power to check gems emotions, to check their intent; so I did… My Diamond.”

Steven frowned, “Citrine, that’s her best friend. You can trust her, and you need to listen to Amber, she’s the gem you’re guarding.”

Citrine's eyes flashed from obedience to contempt in an instant, Steven wasn't sure he really saw the shift. Or, that he'd understood her look to begin with. Her mouth wanted to twist at the edges, she tried to conceal it but Steven didn't need her power to catch it, "What is it Citrine?"

“That is not how my purpose was carried out in Yellow’s court. You’ve got it backwards… My Diamond.”

Pearl took two quick steps forward, paired with a sharp inhale to shout some retort at the quarts, Steven brought his hand to her arm and stopped her. “This isn’t Yellow’s court, it’s mine.” Steven stepped past Pearl and Amber, closer to Citrine. “Here, you’re to keep her safe and listen when she asks you not to touch her workspace."

“Well Diamond, it’s backwards.”

Steven bit the inside of his lips and rolled his now very itchy eyes, leaving silence for Citrine to fill.

“Is it more important that she’s kept safe or that she’s well served? I can check the intentions and motivations of any gem that approaches her, so I should. If I see they mean her harm, I can use my powers to alter their emotions; should I not scare them away because it's invasive?! You asked me to keep her safe," Citrine took a step towards the Diamond, stamping her feet and coming to rest in a wide stance. "So, I intend to keep her safe."

“Opalite is her friend Citrine, you didn’t need to use your power to check on her.”

“Allegiances are flexible Pink Diamond; Crazy Lace used to be a friend of yours.”

Steven dragged his fingers through his hair, an accidental mirror to the gesture Amber made, his other fingers balled into a fist. He breathed in and exhaled, thankful he didn't have Yellow's Diamond's power, "Citrine, you will not use your ability to check Opalite’s intentions again, and you'll leave Amber's workspace alone. Failing that, I'll send in a request for a different Citrine, one who's more respectful to her wards."

“Understood… My Diamond.”

The Diamond and his guard turned to leave Amber and hers, making a straight line for the exit. As the doors slid open a small hand tugged on his vest. Amber had chased after him, her Citrine remained in place. “Steven, you didn’t tell her not to check anyone, just not Opalite. Historically, such loopholes in orders have allowed gams to behave as they may, to their own… Less than ethical agendas. What about other visitors?”

Pearl and Citrine looked expectantly, Amber had been already. Steven took Amber’s hand, “I’m sorry Amber, I can’t tell her not to check the other gems. You’re too important to the Pink Court, to me. She was wrong to invade Opalite, but not to be checking gems. When a gem wants to come in, they need to submit to Citrine's check or turn around. I'm sorry."

Amber remained quiet, even when he let go of her hand and turned back to the door. But Steven stopped short again, turning to offer the small gem a hug, which she accepted. But still, she did so without words. And finally the last sounds of the door sliding closed behind Steven meant there were none left to be had.

Steven rubbed his itching eyes as he and Pearl descended the stairs.

\---

“Steven, where are you?”

“Sorry, I’m still on the Moon. There’s a lot of work I still have to get done.”

"Oh… Well, when will you be back?"

“I’m not sure, I think this is going to be an all-nighter. You shouldn’t wait up.”

“I can get someone to fly me up there and help?”

“Don’t worry about it Connie, I’m mostly doing paperwork right now anyways. Nothing fun and nothing I can really delegate…”

“Steven I’m worried about you.”

“I know, but I’m okay. I just need to keep busy and focus on helping the gems. They, they really need me right now. I’ll be back when I’m done up here.”

“Okay, I love you.”

“I love you too, bye sweetie.”

"Bye," Steven clicked the phone off and headed back towards the room he'd been working in. He rubbed his eyes, they itched so badly lately.

\---

Steven felt his head dip and he jerked back upright, shaking his head. “How long was I out?”

Pearl was seated across from him at a large pentagonal table; papers were scattered on top of many long scrolls provided by the Jades, and several holograms hung in the air around them; all with information, stats, and bills on them. She spun the pen in her long fingers, “I’m not sure, less than an hour. I was hoping you’d sleep a little longer actually. I can handle most of this myself.” She brought her pen back down to dart down a few lines of elegant cursive writing on the page in front of her.

“No Pearl, that was the perfect amount. My eyes don’t even itch anymore; could you hand me that hologram?”

Pearl followed his finger over to the crimson circle hovering at the edge of the table, she leaned over and dragged it to Steven. But, she stopped when her eyes left her page.

“Steven! Your eyes,” Pearl squeaked.

“Do they have bags? Are they red?!” He jerked around in search of a reflective surface to catch a glimpse at what she was reacting to. Pearl was quick to pull a small mirror out of her gem and thrust it into his hand. He rose it up to his face.

He had the Diamond eyes again, black diamonds resting in rose-colored irises.

“You should drop the shapeshift Steven, there’s no need for that.” He passed the mirror back to her and she returned it to her gem. Her gaze coming to rest on his again, but less into them and more at them. Steven wondered if there was actually a difference there, but it felt different.

The Diamond sighed and took a couple glances around the room. "Can I tell you a secret Pearl?" He didn't wait for her to nod approval, he tapped the hologram she'd passed him and continued thumbing through it as he spoke, "This is me dropping the shapeshift."

Pearl put her pen down and shooed a hologram out of her space; “How long have you been keeping your eyes shifted, you know that’s bad for you.”

“I’m not actually sure, I think it was a process. First couple times I shapeshifted them into diamonds when I needed some gems to hear me… Then a few times to get them to stand down. Once, I kept them like that for a while cause White thought it was cool. I had two eyes to choose from and I could change the colors. She said she didn’t know how to do that.” Steven found what he was looking for in the hologram’s menu and scribbled some numbers onto his page. “I taught her that ya know, to change her color. She had a hard time at first, but she can actually be whatever color she wants to be.”

“I recall her funny display at your birthday party. Like a sun… If it were also a rainbow disco ball.” She chuckled.

“Yeah, she practiced that all year ya know. She, she was really trying to do better. To be better.” Steven snapped off the hologram and stared out a nearby window. They were in a taller building, he could see a lot of Moon City from here, he normally loved the view. “Anywho, my eyes… I umm, I kept changing them back and forth, they’d itch for a bit if I kept them like this for too long, but the shapeshift was so small I never really got any repercussions for doing it. And then, suddenly I think I adapted or something. The itching went away and I was comfy with whichever eyes I was looking out of.”

Steven, the Diamond, pulled away from the window and dragged up another hologram to sort through, tabbed through a couple of windows and decided to shuffle around some of the scrolls, hoping to cross reference some info on the Disruptors. Pearl handed him the scroll he was looking for, she was quiet, sympathetic. "And then what Steven?"

“And then these became my eyes and the others felt… itchy.”

"When did that start, Steven?"

He narrowed his eyes back on the scroll she’d handed him, avoiding her eyes in favor of the confusing gem writing he barely understood. “I’m not sure I want to talk about it.”

Pearl gave a sympathetic smile, then a frown. Then her eyes shot open, “Oh no Steven, it wasn’t after you walked in on me and those girls was it?!”

"Nope, nope, nope! As I said, I didn't see anything that night!"

“I thought you and Connie would be out longer, the house was supposed to be empty. It was very unfortunate; I’d hate to think it triggered any… Changes in viewings.”

Steven clamped his hands over his ears, “Nope! Not even sure what we’re talking about cause like I said, totally didn’t see anything, just walked in and immediately turned around! Didn’t hear anything either!”

Pearl smirked and waited for Steven to lower his hands. He did after a moment of her not saying anything. After a deep sigh, he picked up his pen and underlined a line in the scroll, and tapped another line into the hologram. Pearl was still watching him.

“My eyes starting itching, about six months ago,” Steven finally admitted.

“After what happened with Connie?”

“Yep.”

Pearl picked her pen back up and went back to her work, Steven did too. A pen crossing out a line and scribbling in another, the sound of holograms humming and the subtle beeps of things being typed into them were the only sounds between them for another hour. Until, Pearl got up to look out the window.

She bit her lip, her eyes carried from the window and back to Steven and back to the window. He knew she was working herself up to ask something. He put his pen down and swiveled his chair towards her, “What’s up Pearl?”

“Steven… Do you ever feel like you’re performing for the gems in your court?”

Steven laughed, “No Pearl, I love being their Diamond, it’s really, I don’t know… Rewarding? I get to help people every day. Make as many of them as happy as possible, and keep them safe. I know I wasn’t born with a purpose like gems are, and that I didn’t have to be the Pink Diamond. But, I still think it’s my purpose… Or at least it’s my calling.”

Pearl didn’t return his laugh or smile, “But Steven… I-I, it’s just… This isn’t the first time I’ve seen a Diamond hiding their real self from their gems, changing shape, smiling under pressure, and… You were never interested in authority before.”

Steven returned her frown, “Pearl, please don’t compare me to Mom.”

“Well, why are you keeping your eyes shifted? Why do you think they changed at all?!” Pearl swung away from the window, a tear in her eye, and took a step closer to Steven. “I don’t want you feeling like you have to change who you are for them.”

“Would it be all that bad? Ethically anyways, Mom changed for herself… And maybe for the life on Earth. If I was changing it would be for the benefit of thousands of other gems, the stability of the universe, for all the humans, and the balance of all of that.”

“Steven, no one is going to benefit from you being someone you’re not, not really.”

Steven smiled, “You’re right Pearl…” Steven brought his cheek into his palm, propping himself on the table by his elbow. “I won’t lie, the thoughts occurred to me. If I was more diamond, maybe I could serve the gems better. But, I’m half human. And I know who I am, or at least I know myself as well as anyone can no themselves. We all change though, humans grow up, gems change their forms, you’ve changed a lot in my life… The eyes are just my form changing, but they’re still my eyes, on my face, it’s me Pearl, and I’m not compromising as much as I’m… adapting I guess. Growing up maybe. Not entirely sure.”

Pearl smiled for a moment, “Then Steven, why change them back to your old eyes at all?”

Steven raised his head from his hand and swiveled to fully face Pearl, before leaning his head back in the chair to face the ceiling. "I shapeshift my eyes… Cause they’d bother Connie otherwise, not cause it bothers me. She won’t say it. If I talked to her about it, I know she’d tell me all the things I’d need to hear. But, whenever I have these eyes, her eyes go somewhere else, she thinks I don’t notice when she watches my mouth instead, but I do. But, it makes her look sad.” He brought his eyes back to Pearl, his Diamond eyes. “When I used my tears to revive Connie my eyes shifted to diamonds. I should have been more comforting when it happened, but I was a mess. I think I may have made it scarier than it already had to have been for her. So, I keep my eyes the way she’s used to them.”

Pearl opened her mouth but was interrupted by her communicator, a small diamond-shaped crystal chimed. She lifted it from her hip and let it project a quick message. "Garnet just got here." She gave Steven a sideways glance.

“Okay… Let’s go meet her then.”

“I don’t think you should keep shapeshifting you're eyes around us, Steven."

Steven sighed, “Okay, then I won’t.”

\---

“And now a Diamond has been shattered!” Morganite choked, “I-I said, I said you were undermining your sister’s legacy, and now you’ve gotten one killed!” The giant pink gem was a mess, a constant stream of tears rolled down her cheeks, her hair and dress were disheveled. She eyes, diamonds like his, were part deep sadness and a new height of fury.

Garnet had warned Steven she would show up shortly after he took his seat, she’d plow over gems to get to him. So he had them clear a path for her before she came through. He was told she’d blame him; he was even given some of the lines she’d likely say. Steven met her, sitting in his throne and jaw set, as if to take a punch. Which he was also warned might be on the table.

He wasn’t warned about her attendants, a missing detail from Garnet’s prediction. There were three Amethyst and a Sodalite with her; behind them almost unseen was the Obsidian. Hurt hung in the corner of all their eyes and occasionally ran down their cheeks.

“Yellow Diamond is out right now, she’ll search out and find the shards of White Diamond. And she’ll bring me the killer. This is being handled, by the Diamonds.” Steven realized he was tired; and maybe emotionally burnt-out at the moment. But, he decided this would work in his favor if he could appear calm under Morganite’s barbs.

“So you’re having Yellow Diamond clean up your mess Steven! You’re going to sit here and do nothing and wait, wait for bigger better gems to come back with the solutions to our problems!” She’d made a step towards Steven, he felt Pearl fidget with her trident. Garnet was still though; she was his tell. When Garnet made a move he’d know that the possibilities had converged to the fight.

Steven leaned forward, his elbows on his knees and kept his eyes on Morganite. “Yellow Diamond is fulfilling her purpose, she’d our military leader. So, it is her job to track down the killer and the shards. As it is Blue’s to maintain the colonies and it is White’s to oversee it all. And it is mine, to support them and the rest of the gems. Have faith in the Diamond’s Morganite, we’ll handle this.”

The giant stomped forward, and slashed her hand through the air, “You’re a joke! With no real purpose to the Diamond Authority! Your support has ruined us! I demand you go back to playing with your pets and Crystal Gems, leave this colony in more competent hands!”

“You’ve got no authority to give me demands Morganite, and I won’t keep telling you to stop calling people pets.”

"I'm not alone in the demand, I represent a great many silent voices." At her words, the Obsidian stepped forward, almost imperceivable, but Steven had found it hard not to keep cutting his glance back to the gem.

Steven glared and stood up, turning to face beyond Morganite and the crowd within, “Gems of the Pink Court, and anyone else who may be in attendance. This Morganite has come here, to attack my throne and has not been harmed or reprimanded. I want you to know, you have no reason to fear speaking your mind to me, or speaking out against me.” He turned back to Morganite, “No voice needs to be silent in the Pink Court.”

He fell back, heavy into his throne. She went to open her mouth but he cut her off, “So what’s your plan here exactly,” Steven knew he was in a bad position, that his allowances to this Morganite weren’t in his courts best interest, certainly not in his. He wasn’t so naïve to not get the political moves she was attempting, make a case against him in a forum with an audience, where he would have to sit and listen and be made to look helpless. He knew, “you think you can just come in and seize power in a moment of weakness? Disguising it all to the benefit of the Diamond Authority, an appeal to tradition. Your greedy Morganite.”

He knew she was fueled by hurt and hunger for purpose, but in the moment he was fueled by something new to him. Contempt, she was transparently here to hurt his court, to seize power, she wouldn’t help any gems. She’d undo the good he’d done, and he was tired of trying to reason with her, he was just plain tired he realized.

She opened her mouth again and he shot back out of his chair, "Enough Morganite! Go back to the room I've allotted you and your gems and do not return to my courtroom. Or else."

The Morganite choked on a fresh stream of tears and spun around to leave. Her gems, troubled, followed her wordlessly. The Obsidian casting one last glare at Steven as she left.

\---

“I could have these schematics distributed to our bases and docs by tomorrow evening, well tomorrow if I have the Peridots help.” The tall green Demantoid’s image was projected over a large humming screen, floating level with Steven’s face. Her large gauntlet hand propped on her hip and the other held out the request Steven had sent her on a separate smaller hologram.

“Please do that, the sooner the better.” Steven cut a glance over to Pearl and Garnet, the two standing just out of where Deman could see. Pearl gave a small smile, a mix of concern and reluctant approval. Garnet’s face was largely unreadable, her eyes covered by her normal visor and her mouth held neutrally. But, her posture was more telling, crossed arms and her weight shifted to her left, Steven thought she looked apprehensive.

Deman’s eyes moved up and down the request once more, she smiled. “This will give those pirates and traitors quite a surprise. Oh, if only I could see the look on their faces when it this gets activated.”

“That’s the idea, but make sure it’s only set to disrupt their warp drives, I don’t want it set to disrupt any Sapphires that may be caught in the radius.”

“Yes my Diamond, I’ll try to remove the option entirely, as well as install some passcodes into the data, better not to let the enemy get their hands on my tech, wouldn’t want it used on us.”

Steven nodded and said a short thank you and goodbye. Then clicked off the hologram and rubbed his eyes. "Okay now let's do some work for the Jubilee."

\---

“Steven!” Connie shouted to Steven from further down a hallway. A delightful tone that crawled up his spine and left him feeling panicky. He turned to meet her, finding Nephrite standing in the distance next to a portal. Pink light flashed behind him and Connie’s arms were wrapping around his neck in what was either a tackle hug or a piggyback ride he hadn’t volunteered for, he had to take a step to catch himself.

The girl on his back gave a final squeeze and released her grip falling to the ground. “Steven, you didn’t pick up my phone call so I had Nephrite fly me up here.” Steven turned to face her and she dived into another hug, burying her face into his chest. “I’ve been worried.”

“I’m sorry, I must not have seen the call, I’ve been busy.” He wrapped his arms around her shoulders, pulling her deeper into the embrace.

“It’s okay Steven, I think your phone’s dead anyway," Connie mumbled into his chest. 

Nephrite jogged down the hall to close the distance and join in on Steven and Connie’s hug, the furry collar of her coat tickling the exposed skin under his arm. “Sorry to come unannounced Steven, the human was very compelling.” The green pilots gloved hand patted Connie affectionately.

Connie pulled out of Steven’s grip to finally look up at him, “We just both think you should come take a break, the gems in the court will manage without you for a little while.”

Connie looked like she had more to say; like she was about to continue when her eyes found Steven's. He quickly averted his from her exposed neck. She wasn’t wearing her scarf today, leaving the thin white line across the front of her neck visible. He snapped his eyes back to hers, she quickly averted hers from his. Steven realized he still had his Diamond eyes on, or he realized he didn’t have his human eyes on.

“Connie says you need to sleep first, but I think you should let me take you on some loop-de-loops in my ship first. You look like you need some excitement, before doing your boring human sleep thing.” Nephrite left the hug and gave Steven an expectant look.

“Oh, sorry Nephrite, I have a lot of work to do still.” Steven pulled one side of his mouth into a forced smile for her. Which she seemed to accept, unlike Connie. Who pulled out of the embrace, her hand immediately found her hip and she narrowed her eyes.

"Steven, you should let some of the other gems deal with that, you're overworking yourself. Take a break, come home with me, you and I can come back in the morning." She shifted to her other hip, “They’ll still be here when you get back.”

Steven opened and closed his mouth, cutting a look to Pearl, _Tag in!_

With her hands folded behind her Pearl stepped into the conversation, “Well Connie, there is a lot of work that Steven would like to get done… The Jubilee for one, he’s handling a lot of orders for relief efforts and we’re running a joint operation with the Blue Court to place the gems fleeing Homeworld. Which doesn’t even account for his usual Diamond… responsibilities. Things are messy right now.”

"He needs to hand some of that to me." Garnet didn't step into the conversation the same way Pearl did, instead, her voice simply announced that she was in it now, she didn't even leave her position. The fusion leaned against the wall, her arms crossed.

Steven shook his head at that, searching for some sound reason to refute that. But, there wasn't a reason as much as a feeling. He couldn't let go of these tasks, they were too important right now. He realized that the fog that hung in his head maybe preventing him from articulating it, and the burning at the corner of his eyes was making it hard to focus.

"Steven you've gone two days without sleep. Come home with me." Connie reached out for his hand, her small fingers running across the inside of his. For a minute, in the light of the hallway, they'd seemed like the warm brown fingers they'd been not too long ago. But, they were still the burgundy tone she'd been left with after he'd restored her.

He gently removed his hand from hers. Steven licked each thumb and dragged their moisture under his eyes. Smiling widely to Connie, “No sweetie, I haven’t gone that long without sleep, see I can restore myself with my powers. It just took a little faith and some trial and error.” The burning in his eyes did fade with the gentle tickle of his healing power, but the fog still clung to his mind.

“Oh, that’s really handy,” Connie smiled back at him. But when her eyes moved past him she shrunk a little, now wearing an uncertain frown. Steven turned to find Pearl, arms crossed with a thumb tapping her lower lip. She met Steven's eyes but then cut back to Connie.

Steven realized the two had just had finished some silent exchange behind his back. Now he was biting the inside of his cheek. “Steven, maybe you could come home and lay down with me anyways. I umm, it’s kind of hard for me to sleep without you there... It’s lonely.”

Steven backed into the wall, where he rested and sighed. Connie and Pearl were looking at him expectantly, Nephrite and Garnet behind each of them. "It's just… The gems need me right now Connie, and…" Steven felt the hot tears pooling at the edges of his eyes. "I just can't rest right now. I need to stay busy."

Nephrite’s large eye passed around the group, “What if we just stayed to do some of the work with you?”

Steven shook his head, harder then he’d meant to. “No, I don’t have much I can have you guys do. I-I need to do them, as the Pink Diamond.”

Pearl stepped closer to Connie, she was wringing her hands and glaring at the floor. “Steven, I think you’d benefit from a break.”

“When I’m done Pearl, I just need to—“

“Steven! You’re in mourning right now, gem or human, sleep or no, you… You need to stop and feel those things.” Pearl raised her glare to him, trying her best to demand he go with Connie.

Steven closed his eyes pulling away from Pearl and opened them again to meet Connie’s face. “I’m not the only one mourning, trust me. It’s… It’s helping me to stay busy… Just. Trust me.” He felt one of the hot pools break, creating a stream down his cheek.

Connie’s face cycled through several emotions. First, she frowned, the kind of harsh quivering frown of someone about to yell or sob. She closed her eyes, hard, her whole forehead moving with her eyelids as if to force them as closed as they could get. Then she inhaled through her nose and her jaw relaxed, she breathed out and all at once pulled her face back into his. Calm acceptance, "I trust you, Steven,"

She stepped into him, she had to lean on the tips of her toes to kiss him. Once on his dry cheek, a quick peck, and the second on his lips. She lingered, Steven thought it might have been a last attempt to get him to return. When she went to drop away he brought his hand to her back and held the kiss a moment longer. Finally, they broke and she came to rest her head on his chest.

“If this is what you need then I trust you,” she whispered.

"Thank you, Connie." He returned.

Pearl had come to rest against the wall next to Garnet, the two each whispered something to the other. Nephrite made a gagging gesture with her finger, clearly not interested in their long embrace, Steven ignored her.

Connie stepped out of him, only her arm lingered on his. Connie seemed to be looking into his eyes, searching for something. He realized this may be the first time she’d held this kind of contact while his eyes were like this. He couldn't read her eyes, he tried the rest of her face. He followed her long nose down to her lips, backpedaling he looked from her lips up her cheek to her ear. Back down her jawline, nothing seemed to be able to tell him what she was thinking or feeling. 

When she brought her free hand to cover her throat he realized his eyes had come to rest on her scar. She hugged him again, a brief one-armed thing before she turned back down the hall. “Come on Nephrite,” she’d shot a last smile back to the group as she waved to them.

Nephrite frowned but followed, giving Steven a parting wave.

Steven lingered in against the wall, finally facing Pearl and Garnet, who were opposite him. The pair both had their arms crossed, Pearl’s thumb tapping her lip again, Garnet’s hands each hung loosely.

“Come on guys, let’s get back to it.” Steven turned to finish the walk they’d started. He needed to get his momentum back, if he stopped he’d lose it, he’d crash. _I need to move._

“Steven,” Garnet hadn’t left the wall. “This isn’t coping.”

He didn’t look back to her, “Garnet, just trust me.”

"You're just taking everything on yourself, you're not leaning on us, or on Connie, you need help, Steven."

"I'm just asking you to trust me, Garnet."

“Then trust us, I can help you, I’ve been helping you your whole life. I know when you need help, I know when you're troubled, and I know how to—“

"I'm not a kid anymore Garnet!" He swung his arm through the air and spun around to face her. Steven immediately regretted yelling though. He lost steam as soon as he saw her, her visor was in her hand, three sympathetic eyes all trained on him, trying to help and understand. "I'm sorry Garnet; just… please, if you want to help then trust me. I need to keep moving."

“Yellow is charging forward, that’s her Steven. Not you, it’s time for you to start dealing with this.”

“No Garnet, I just, I need… it’s time I start getting things done.” He whipped a fresh tear from his eye and turned back to march down the hall. “I just need to move now.”


	9. A Diamond Part III

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tension grows on Moon City as Steven continues to work in the aftermath of White's shattering.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finale Steven chapter of this little three chapter arc of his. Hope you enjoy.

Steven rested at a table in the corner of the ballroom, or at least he ticked boxes on a checklist while his head was lain against his folded arms like a pillow, with just his fingers and wrist wiggling it felt rest adjacent.

The room was long and colorful, a stripe of red marble ran the center of the room from entrance to end, white marble on either side of it. Geometric patterns were etched along every surface and stretched into tall odd columns that held the ceiling, which was so high above him that he wouldn’t have been able to make out its surface if his eyes were less achy.

He licked his thumbs and wiped them under each eye, hoping to relieve the ache. He blinked twice; he realized the patterns seemed to lose their crisp edges, while the strip of red faded to rose, to pink, to peach, to a pale impression of the memory of a blush. He remembered his ballroom didn’t have white floors.

The pen fell from his hand and past where the table had been to crash into the floor with a thunderous crack. The world seemed to buck like a ship striking a wave, then it hiccupped and Steven crashed to the floor, _What’s happening… I must have fallen asleep._

A group of gems he didn't know ran past him, "My Diamond, the Gravity Stabilizer is ruptured!" the gem reporting was a Lavender Jade, three Amethyst, and a Peridot clung to her heels. None seemed to notice him, "Whoever's done this has entered the atmosphere."

The marble regained its color in the time it took Steven to drag his eyes up it, by its end the red had become sinister crimson lighting the figure at its end as she stepped down from her throne. White Diamond was a sight for sore eyes.

Her hair was radiant as always, her black eyeliner and lips immaculate against the burning purity of white. Her cape held all the glory of a starry night at sea and her size matched it, a single misstep could easily be the end to all the gems beneath her. But, the titan never took an ungraceful step. Excluding that time Steven had tried to teach her tango.

“Peridot, where are they now?”

“Uncertain my Diamond, they’re expeditious in their advance and have dismantled all drones sent to inspect and isolate them.” The Peridot squealed and twisted the screen she was holding around for White Diamond, “See, no data!”

Steven pulled himself from the marble and back onto his feet. There was shouting echoing through the hall now, which quickly escalated to screams and sounds of violence. The Amethyst trio turned to it with faces that ranged between excited and fearful.

"Is that a reactor!" Was some gems last words before a clap like thunder truck some distant wall and erupted. The world buckled and threatened to tip Steven over again, it did topple the Jade, a hot wind ripped past them and lifted White Diamond's cape like a sail. Cracks splashed into the ballroom from the hall, covering the marble entrance, walls, breaking off a piece of the pillar by the door, and shaking the ceiling. Steven made a move to shield the Amethyst from falling debris, but White's perfect fingers caught it first.

_I wouldn’t have been able to catch it anyways, I’m in a dream, a Diamond Dream. But, how am I seeing anything with White?_

“I think I know where they are, my Diamond.” The middle Amethyst announced as she set her posture against the hall. Another violent wave threatened to topple them, White had to widen her stance to catch herself.

“It would seem they’re here to meet their Diamond…” White said, her smile unbroken, “Amethyst, Other Amethyst, perhaps this would be a good occasion for you all to fuse.”

“Oh sweet!” Shouted the largest of the Amethyst, “We’ll get to back up a Diamond!” She grinned and grabbed her sisters into a spinning bear hug. They shed light and melded into one huge plum colored soldier. She flared out her enormous mane before smacking her palm against her forehead, "Oh darn, I forgot my giant ax in the weapons room!"

“Allow me,” the Jade’s gem shed a lilac cone of light which quickly began pulling ropes of light into the shape of a battleax. One that was three times her size, it was forming the blade when it was cut short, the ropes pulled from her grasp and the light being sucked into the hallway.

“Oh my stars what is that!” the Peridot shrieked and scrambled her limb enhancers into cannon mode, she readied two shots.

The explosion that splintered the floor and walls of the structure had taken out the lights within the hallway, palpable darkness hung in the threshold, but within the shadows was something even blacker. Her hair was rough waves of tar threatening to consume grey skin, her exposed neck and face bore cracks like lightning against a dark sky. The cracks centered on the spike-like gem in her forehead, it was a black so deep as to be lost in, the chilling purity of the void. She was as tall as White Diamond, with matching diamond shaped pupils, but none of the glamour. She was a mass of tarnished clothes hanging loosely on a thin frame.

The Peridot was the first to make a move, two quick green balls of plasma fired directly at the giant gems face. She stepped aside, the blasts collided with the wall behind her, and she threw something at the little green gem. A large ax blade cleaved through the Peridot’s form and tossed her enhancements and gem to the ground.

A giant bare foot stepped forward and the Amethyst fusion charged, wielding just the handle of their ax like it was a baton. "No, wait!" White's voice was lost to the quartz's charging ears, and in an instant the fusion was swept away by grey fingers and lifted into the air. "Let them go and tell us what you want.”

White stepped forward shedding her light onto the other. Amethyst’s form was consumed by grey fingers, only her waving arm signaled she hadn’t been poofed. Jade scooped up Peridot’s gem and ran behind White Diamond for cover. The whole world tilted again, so hard Steven was certain they’d been spun upside down and capsized.

When it was done the figure dropped the Amethyst fusion in a heap at her feet. She had lost her plum color and appeared like a black and white photo of the gem. They struggled to their feet before collapsing again. “I want the light.”

The monster gem charged White Diamond she yelled something in return, the ballroom was engulfed in an expansion of white light.

Followed by nothing, Steven was no longer standing in White’s ballroom, or his own, he was confused and in the middle of a black expanse. He wasn’t anywhere. Steven fell to his knees, on a floor he couldn’t see, and let himself cry. _Why would that gem do that, who was she… I… I…_

"Oh boy, I bet that shiz was traumatic. Sorry to show you that Steven,” a warm voice spoke behind him tickling his neck. He jerked around, nobody was there. “But, I can’t see that thing on my own and I thought maybe you could… With some help.” He could hear the voice like it was right in front of him, he could even hear when she took in a breath, a really big breath. “If it helps, I’m pretty sure my tampering will cause you to lose that memory when I let go of you. Or, well maybe that doesn’t help. Well don’t worry, you’ll get it back.”

“I can’t see you, are you invisible? What was… That gem?”

“Lolz, Steven, nah I’m not invisible. More like, I’m nonexistent.”

Steven pulled his hands through his hair, "Am I hallucinating! Oh jeez, maybe I should go to sleep."

“Nah man, well… Yeah, you should go take a nap. Really, you'd do well to always listen to Connie, she's probably the smartest person you know." The giant voice giggled, "Stop it. Well, it's true. And I think she and Steven are cuties."

“Are you still talking to me?”

"Oh, fork! Sorry, I get distracted easy. What was I saying… Oh right, my nonexistence, yeah dude, I don't exist yet, so I can't like… Manifest this hot bod to you before it exists.”

“That’s unusual! And doesn’t explain very much!” Steven worried that if he pulled any harder on his hair it’d come out, and wondered if pulling hair out in a Diamond Dream meant his hair would be pulled out in the real world or something.

“Oh yeah, I guess that’s a tad rude of me, uhh… Oh right, you asked me what that thing was… Well darn… Darn, oh right, clog my drill with a clod, I'm supposed to be here asking you that! Silly Steven." The voice chuckled to itself for several moments, or an hour, Steven couldn't tell since he was pretty sure he was still trapped in a dream, but definitely somewhere between several moments and an hour. "Oh, shiz Red… Focus! So, what did you see Steven? It could help save White or protect the rest of the gems, I need dem deets.”

Steven wiped tears off his cheek and nodded, “She was big and dark, as big as White Diamond. She seemed fast, she was in orbit and then attacking Diamond in the span of a few minutes.” He didn’t know the voice, but she sounded familiar and her presence was warm the way a fireplace was, “Her gem was on her forehead and pointy, and black, like really really black.” He stopped, he wasn’t sure why the gem itself disturbed him so much. He swallowed the fear and continued, “She stopped a Jade from using her power and then did something to an Amethyst fusion, she made them look like Primrose did when she was controlled by White, but, I don’t think she was controlling them. And she said she wanted the light. I don’t know what that meant…” Steven wasn’t sure if that was enough but he was sure he didn’t want to talk about it anymore.

“Ooiiee that sounds unpleasant, well thank ya, Steven, we'll let you go now. You'll be feeling better after we do that… And you let Connie talk some sense into you." The voice exhaled with a knowing giggle that recalled watching snow fall through a window, with Connie next to him.

“Wait, who is that gem and who are you?” Steven stepped towards the voice. Though he wasn’t actually sure he was facing the right way he was sure he didn’t want her to leave yet.

“Oh sweet sweet Stevie, I just said you’d forget this when I released you, future mind tapping into past ones and all that. What? What do you mean nobody likes the Pronoun Game? I do, it builds mystery! What…” The voice mumbled, “Okay I got you, a cheap trick to make a weak scene stronger. Got it. Oh my gosh wait! I bet my omnipotence could help me write the sickest movie script!”

Steven cleared his throat and felt a palpable warmth pass over him as the voice's attention snapped back to him.

“Sooorry! Okay so first, who am I. I am, the extravagant, the spellbinding, the one who reaches across space and time, one of a kind and for a limited time only, kind of like a limited edition action figure who’s not very good at action… Unfortunately, something about omnipotence really makes it hard to like… Frickin move…”

Steven narrowed his brows and folded his arms, “So, who are you?”

“Oh split my gems I got distracted again! I’m Red Diamond!” He couldn’t see her pulling a pose, but Steven highly suspected she did.

“Wait, you’re another Diamond?!” _Oh my god, are their other Diamonds! Where did she come from? Is that other gem a Diamond?_

"Umm, yeah kind of. Or I'm someone taking a lot of artistic license with some already vaguely defined powers. Think like, all the fun of a regular Diamond but red… It's a bolder color than pink I hear. I also have way better sight than the rest to… What? Oh, shiz… Yeah, no spoilers." Red Diamond began some odd whisperings that seemed to wind up then back down and then back up again.

Steven let her continue while he gathered his feelings, “So,” he finally interrupted. “If you’re a Diamond, was that thing a Diamond too?”

 

“Ha! I doubt it. And, it’s not like me or her are getting a court or anything. Ooh! Actually, you kind of shared yours with Stevonnie! Maybe Red Diamond could get in on that action? No, wait… That's a terrible idea, I'd never get anything done… Oh right, that question was actually about the crazy monster gem…” Another massive inhale and exhale that swept past Steven in a large wave of heat. “Is she a Diamond, well… Shove me back in my exit hole! I’m not sure Steven…” She hummed for a moment then went silent. Steven guessed she was thinking, but eventually realized she wasn’t going to continue. He only knew she was still there by the comfort and warmth her presence put off.

He scratched the back of his neck, nervous, it felt like he should ask the omnipotent time traveling Diamond some more questions but she said he'd forget everything anyway. He made a low moan, _why am I blanking on this!_

“Yo Steven, ya look more annoyed then tired and distraught all of a sudden, what’s up?”

“It’s just it feels like I should be asking you some important questions about the future so I’ll remember them later, you said I’d remember them right? But, I can’t think of anything good!”

"Trust me, dude, you'll get em back as soon as you get to where I’m at. But, just… Ask the first thing that pops into your head. Don’t even worry about how important it is.”

He stalled and hummed for a minute then had one, “Would Connie marry me if I asked?”

The warm area of Red Diamond’s voice became hot all of a sudden, “I umm…” _Is Red Diamond embarrassed?_ “I… have to go now. You schmaltzy cinnamon bun. I want to give you a hug, but I don’t exist, so please embrace the warmest area of the room.”

“But you didn’t answer the question?”

“Well if I told you then you’d remember and it’d ruin the surprise… But… Okay, my very very very educated guess is that the answer is somewhere between yes, definitely, and absolutely!!! Now Red Diamond out! See ya’ll later!”

“Steven are you okay?” Pearl’s voice pulled Steven’s cheek off his arms.

Steven found he was at the edge of a stadium-sized ovular room, leaning against a table that was tucked behind one of dozens of funny curving pillars. Streamers hung from the pillars and rafters like wild moss on tangled red trees and multi-colored orbs hung in the air. He followed the pattern of circles and diamonds that reached from entrance to end of the room, the line's center being taken by the massive pink diamond icon that made the dance floor, and saw his throne was the only one present. He was in his court's ballroom. "I'm okay, just… Had a weird dream."

 “You were crying.” Pearl reached to her gem and pulled out a handkerchief, before rubbing his face with it.

A smile broke his lips before he could push her hand away from him, “No I’m okay, it was just a weird dream I think.” He took the handkerchief from her and wiped his eyes, “I’m fine.”

Pearl returned the item to her gem, she smiled at him, but Steven recognized it as one of those seemingly contradictory sad smiles. Pearl was pretty good at those.

Steven scanned the ensemble of gems working around them, “Where’s Garnet?”

"Oh, she left around when you closed your eyes, a little over an hour ago. She said she was going to take care of something… She didn't say what though." Pearl explained as she pulled out the chair next to Steven, "I don't think she's fond of… This kind of work." After Pearl took her seat she waved her arm out towards the decorators. "You may want to consider giving her something… More important."

“I don’t have anything important I can let her do, the gems need their Diamond to take care of them.”

Pearl frowned, “Steven, you can’t take care of this many gems. Garnet is right, you should delegate to us.”

Steven didn’t answer her. _I can though, I’m a Diamond. I have the shield._

Pearl pulled two boxes of apple juice from her gem and passed one to Steven, “So, some reports came in while you were out. I took them on your behalf.”

"Okay, and what did they say?" Steven asked as he fiddled with the small box, trying to fit the tiny straw into the tiny hole. Eventually, Pearl showed him mercy and did it for him, before she began her briefing.

“Well, a lot of your gems are still pretty shaken. They’re scared and don’t know how to feel.”

"Well, that's to be expected." The box of juice practically disappeared in Steven's hand and was emptied in one disappointing sip. Pearl smirked and handed him hers.

“It also seems like Morganite’s… Uh, words. May have shaken a small group of gems.”

Steven drained the second juice and dropped the crushed box on the table, “Oh great, and what’s she been up to? We still got someone watching her right?”

Pearl propped her chin up on her folded hands, her elbows on the table, “Well, supposedly she hasn’t left her quarters since last night. She hasn’t seen her retainer either, they’re still moving around but, doesn’t seem like they’re doing it with any orders in mind.” She pointed her eyes away from Steven, “The tail said she heard a lot of crying from the quarters though.”

Steven didn’t know what to make of that, “Her gems are still moving around though?”

“Yes.”

"Then let's assume she's up to something." He mumbled, when he closed his eyes he saw those coal-black eyes of the Obsidian glaring at him from the back of her entourage. _They’re definitely up to something._ “Okay, assuming that was the report, let’s talk about something fun… While I digest all that… How’s the Jubilee looking?” He threw his arms out to the room around them.

“We have enough singers and performers to last the whole event through, once we open the square and hall we should have enough room for everyone who wants to attend. Peridot and Lapis are making a sculpture of some sort, and this will be the first Cosmic Jubilee to have catering. Nephrite had really been pushing for it and I think Amethyst will like it." Pearl seemed to be thinking about something else and tapped her lip.

“What is it?” Steven pushed.

“Well, there was some discussion by the Spinels, normally the streamers are pink, blue, yellow, and white all woven together. They were blue, yellow, and white during era two. And the last jubilee had pink again. They were wanting to know if they should include white streamers?”

Steven folded his arms, “Yeah, and they shouldn’t have had to ask. I said we’re going to bring her back and we are.”

“Of course Steven, I’ll let them know.”

“One of them also suggested swapping the pink for a red streamer.

Steven blinked, “Why?”

Pearl drew her arms closer to her body, “Well, you wear more red then pink… They thought it would represent you better.”

Steven nodded. "Yeah… Okay, they can do that if they'd like."

“Red is bolder then Pink.” Steven and Pearl turned to see Garnet entering the ballroom.

“What a Ruby thing to say.” Pearl joked.

“Where’d you go?” Steven turned his chair to face her, he was happy to see her, but couldn’t seem to muster a smile for her. _Something’s off._

“Taking care of some things.”

“Yeah, what are some things?” Steven ignored Pearl’s visible unease, as he favored Garnet’s normal stoicism with more skepticism than usual.

“Nothing important Steven.”

 _She’s not fond of this kind of work._ “Garnet, are you lying to me?” Steven bit his lip, accusations certainly weren’t his normal method, but it slipped out so quickly.

“I was stopping some of Morganite’s gems before they could escalate anything.” Garnet tapped both hands against her thighs. _She’s mad at me?!_

“Jeez,” Steven rolled his still heavy eyes, “And you didn’t think that was important?”

Garnet waved a hand across her face and dismissed the visor she wore, “No Steven, it was very important. And something that could be handled by me.”

“What were they doing?” Pearl cut in, clearly trying to divert the tension between them. Garnet didn’t do her the kindness of allowing it.

Her posture fixed towards Steven, “They were vandalizing a building and it was likely that they’d incite a riot.”

Steven threw his hands up, “And you weren’t going to tell me about that!”

"No, I wasn't. If I told you before I handled it, you'd have handled it. And if I told you after… This."

“This is my court and they’re going through a crisis,” Steven stopped. He took a moment to stop himself from yelling. Or crying. "I'm their Diamond, I should have handled it. I… can't have you undermining me like this."

“Then entrust things to me and I won’t be undermining you when I handle them.”

Heat rose in his face that he couldn't keep down. Not with as exhausted as he was, "So what, I get an ultimatum from you now! I either give you my jobs or you'll take them from me? Doesn't matter how I feel about it!"

Garnet’s eyes were reaching up to follow his height, he wasn’t sure when he’d stood up from the table, he couldn’t sit back down now though. Garnet looked down for a moment, raised her hand to her face and with a gesture reformed her visors. “If it’s the only choice you’ve left me.”

“Steven, Garnet!” Pearl shot out of her chair, “Stop this… There are other gems here. It’s not the place.”

Garnet finally softened her stance to face Pearl as well, Steven dropped back into his chair.

“I need to get ready to go see the gems anyways.” Steven conceded.

“You need to rest.” Garnet didn’t.

“Garnet!” Pearl half whispered half yelled through gritted teeth.

“Enough Garnet. Just, meet us in the hall in an hour.” Steven finished.

\---

The first hour Steven received gems had been uneventful, there was less of them visiting him today, so, less request. Pearl told him it was a result of his near-constant presence in the last few days. Though he did find the ones that did come troublesome, many of them didn't seem to know what they'd come for and the thick fog in his skull made figuring it out a slow and frustrating process. Garnet told him that they probably just wanted to see him.

“Oh no,” Pearl whispered, the line of waiting gems now barely reached out of the throne room. The last few gems in it were now visible.

“Why is she back,” Steven grit his teeth as soon as he saw her. Morganite hadn’t charged through the line again, she’d gotten in and waited with the rest of the gems, her retainer occupied the line behind her. “She was told not to return… Garnet, did you see this?”

 “No Steven, this was unlikely.” Steven found Garnet hard to read, she never gave away much and what she did was often ambiguous. But, she tensed slightly as Morganite approached.

“Well, what’s about to happen?”

"I'm sorry, the streams have too many branches, I'm not sure. But, be careful…" Steven recognized Garnet was worried, _well that doesn’t bode well._

Steven received the gems in line before Morganite, each became harder to give his attention to, he kept locking eyes with the oncoming threat. The Pearl in line just before her opted out of her turn and left, probably responding to the glare being shot over her. “You were told not to come back Morganite.”

“I know my Diamond, I just…” The giant pink gem came down on both her knees, a loud thud echoed through the room. “I’ve come to make amends.” Tears welled at the edges of her eyes, and shock rang in her attendant’s eyes. The three Amethyst, Sodalite, and Obsidian had all followed her in, and none appeared to know what they’d come for, Steven found that, as well as the amends, hard to believe.

He turned to Garnet who gave him nothing, he rolled his eyes back onto Morganite, the big pink problem. She looked less disheveled than when he'd seen her last; her hair was back to its well-groomed and elevated status, though he still felt it looked like an angry shade of pink. He rolled the interior of his cheek between his teeth while he thought about… This… Whatever it actually was.

“I came here seeking retribution and trying to seize power,” She started again. “I’m broke Steven, my sister is dead and I have no purpose. I’m shattered just the same as her… Or White Diamond, or Pink Diamond…” _Oh joy, she’s trying to lay mom’s death on me now too._ “I just want vengeance.”

“You’ve made that, and your target quite clear. Now, go. Or you’ll give me no choice but to bubble you.” Pearl and Garnet both tensed at either side of him, Morganite flinched under Steven’s glare but didn’t get up.

“I came here… Making demands of you…” Morganite’s voice cracked and broke into sobs. “I’m sorry. I’m sorry. I’m angry and don’t know what to do with myself, I’m sorry.” Her gems came in around her, each whispering something to her or hugging some part of her dress, trying to offer some comfort. Steven was tempted to join them, she was convincing. He couldn’t deny it but she still rang sinister to him, a threat to his court. _They all moved at once, it’s choreographed. They’re pretending._

“What do you want?”

She wiped the tears from her eyes, “My Diamond, please, I want… I want forgiveness, I’ve been lashing out and behaving… treasonously. I’m sorry. I just… I need you to help me. You’re the only one who can help me.”

“You’ve only asked me for power and vengeance, I can’t help you with that, go!”

“I know. I… I-I come now asking for purpose and justice.” Her eyes had lost the fury of their last encounter, what was left was desperate. “Please, a position in your court is all I ask, and when the Uncorrupted are caught, a seat at their trial. Please, my Diamond."

Steven rose from his throne, “Pearl, do you remember when I was a kid and asked for a bike… It was shortly before I met Connie… By the way, she’s the one you keep calling a pet Morganite.”

Pearl nodded, "Yes Steven. I was happy to help you get that if I recall."

“Yeah you were,” Steven spoke to her, but his eyes looked down to the kneeling Morganite. “Well, do you remember what I asked for a few days earlier?”

“Umm… No.”

“I asked for a motorcycle and you freaked out.”

“Oh yeah, you couldn’t even legally ride one of those.”

Garnet spoke up, “Steven, don’t.”

Steven’s eyes narrowed back into a glare, “Amethyst told me, you wouldn’t let me get a bike. So, I should ask for something crazier first, then the regular bike wouldn’t seem so crazy or unsafe by comparison.” He turned his whole body to Morganite, “I don’t trust you Morganite, you’re trying to play me right now. Take advantage of my empathy, Pearl, you told me there’d be gems like her.” Steven summoned his shield, “Now Morganite. Go!” 

“My Diamond please, I’m not trying to trick you!” Morganite pleaded, she brought one knee up when she did it. _She’s getting ready to move._

Steven took a heavy step towards Morganite, her Obsidian snapped into action. She drew a thin sword from her gem and charged Steven. Pearl was moving in to defend, but Steven had already launched into the strike. He shoved his shield into the blade’s arc, snapped it against his shield, in the same motion he reached out with his other arm to hook the Obsidian around the waist. She may have opened her mouth to protest but he couldn’t see it, he brought his other arm around her, then he squeezed, not a second passed between her charge and the dust of her form leaving his arms. He was careful to catch her gem before it fell to the marble below.

Morganite and her remaining gems had already started to flee. Pearl and her trident had moved to Steven’s side, ready to defend him. He wound his arm around himself and launched his shield full force at Morganite. A round pink wall appeared between her and the projectile, the shield cracked it and became embedded in it. The shield failed to break through the barrier, to the gem who’d summoned it. A moment later and the loud footsteps disappeared into the shouting of surprised gems. Steven let them escape, _they won’t get off the Moon._

Garnet hadn't moved forward when he turned he found her several steps back from where she'd stood before. Her form wavering, it would be a while before she was stable again. Steven walked past her, and out the back entrance of the throne room. A small black gem in his hand.

\---

He ran a thumb over the surface of Obsidian’s gem. The gem itself was without edges, perfectly round, he tried to recall whether or not Snowflake had been that smooth, or reflected light in such a way. The solid black surface seemed to reflect every wave of light that touched it, the light and the surface seemed to play well together. He wondered if he had imagined that, Snowflake didn’t play well with anything. It took conscious effort to see past the gems gleam and black, but, underneath were the faintest reminders of waves and specks of unknown particulars, faint reminders of the lava that likely helped bring her into the world, and from there to his hand. _Will Snowflake feel this small in my hand?_

He bubbled Obsidian.

“Where are you going to put her?” Garnet’s voice wasn’t as low as usual, it was faint, a hitch in the back of her throat that betrayed her mood.

The two stood in a small square pink room, there was a desk, a window, a sliding door which Garnet stood in the threshold of, Steven faced away from her. He thought he had been facing the window, he was sure of it, but when her voice found him he was facing the wall glaring at a black gem floating in a pink bubble.

“You don’t normally ask me things Garnet, but, I’m not sure yet. Probably not a good idea to send her to the burning room, to many gems in there lately.”

“You couldn’t send her back to Earth from here.”

“Yes I could.” Steven turned around and pressed his back to the wall, there wasn’t much space in the room between him and Garnet, he released the bubble and it floated between and over them. “Garnet, you can see the future, why don’t you tell me where I’m going to end up putting it?”

“You’re going to come to your senses and release her.”

“Last time I let treason slide it ended in Connie dying.”

“Connie is going to be the one to make you release her.”

Steven folded his arms, “Yeah I doubt that, and I doubt you know that.”

Garnet touched her visor, “Future Vision.”

Steven laughed without mirth, “So, ya know I’ve had a Sapphire’s vision explained to me before. Peridot told me to imagine being able to watch and follow every single molecule within a certain range; if I could do that, then I’d be able to predict the trajectory of every event, right? I could follow every action everyone around me made because I'd know their movements before they made them, and I'd know they're gems better than they do. Sapphire's basically a supercomputer she said. And I was also told their range is about the average planet, that’s why Sapphire’s aren’t all just kept on Homeworld.”

Garnet nodded.

"So then, you can't possibly be able to tell what Connie is going to do since she's not even on the same celestial body as us right now! And I already know you have a hard time telling what I'm going to do. So, what exactly are you basing any of that on."

Garnet removed her visor, three sympathetic eyes glared through Steven. "First, I have two more eyes then a Sapphire, and I know you, Steven.” Garnet stepped out of the doorway and leaned against the desk opposite him. “Second, that’s how a Sapphire sees, and their vision assumes that every gem around them will behave as they were designed to. But we have free will Steven, that’s how my vision differs. Thanks to Ruby, who’s an exceptionally willful Ruby, I can take that into account, and so instead of one line of assumptions I can see all the likely and unlikely branches our actions are likely to take us.”

"That still doesn't mean you know what Connie or I are going to do."

Garnet closed her eye, just the one. “The more sporadically or out of character someone behaves, the harder it is to see a likely outcome. That’s why I didn’t see Morganite coming, it was exceptionally unlikely. It’s why I have a hard time with you, you’re willful and sporadic the same way Ruby is. But, I’ve helped take care of you your whole life, I know you even if I don’t know your decisions.” She opened her third eye and closed the other two.

Steven looked up at the bubble, “Morganite is just like Crazy Lace, she even has an Obsidian. I can’t let her go. I don’t want to bubble her and her gems, but if I don’t they’ll hurt other gems.”

“She came for forgiveness Steven.”

“She came trying to take advantage of me! She came trying to grab any position she thought she still could! You already said it! Her coming was unlikely.”

“Her coming for forgiveness was unlikely, and you intimidated her and bubbled her friend. If you’d just listened, and trusted me, and Pearl, and Connie to handle this, we’d be on a better pa—.”

Steven threw his arms into the air and pulled himself off the wall, “Enough Garnet, I told you before I needed you to trust me and you’re still refusing to. Oh, and by the way, you never explained why you think you know what Connie is going to tell me!” Steven slammed back into the wall, returning his arms to their crossed position against his chest.

Garnet smirked at him, “You’re willful and sporadic, and you have complicated motivations. Connie is willful, but she’s consistent and her motivations singular. Her actions don’t tend to make many branches, and they always lead back to you. I know she’s coming and what she’s going to tell you cause she’s your Ruby. And she’s a constant.”

Steven inhaled deeply and exhaled. One, two, three… “Garnet.” He watched her smirk turn into a frown, the transition upset his stomach. “I want you to stop trying to undermine me. And trying to take task from me, just… Just help me.”

“Standing next to you and being obedient isn’t actually helping you Steven.”

“Jeez, you’re not giving me a lot of options here Garnet.”

“…”

“So, are we doing this then?”

“…”

"Garnet, go back to Earth. You're dismissed."

She turned, the sliding door opened as soon as she tapped the panel at its border with her fist. Pearl was standing outside the door, the stoic fusion wiped her eye and passed her friend without a word. She was gone.

“Steven,” Pearl started.

“Please Pearl, don’t.” Steven dropped his arms and stepped out of the claustrophobic room.

“I need to put this behind me, I need your help.” Steven rolled his shoulders, wiped away a tear and shook his head. The fog in his skull maintained, nothing but being done would correct that. _I need to finish this soon._ “Get a ferry ship for Garnet, but make sure no other ships leave the Moon tonight. We need to contain Morganite.”

“Okay Steven,” Pearl lingered.

“Yeah Pearl?”

“I’ve never known Garnet to make unwise decisions. If she’s doesn’t like this, I don’t either.”

“Have I been known to make unwise decisions?” Steven’s fingers found their way into his hair.

“You once gave yourself up to Homeworld.”

“Pearl, please don’t.” His stomach had bothered him since Morganite showed up, since he knew he'd have to fight her. But, she was there to hurt him, and his family, and his court. The argument with her made him tense like there were butterflies in his stomach. He knew they'd linger until he'd finished the altercation, which he'd yet to manage. When he held the bubble his stomach felt restless, like they were breeding and growing. Garnet had confronted him and they'd begun trying to get out, all the butterflies wanted to escape his form, he'd pushed them down. They were only thoughts after all. But, with Pearl against him, it was like a billion butterflies rampaged in his gut, he knew without her, they’d get out.

"I'm not Garnet, I'm not going to go around you, I trust you, Steven. But, you should trust her."

Steven pushed them back down, “One more day, then we’ll have this Morganite mess behind us, I’ll hand off whatever you guys think I need to. I just need you to let me do this for one more day.”

Pearl walked past him, she ran her fingers along his arm as she did, “Lying doesn’t suit you Steven. But, I’ll take care of the ferry and ships.”

She walked down the hall and around the corner, he was left to push down butterflies before he went up to put the pieces together for dealing with Morganite. He left the other way and went up some stairs.

A pink bubble with a black gem was left floating in a small room with a window and a desk.

\---

Steven stood over a large solid slab of pink metal that constituted a war-table, his face softly lit by the glowing marks of the Moon City map on the tabletop. The room was dimly lit aside from that, a couple of small crystals shed light, he'd set them low as it bothered his sour eyes to have them brighter. The room was barren except for the two cylindrical hunks of metal pulled up for benches, Pearl sat on one by the door. She’d been grumpy when she returned from deporting Garnet, she’d been silent since he asked her to summon Jasper.

Steven dragged his hand along the map, he’d identified the path of attack. He pulled at his hair. Morganite’s lodging had been placed at the city’s rim. Steven’s gems had made it to be a scenic spot for large fusions to stay, putting her there had been a kindness he’d given her, and now she’d use it as a fortification. The place had exceptionally high ceilings which connected to the glass dome above, he always liked that gems could see the stars and Earth from so many places in the city. Now he had to worry about whether or not she’d blast the glass to suck out the atmosphere and deprive him of oxygen. He decided he could just plug any holes with a large bubble. He frowned, his path would give him the drop he’d need to end the fight almost instantly. The problem with Morganite using the place as a fort was that it was made by his gems; there was a supply tunnel that ran underneath the base and most of the city, and it'd allow him to pop up in her fort with almost no warning, and the gems that built and worked confirmed that Morganite and her gems wouldn't know about it.

He had called Jasper and planned to go alone with her, now he wondered if he could pull this off on his own.

Jaspers gruff voice came clearly from beyond the door, “The sun is bright, our shirts are clean. We’re sitting up above the sea!” Her voice was harsh and was haphazardly catching on every other syllable, “Come on and share this jam with me!” Jasper practically screamed.

The door slid open and Steven was struck in the temple with a biscuit.

“Peach or plum or strawberry! And kind is fine you see! Come on and share this jam with me!” Connie loudly sang from Jasper's shoulder as she launched a second and third biscuit at him. The second hit the arm he pulled up to cover his face and the third struck his gem. "Thanks, Jasper." She hopped off the quartz's shoulder and landed soundlessly.

Steven contorted his exhausted feature’s into a smile, “Connie, what are you doing here?”

She picked up the only biscuit ammunition that had survived its collision with a Diamond without falling into crumbs and tossed it as him again, this time it met a pink barrier, which vanished as fast as it had appeared. “No Steven, what are you doing here? I’m right where I belong.”

Pearl rose next to Jasper, “Umm, Connie. I hey—” Jasper immediately hoisted the shouting Pearl up and onto her shoulder.

“Sorry Pearl, we’ve been dismissed to ready Steven’s ship… Should take about a half hour?” Jasper looked over to Connie, who stood glaring at her partner.

“Could take up to an hour, ya know, it is the second biggest ass on this moon.”

Steven’s eyes hesitated to leave Connie’s glare but pointed at Jasper, “I’m sorry, Jasper you need to stay here, my ship isn’t going anywhere.”

“Pretty sure it is.” The door sliding shut punctuated Connie’s claim.

Connie moved between Steven and the door, halting his move to pursue Jasper. Her eyes meeting his with again, holding him hostage with a glare. “What’s going on?” He finally asked.

"What do you think Steven," Connie stomped, "Your family is here to knock some sense into you and make you sleep. Nothing you're doing here is cool Steven, it's not you! So, you're going to go home and let Amethyst, Jasper, Garnet, and I handle things for a while as you should have two days ago! And when you're well rested you're going to come back and guess what, the world will still be spinning and the Moon is still going to have an alien city on it!"

“Connie, you don’t understand—”

“What do you think I don’t understand?! The situation with Morganite? That you’ve been making serious commands to your captains? That you dismissed Primrose and Garnet? Or that after three days without sleep you poofed the only Obsidian in Morganite’s entourage? Yeah, I know all about all that Steven, Garnet briefed me. So, what’s left that you don’t trust me to understand?”

Steven had to let his eyes drop from Connie's, her glare was enough on his conscience, he couldn't handle the weight he'd feel if he returned it. "So, now you're going to pull what Garnet did? Are you going to undermine me now too?"

“No Steven I just—”

“You JUST did!” He glared back at her, “Just now, you sent Jasper away after I called her to me, because I need her right now. Because I thought she wouldn’t do exactly what she’s doing now, I thought she’d at least… Just help me.”

Connie's hand moved, a brief reach for his, before her fingers closed and she dropped it back to her side. "She is helping you, Steven. And I'm not doing what Garnet did, she went around you, she avoided… This. I’m not, I’m here. Confronting you.”

“She sent you to confront me,” he hoped his face wasn’t as distraught as it felt, "You all think, you all think I can't do this, that I can't perform my role, or that it's not a part of me, but… I have too. Hundreds of thousands of gems depend on me, Connie! And there's a butterfly for every one of them trying to tear its way out of my stomach and all I want is for you guys to support me.” Steven stopped trying to bear the weight of the smile. “My own family knows I can’t protect my people.”

Connie stomped again, "Oh my stars Steven, you really do need some sense knocked into you! Do you think I have no adjacency? That Garnet knowing what I'll do somehow means she can alter it if I was that malleable she'd have a harder time seeing what I would do…"

“You wouldn’t _knock_ anything into me.” He mumbled.

“Jasper will!” Connie returned.

She sighed and stepped away from him, to give him a slow look over. Her glare softened, "Listen if you want to protect every gem on Earth, and the Moon, and Mars, and Homeworld, and every single sector… Then I know you could. There’s not one thing I believe you couldn’t do, you’re a Diamond, and you’ve been nothing short of a miracle worker since the moment you clumsily trapped me in a bubble with you on the beach. And more importantly, you’re my Steven and I love you and you’re the most compassionate person I know. Never question whether or not I support you.”

"Thank you, Connie, but—"

“But I wasn’t finished. My supporting you is my nature Steven, I couldn’t not if I tried. And this,” She gestured to the room around her, “Isn’t you. This is you doing what you did back at Funland with Aquamarine. You’re trying to selflessly take the punishment for someone else’s crime, and, I can’t support that Steven. No one who loves you could.”

Connie broke, she ran into his chest and wrapped her arms around as much of him as she could manage.

Steven received her but, she was wrong. “This isn’t like that Connie.”

She retracted herself from him as quick as a light being switched off, “Yes Steven…” He realized she knew what was coming, and it wasn’t him giving in to her. Slowly, her glare returned. “It is.”

“No, it’s not. I’m not taking on some burden that isn’t mine. I’m protecting the gems that are mine.” It took effort, his tired muscles bother him, but he straightened himself, “I’m the Pink Diamond Connie, I keep the gems happy, that’s my role, my purpose, and this,” he gestured to the room, “Is a small compromise to keep them safe and happy.”

“But this isn’t you Steven!”

“Yes Connie, it is!” He took a step back further into the room, “I’m the only gem with the power to revive others, I can heal, I create barriers, plants, I can understand them and figure out how to help them when they let me." He gestured to the gem that was his belly button, "My weapon is a shield, Connie. I'm a protector and healer and counselor, and that's all I'm trying to be right now. But, tonight that means I have to protect my gems from a dangerous gem."

“I know that, but you’ve exhausted yourself and you can’t take all this onto your shoulders alone Steven. We’re jam buds, we’re partners, you can’t do this without me.”

“I have to protect you too.”

Connie’s arms shot into the air, “So what, I’ll just sit on Earth while you take care of things up here! Make sure the house is clean and dinner is cooked before you get home! No, that’s not how this works!”

“I-I don’t want you to get hurt.”

Connie struggled to pull her scarf over her head in a rage, then chuck it at Steven’s head, he caught it. She glared and pointed one red finger at the white line across her neck, “Steven! I died once already!”

“Exactly!”

"Yeah exactly, I've gone down once already and am happy to do it again! You don't just get to decide that I don't get to fight and adventure and be at your side; if you did then… What would even be the point of being immortal with you." She finally dropped her hand from her neck, a thin tear drew a line down her cheek.

He opened his mouth to respond, but hesitated at the sight of the tear, she seized the silence, “People get hurt Steven, there’s no stopping that. But, I have the luxury of choosing what I get hurt doing and who it’s for. And I and Jasper have already chosen to fight over you once today, and there was nothing you could have done to stop that."

“You and Jasper fought?”

She laughed quietly, “Yeah, we argued about how to handle you and then I think I tackled her.” She wiped the tear away, “And then we were better and both decided to come help you. Because neither of us could stop the other from coming.”

The stool Pearl had sat on was still by the door, just behind Connie, Steven couldn’t help wishing she was there to tag in for him. “Connie… This isn’t right.” He shook his head.

“What’s not right?”

“You can’t keep fighting and getting hurt for me, that’s not right.”

"Yes, it is."

"No, it's not!" A fat tear threatened to push down his cheek and he broke it against the back of his hand, "This is just like when Pearl started teaching you. It's upsetting, you're trying to be the Pearl to my Rose again, no. No, I can’t have you doing that for me, or thinking that way about yourself again. No. That’s not how this works.”

"That's bullshit," Connie said coldly.

Steven blinked and turned his gaze back to her. “What?”

“I said that’s bullshit,” Connie rolled her eyes, “I don’t think I’m a worthless meat shield here to take a hit for you, maybe I did… Back then, but I’m not a lonely twelve-year-old girl anymore. I’m a perpetually nineteen-year-old pink immortal space zombie with a built-in portal gun, in short, I'm awesome.”

Steven rolled his eyes back, “That’s not the point, you can’t do what she did for Mom.”

She took a step towards him, “Your Mom was holding a secret that would be revealed if she took a hit, and Pearl had some self-worth issues. It wasn’t even, but I get to know that I’m fighting with, and for, someone who would do the same for me. We’re a team, we do this together, I know you’d do anything for me the same way.” She took another step towards him, reaching out with her hand for his.

Steven always found her fingers pretty. She’d been annoyed when she realized the pink stuff had removed her callouses, but her soft hand was inviting. Her hand and wrist was the color of wine; it was different from the tan skin he’d known for so long, but not bad different. She still wore her dad’s old jacket over her arms and shoulders, they both thought it looked cool on her. Her neck had a thin white line that blurred as his tired eyes began to swell with tears again. “Connie, I-I, I saw you die!” He pushed his arms past her hands and pulled her into him, he wept into her old familiar jacket. “I can’t Connie, I can’t do it again.”

Her hand climbed his back and held him back, “I know Steven.”

A loud sob leapt from his throat, “No, no you don’t. I held your body, you were dead, I was so scared.”

"Yes I do Steven," She buried her eyes into his chest, "I was there when White pulled you apart Steven. I thought I was holding you while you died, I was scared and alone. I know Steven." She squeezed him tighter, "I know."

Steven leaned further and the two came to their knees, “Your blood was everywhere.” He whispered.

“Yeah, I know. So was yours.”

"No, it wasn't."

“You’re remembering it wrong then.” She chuckled into his shirt.

Steven sat down and leaned back into the slab-of-metal table behind him, Connie followed. The room around them was quiet, just the dull hum of the hologram on the table and Connie’s breathing occupied the space around them. She leaned her head into him, and she began to hum, he joined.

"The sun is bright," Connie began at a whisper, "our shirts are clean. Well, mine is." She giggled, and got louder, "We're sitting way-way-way up above the sea. Come on and share this jam with me?” She finished.

Steven chuckled at her messing up his part, “Peach or plum or strawberry, any kind is fine you see. Come on and share this jam with me.” He breathed in and decided to get louder, “I’ll do my best, to give this jam the sweetness it deserves!”

She opened her arms dramatically, “And I’ll keep it fresh, I’m jammin’ on these tasty preserves!”

“Ingredients in harmony,” They sang together, “We mix together perfectly, come on and share this jam with me!”

“You’re the strawberry.” She mumbled.

“And you’re the biscuit?”

“Mmhmm." She nodded and pulled his arm around her. The buzzing of the hologram took a dominant position in the room again, Connie’s breathing got soft, and the pauses between them longer as she readied to say something to him, he wasn’t sure what. “Steven, can I ask you something, and you not— I don’t know… Spare my feelings?”

He would have fidgeted uncomfortably if he wasn’t so tired and her so thoroughly burrowed under his arm. She giggled at his silence, “Nevermind.”

“What is it?”

"Since the umm, since I failed the Zoo mission, and… maybe more after I died. Do you not trust me?" She grabbed the silence before Steven could respond, "I get it if you don't. I know that was… That was a really bad loss for you."

"Connie, how could I not trust you?" He wrapped an arm around her, "That wasn't your failure Connie, it was mine. Everything that happened there was fallout from my failures. Same with… When you died."

“That’s ridiculous,” she laughed, “You didn’t attack the zoo Steven, Crazy Lace did, and you didn’t lead a mission that turned into a disaster five minutes after it started, I did. And, you didn’t get me killed, I did.”

“I let Crazy Lace go when it was clear she might go hurt others, everything she’s done since then has been because of me letting her go.”

Connie roller her shoulder to relieve her of Steven’s arm, she picked herself up and stood over him. “You’re not omnipotent Steven, you’d probably have to fuse with Garnet for that, you couldn’t have known.

“Sunstone isn’t omnipotent.”

“What? Seems like she’d be, whatever not the point. You have the benefit of hindsight Steven, we had no way of knowing how dangerous Crazy Lace would end up being, and you had a moral call to make and you made it, don’t second guess that. As for what she’s done, that’s on her Steven, not on you.” She smiled sadly, “And what she’s done sucks, and it’s okay to feel guilty about letting her go Steven, but… What she’s done still isn’t your fault, she chose to attack, she chose to shatter the Morganite and the White Diamond.”

“And she decided to take the Zoo.”

Connie reached out to help him up, “Yeah Steven… and she took the Zoo.” Steven knew, that Connie knew, that she was too small to offer him any leverage when he took her hand, but he let her help him up all the same. "But, I still gave a bad command in the Zoo fight, and that is mine and I have to make peace with that. Just like you'll need to make peace with these last few days."

Steven stood close to her, she was small next to him, she had to crane her neck up to look directly in his diamond shaped eyes, “Connie, can I ask you something and you not spare my feelings?”

She nodded.

“Do you trust me?”

"I've always trusted you, Steven, do you trust me?"

“I do.”

Connie’s hand ran up his chest to the back of his neck, she leaned on the tips of her toes and kissed him. One quick peck on the lips, an invitation he immediately reciprocated. His hand found the small of her back and pulled her deeper into the kiss. Their mouths parted briefly as she wrapped both arms around his neck, and then she leapt back into his mouth. She giggled as his untrimmed facial hair tickled her, he laughed when she struggled to stay on her toes. Steven happily wrapped his arms around her and lifted her back into another kiss.

Steven and Connie parted for air, their foreheads maintained the contact. He noticed her eyes dart behind him, he followed them to the table with the holographic display, “Ya know, it’s a shame there’s nothing for you to dramatically push off the table.”

“Uhmm,” Steven blushed, “Honestly, I’m really tired.”

“That’s unusual.” She teased, “And you were going to go fight Morganite like this?”

"Yeah… In hindsight, it was a pretty crazy idea." Steven kissed her cheek again and let her down.

“I love you,” Connie smiled.

“I love you too.” Steven stamped another kiss on Connie’s forehead, “So, I’m not actually sure where we ended on this.”

She stepped out under his breath, “Umm, I’m here for you, you’re not alone, but you need to let your family help you?”

Steven dragged his hand through his hair again, there was still a tension in his chest but the butterflies in his stomach seemed to have dispersed. “Yeah, that sounds about right. Probably something about getting out of my own head?”

“Yeah something like that,” Connie reached out to hold his arm, “now go home and get some sleep.”

“But I can’t leave Morganite out there.”

“I’m going to go handle it with Jasper and Amethyst,” She reached for his other arm, “I can handle this, trust me.”

“Okay,” he kissed her again, “Do you want some more gems? Pearl or Garnet?”

Connie looked thoughtfully for a moment, “No, the three of us will work. I already know how many gems Morganite has… But, I do want that Obsidian. Could be a good olive branch.”

Steven nodded, and the couple walked down the hall and down some stairs, to the room where the black gem still floated in her bubble. Steven watched her stow it in her hair, she gave him a reassuring smile. They walked the rest of the way to the giant pink leg ship with their fingers interlocked. Pearl nearly cried when she saw them, Connie shared a thumbs up with Jasper and Amethyst, and with a final hug, kiss, and “I love you,” he got in the ship with Pearl and they left.

Steven returned to their trailer on the beach, his and Connie's. It was afternoon on the beach, he heaved himself up the steps to his door, he felt exceptionally heavy like he would collapse soon. He opened the door and took a final look into the sky, the setting sun had painted it soft red, much bolder than the pink from before. The Moon wasn't visible in the sky, but all the same, he knew it would be there when he opened the door again. He sighed and turned into his trailer. Stepped into the hallway and then his bedroom, and found his bed, it was perfectly made and much emptier then he liked it. But he fell onto the covers all the same.

And Steven slept.


	10. Connie v. Morganite Part I

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Connie, Jasper, and Amethyst mount their attack against Morganite. Some swear words incoming.

Another pillar was pulled away by the barbed whip of the large horned demon and chucked at the flying elemental that threatened her; a whirlpool dragged against and climbed up orange legs thick with muscle. A roar blew the hair out of the soaked and pleading onlookers, the ceiling trembled.

“Damn it, stop this!” Connie cupped her hands around her mouth and yelled into the chaos of the battle, but it was clear nothing could reach into the storm. The whip lashed out haphazardly and forced the trio to duck beneath it.

Connie pulled her sword from its sheath and stepped forward, pale hands and green ones seized her coat, “No Connie, it’s too dangerous.”

“Let her go you monster!” the whirlpool became a raging tsunami crashing against the demon and gripped her with all the pressure of the darkest trench, forcing her down, another roar shook the station. Water rushed past the onlookers from deeper within the structure and drowned out the wail. The elemental’s eyes rolled back into her head, she made a horrible bellow and the water’s current intensified, Connie could see the demon’s reflection in mirror-like eyes.

Connie pulled out of Pearl and Peridot’s grasp, “She’s going to hurt them!” The thrown pillar had landed on some stone rubble, odd metal bars poked out, it looked like a ramp to Connie. She charged the unaware elemental.

The water current’s stopped, tensed, it swole against the demon, then there was the pop.

The station’s floor cracked and burst into chips, water was displaced in all directions beating everyone with harsh sideways flying rain. An orange gem and a purple one fell to the floor at the explosion’s center, the purple one had cracked under the pressure, and the elemental made to flap her wings towards the jewels. Before she heard the loud, “Ahh!”

She turned around just in time for her eyes to reflect the image of a human girl stabbing down at her with a sword.

"So, I'm glad we got Steven to go sleep and all, but you did have a plan for afterward right?" Amethyst asked.

"Oh yeah, of course, I have a plan." Connie was leading their three-woman march up the main road of Moon City, they'd been making a B-line towards the raised border of the city where they knew Morganite was hiding.

“And that is? Cause it kinda seems like we’re just walking straight up to her.”

“Head to head.” Jasper nodded approval.

Amethyst laughed, “Yeah, Connie wouldn’t do something as dumb as charging her…” the small purple gem cocked an eyebrow up, “Right?”

The building they were heading towards came into view. The street before it stretched out plainly for them, Connie counted twelve buildings around an ornamental fountain, some stone, some marble, and some chromalloy. The fountain had a statue of Stevonnie, which had been heavily vandalized in various shades of purple paint, _are there three-hand marks on our butt!_ Beyond the square of buildings was a grand staircase, on either side of this was the solid wall of brick that was now Morganite’s fortification. It left them only one apparent entrance, the stairs, or hopping the thirty-foot brick mound which would put them in the very vulnerable open air for too long. 

Three light cannon’s each as vandalized as the statue glared down at the square, an Amethyst manned each.

Behind them was the base of the minor palace Steven had commissioned for fusions to stay in, beautiful curving architecture leaned against the curve of the Moon Cities dome, several smaller domes peaked out where the structure’s towers met the glass.

“So, are we charging or what? Cause, I think that’s going to get the bad kind of crazy real fast.” Amethyst asked as she tied her hair up. _Getting ready for crazy?_

Connie walked the trio towards an alley before rounding on them, “Not exactly Amethyst. First, we’re going to give Morganite a choice, the Steven way or the Connie way.”

The sister’s Jasper and Amethyst both raised an eyebrow.

"I'm going to try and talk her out of there, make an attempt to appease her, help her out, deescalate." She reached into her hair with both hands. With her left, she pulled out a megaphone, "The Steven way." Then with her other, she pulled out a thick pink sword one-handed sword with a star in the hilt. "And if that fails, the Connie way."

Jasper nodded approval at that, Amethyst facepalmed, "Oh geez, this is about to get bad crazy."

Connie laughed, “Don’t worry, if it comes to that we’ll just portal inside. No charge needed.”

“But Connie, there’s three other Amethyst with light cannons, a Sodalite, and then there’s the freakin’ Morganite. That’s not a fair fight.”

“Not fair for them.” Jasper smiled.

Amethyst mouth opened to protest, before snapping shut to conceal a laugh. “Ya know what guys, being the voice of caution isn’t my game. Let’s do it.”

 Connie led them back out towards the square, the Amethyst guards let them make it to the fountain before turning the cannons on them.

“Oh ho ho, look guys it’s the pet!” The leftmost Amethyst yelled down, she was the palest of the three gems above, with a shorter haircut similar to the one Lapis used to have, Connie decided to call that one Peach.

“Oh, and she’s got a token Amethyst with her. Ha, which is also a token Off-Color, diversity isn’t going to win you any points up here sweetie.” The center Amethyst was the most vibrantly purple and the heaviest of the three, Connie decided to call that one Plum.

"Oh umm… And having that big stupid super-hot big hunky clod of big sexy Jasper… with you won't…" The other two's heads snapped towards the rightmost Amethyst, the freckled one blushed brighter then Connie had ever witnessed a gem blush. “Sorry.” She mouthed to her sisters. Connie decided that one was Strawberry.

Connie raised the megaphone to her lips and clicked it on, “We’re just here to talk with Morganite, we don’t want a fight.”

"Well, we do." Peach leaned forward against her laser, “And we’re the shoot first question the shards later kind of Amethyst so maybe you should go back to the hole you crawled out of human!”

Connie leaned her neck back to see Jasper and Amethyst, each gave her a small smile and a thumbs up.

She rolled her head back forward, "There's no need to escalate, please, just go get Morganite. I have Obsidian with me."

The door behind the Amethyst opened and Morganite stepped out. Connie gulped at the sight, Morganite was tall, Connie thought she was likely taller than Opal. Though her build was hard to read with the large volume of her hoop skirt and poofy sleeves. Her features seemed sharpened to Connie, sharp chin, sharp cheeks, sharp nose, and a glare that felt likely to pierce most defenses. “Then where is she?”

Connie lost her words, her eyes falling to the giant’s gem, a square cut pink stone embedded in where a belly button would be. She shook it off and quickly found her mission again, “My hair connects to a pocket dimension, she’s safely bubbled in there.”

Morganite might have made a face, Connie was having a hard time reading her from so far away in the square. She looked angry though, "Why is she bubbled? She's a harmless Obsidian.”

"With much sympathy Morganite, she attacked Steven and I have a very good reason not to consider an Obsidian harmless." Connie's off-hand found her neck, "Please, avert your cannons and come down to us, and I'll return Obsidian to you and we can talk through this."

“Am I to understand that if I fire at you I’d be risking Obsidian? Is that why you brought her? To be a hostage.”

For a moment Connie was confused, “What? No, I brought her to be an olive branch, I wouldn’t put her in risk!”

The Morganite crossed her arms, “No? You just said she was in your pocket dimension, so if I hit you, she’d be lost too. So, you’re using her as a hostage.”

“No, she’s not in danger, there are two other ways to enter that pocket dimension.” Connie clicked the megaphone off as Amethyst pulled on her coat, Jasper was clearing her throat, “What guys?”

“Your kind of… Shooting us in the foot here by telling her that. Likely literally, since the chick has three cannon’s pointed at us.” Amethyst explained.

“Well, I’m not going to use Obsidian as a shield! That’s like… Unethical.” Connie returned.

“Of course you wouldn’t, but maybe it’s okay for Morganite to believe you would?”

"You're throwing away the only leverage we have," Jasper added.

Connie clicked the megaphone back on and turned away from her friends, “I’m not using Obsidian as a shield, she’s not a hostage, and she’s not bait; I’m here to talk to you and to help you, and I’d hoped bringing her would be a show of good faith.” Jasper and Amethyst groaned behind her. Two audible claps told Connie they’d both face-palmed.

“Why would I believe anything Steven says, I’ve already tried talking to him, I already asked him for help. No.” Morganite unfolded her arms letting them rest at her side. “No, that was a mistake and this is a farce.”

“This isn’t a farce; nobody is trying to trick you.” Connie pleaded, the prospect of this becoming a fight seemed inevitable, “Steven was in a bad place, he’s mourning too Morganite. He made some mistakes. That’s why I’m here, so he could go sleep and recover, so his load could be lightened. And trust us, we can help you.”

Connie figured that there were about fifty yards between the statue she stood by and the top of the stairs that Morganite looked down at her from. In spite of the distance, she knew when the eyes on her became hateful, and she could feel that they were a diamond's eyes. A chill ran up her spine.

"Steven's was in a bad place and he's mourning. No. Steven doesn't have any concept of those things, he's never lost anything truly core to himself, not as I have! No. Because of him! Because of you! I lost the most important person to me, my sister was my whole world! My purpose! My universe!" Morganite stomped her foot and the ground shook, "No! He shouldn't be able to sleep with that… But don't worry I know how to correct that.”

With a gesture from Morganite, all three cannons lit up and fired.

A lot happened at once: Connie snapped her fingers on her off-hand. She'd hoped to portal the blast into the ground, but the portal didn't appear. In an instant Jasper dove into Connie, wrapping Connie in her larger body and shielding a direct hit from the energy cannon. It exploded against Jasper’s shoulders. The second shot had veered towards were Jasper had been standing and the third exploded the Stevonnie statue into a million pieces that rained over the trio. Amethyst dashed for an alley and used her whip to grab and drag Jasper and Connie in behind her. The second volley was already being readied.

Connie clung to the huge gem that had shielded her, “Jasper are you okay?!”

“Yeah, I’m good.” She pushed Connie off her and dragged them both to their feet.

"But you took a direct hit!" Connie's face was trapped somewhere between a huge smile and ugly sobbing and wasn't sure either was appropriate.

“I’m really sturdy.”

“She did survive a Garnet whoopin', engine explosion, and the following reentry crash… Didn’t the ship explode too?”

“Yeah.”

Three more quick explosions blasted apart the building they hid behind, and they pushed into the window of the next and entered it, Jasper breaking the frame out as she climbed in. “So, my portals are being stopped by something.”

Amethyst nodded, “Yeah I saw that.”

“So… Tactical retreat?” Connie suggested with open hands.

“That’s wise.” Jasper nodded.

“What happened to head to head?” Amethyst smirked.

“Morganite’s not in punching range and my shoulder hurts.”

The trio ran out of the open door, Amethyst in the form of an owl, Jasper rocketed out in a spinning ball, and Connie on foot. One blast caught the door and knocked Connie down, though her training allowed her to quickly roll back onto her feet. A second blast was fired at Amethyst but couldn’t hit such a small target. It looked like they would make it out of the square, and into further cover when a pink barrier blinked into view. It was huge and cut them off from the rest of Moon City. Connie realized they were trapped, she pivoted on her toes to circle back for cover. A third blast was fired at her.

Connie saw the line of light coming for her, her foot had been mid-pivot the other’s heel now hit the ground. Her shoulder’s rose and her arms swung wide, her open palms met as the light closed the last twenty yards faster than she could blink. Her palms met, the shockwave struck the light and caused it to prematurely detonate, though it failed to block much of the explosion’s shockwave. Connie was blasted back and slammed into the barrier, her head snapping back and striking especially hard.

Her vision went black.

She returned to blurry senses, two odd shadows hung over her, a voice was garbled, she could only feel the pressure on her stomach. It was like she was submerged in water and the surface world was very far away. Then she was dragged to the surface. The voice was Amethyst, she was panicky, yelling something Connie's brain wasn't quite ready to decipher at Jasper, she was tearing ribbons out of Connie's t-shirt and trying to tie a haphazard tourniquet around Connie's leg. While Jasper held pressure against her now exposed stomach. _Guess this is a crop top now._

“What just happened?” Connie groaned.

“Connie!” Amethyst made to hug her but snapped her attention back to Connie’s leg. “This would be going better if Pearl or Steven were here.”

Connie waved Amethyst away from her leg, “I don’t think I’m bleeding Ameth…” Connie suddenly noticed the trail of bright pink fluid leading to where she was laying. It soaked her left pant leg and was all over Jasper’s hands and Connie’s stomach. She felt a phantom pang in the back of her head, she touched it, her fingers came back soaked in sticky pink blood. “Bleeding anymore. I don’t think I’m bleeding anymore.” Connie’s eyes jumped from Jasper to Amethyst to her fingertips and back to Amethyst, “Did I just die?”

“We thought so.” Jasper frowned.

“Let’s not tell St—” Connie’s words were cut off by another explosion hitting the building she now realized they were in. “Oh right, taking fire. Can’t portal. Trapped in a barrier.”

“It vanished a moment ago, before being resummoned closer to the palace. She’s closing in our area of mobility.” Jasper explained.

“What are we gonna do! She keeps holding back a cannon to fire at us when we move.” Another blast punctuated Amethyst words, denting the wall of the home they were hiding in. Connie realized they were in one of the chromalloy buildings, it was more resistant to the blast, but the next one would likely punch through and into the building.

Connie reached out for Amethyst hand, quieting her, she reached out for Jasper’s, the glove still tore from the fight they’d had only hours before, she rubbed her thumb over the rough patch of skin on Jasper’s finger, “Guys, I think it’s time we wreck this joint.”

Again, the two each raised an eyebrow. Connie rolled her eyes and brought their hands together, “You need to wreck this joint.”

Amethyst snapped into an exuberant smile which snapped back into fear when Jasper ripped her hand away. “No!” The explosion blasted the building again, this time opening a hole in the wall and sending shards of metal at them, which Jasper blocked for them.

The trio was running a moment later, Connie stayed close to Jasper and Amethyst spin-dashed for the next and last chromalloy building, a bright multiple story seafoam colored thing. They dove away from another explosion and rolled into cover, and a third blasted the building as soon as they were behind it.

Connie only got a brief look at the square, most the houses were destroyed now, reduced to piles of burning rubble, the center of the square had a large swelling pool of water where the fountain had been. And glaring down on all of it like a hawk was Morganite, she stood at the top of the stairs with her three Amethyst blasting down into what Connie now realized was an absolutely fantastic kill zone. "Jasper, we don't have time for this, we need Tiger's Eye, those blasts probably won’t even knock her down!”

Jasper shook her head, “No I can’t, Tiger’s Eye lost us the Zoo. It was a bad order then and it’s a bad order now.”

Amethyst grit her teeth and spat, “We’re not at the zoo Jasper!” Jasper opened her mouth and Amethyst pushed her back, “And we’re not in a canyon and we’re not in the ocean. And guess what else, Lapis isn’t here! It’s you and me!”

“But I am Amethyst! And I’m angry and I’ve hurt people!” Another explosion shaved the roof off the building they hid under, “And you got cracked because of me!”

“Well, I’m still here Jasper, I’m still ready to do this. Because I know you and you’re not bad.”

“Amethyst I can’t.”

Connie yelped as another explosion knocked out the lower corner of the building, a piece of rubble flew past her head and the building settled into an odd lean. “I think the tone of today is dealing with baggage Jasper!”

Amethyst gripped Jasper’s forearm. “Swing me around and let’s wreck this joint, or, we get shattered by Morganite.” Jasper pulled her arm away, Amethyst held her in place, “Listen to me, I was born into a world of dead land, which was made that way by bad gems. And I felt like I was bad too. I was reckless and destructive and I lashed out. I got carried away with Garnet as Sugilite.” Another explosion shoved the building, its lean became dangerous. “And then I found I was made wrong and I felt bad, and you got in my head.”

“I’m sorry.”

“And then, Steven forced me to realize I wasn’t alone. And that I wasn’t defined by that crap. Or what was expected of me. And I got to be Smokey Quartz.” Amethyst laughed, “And I got carried away. And it was fun and good. And Jasper, you’re not defined by your origin either. Beginnings are beginnings, this is the middle.”

"Or it's the end; if we keep taking fire!" Connie had begun actively holding a support beam in place. Inch by inch she was losing ground.

Jasper rolled her eyes, “Let’s wreck this joint.” She returned Amethyst forearm grip.

The pink barrier blinked out and reappeared a yard closer to them. Jasper and Amethyst were bathed in the shadow of the green building, ankle-deep in rubble. A stripe of light broke through the shattered remains of a window above them, it laid across Jasper's eyes. She closed them, inhaled and smiled. When her eyes snapped open they were playful, her smile toothy and menacing, like a wicked tiger.

She swung her arm over and doubled her grip on Amethyst forearm, and swung her. Violently. Connie thought it looked like someone readying a hammer throw, one that would probably break records. She was thankful to be out of the swing's arc. By the third spin, the two gems began to shed hot light.

“Hahaha!” Amethyst laugh was joined with Jaspers as the glowing silhouettes collapsed into one, becoming an amorphous blob, the laugh was swallowed by a roar so loud it rattled Connie’s teeth. The tower began to collapse before an enormous palm caught it, huge clawed fingers dug into the metal surface. Two huge curving horns burst from the light, each protruded over a foot off the mass. The roar became a sinister laugh that crawled up Connie's back and raised the hair on the back of her neck. The other arm emerged and gripped the metal, bending it like tinfoil in her powerful grip. Both arms were covered in dark brown stripes over orange skin.

The light faded to reveal a cocky sneer. Two fangs jutted out from her lower lip. Four eyes glared from over the roof. “Oh holy shit, are you guys fucked now!” Her voice was relaxed rage, before she was struck by three separate explosions.

Tiger's Eye was knocked back a step, she crashed into the already ruined building behind her and immediately popped back up to her full height. Both hands found the collar to her giant leather jacket and popped it up around her neck, "Yall wanna try that again? I’m not even sure your puppy piss lasers even hit me!” She looked down to Connie, who frowned at the sight of the fanged sneer. “What?”

“Language Tiger.” Connie dipped her hands into her hair and pulled out two swords, “First thing first, the lasers, then I need to move into the palace.”

“What, why the hell would you want to do that, all the funs out here?”

“I think she has one of Steven’s disruptors in there, I think that’s why I can’t portal.” Connie smiled, “So after that, you just have to hold off the Amethyst while I face off with Morganite.”

Another three blasts were fired at Tiger's Eye, which she simply turned her shoulder into, taking them without so much as a flinch, “Ya know that bitch is like a pseudo-Diamond right?”

“Just stop the cannons and let me in there.”

Tiger’s Eye stepped out into the square, “Alright, can we skip the part with the cannon’s now, it’s getting old.” Her request was met with all three cannons being set on her.

Connie saw them loading and her eyes shot open, “Tiger! They’re going to combine the beams!”

“So fucking wha—aaaah!” The blast combined into one beam targeting Tiger Eye’s stomach, the blast appeared to pierce her form where she stood and exploded against the barrier behind her.

Tiger’s Eye smiled, “That was close.”

Her gems glew and the large circular hole in her stomach closed back into the clean surface of her abs. "I assume yall forgot you were dealing with the best shapeshifter in the known universe right?”

"Well, we'll aim for your damn gem this time!" Peach yelled to her.

"Seems like I may need a weapon of my own right?" She turned a cruel smile over towards Connie and summoned Jasper's helmet. "Now ya know, this mane and these horns can’t be contained in this fashion disaster.” She snapped her wrist and the helmet elongated into a long block of orange metal with the motion. “Oh shit, I have an idea, yall will love this.” She pulled out Amethyst’s whip and with another swing of her wrist wrapped it around the orange block, it glew one last time and she was holding a long club covered in barbs. “Alright, try that shit again guys.”

“Holy cow is that a kanabo!” Connie shouted out towards Tiger’s eye.

“No, you nerd, it’s a baseball bat! With barb wire!” She looked back down to Connie, “Do you think I can hit the blast with it?”

“Oh, no that seems like a bad idea.”

The cannons began glowing.

Tiger’s Eye smiled, “I’m pretty sure I can do it. And, Jasper didn’t get to play baseball with the Rubies.”

“Tiger! Don’t just dodge it or rush them or something!”

The humming of the cannon got louder and the light swelled.

“Batters up!”

“Damn it no!”

The cannon fired out directly at the gem on Tiger’s Eye’s chest, she pivoted her hips and swung her bat to meet the attack. The collision threw out a pressure that swept Connie off her feet and back into the rubble, her legs sticking up haphazardly out of the pile. There was a loud crack, and she knew the blast had been deflected, an explosion sounded farther away from them and she could hear the Amethyst yelling.

“Holy fuckin’ tits on a Diamond I hit it!”

"Tiger! Language!" Connie began to pull herself out of the rubble and knocked the dust off her clothes. _Between the parts Amethyst ripped off and the explosions I think it’s safe to say I won’t be wearing this top again._

Tiger’s Eye reached down to help her the rest of the way up, then carried Connie up to her shoulder. “Fight off the Amethyst and get you inside right?” The large fusion asked, Connie nodded.

They faced off with their enemies again, Morganite towered over the scene, she’d picked up both cannons and now had one under each arm. The Amethyst were rushing down the steps and summoning weapons. "Don't let them fuse," Connie commanded.

“They don’t make much of a scratching post while they’re separated though, I need a challenge.”

“I’m serious, don’t let them fuse.”

“They just did.”

“Oh god damn it!”

Tiger’s Eye smiled, “Connie… Language.”

The glow faded on the three Amethyst fusion, which now stood slightly taller than Tiger's Eye did. Connie decided to call this one Jam. Jam pulled a weapon out of each gem and slammed them together before they'd even finished forming, the lights mixed and became the long caste of a huge sword. Connie recognized it as a large claymore but decided Tiger's Eye probably didn't care.

"Hold on Connie, this is about to get crazy." Tiger's Eye smile got bigger than Connie thought it should be capable, a mouth full of fangs the size of Connie's arm were visible in her mouth.

"Just get me close to the palace."

Jam the giant Amethyst held her sword out to Tiger's Eye, the two circled and suddenly with a roar the demon fusion charged forward, knocking the sword aside with her arm and swinging in on Jam with her bat. Connie held on desperately tight from her shoulder. There was a crack of what should have been the bat against the Amethyst arm but was instead a smaller pink barrier between the hit and its target.

“Cheating bitch!” Tiger’s Eye roared. Jam made a move to slid back and put distance between her and her attacker but Tiger’s Eye’s charge was vicious, she grabbed a handful of the other gems hair and pulled her back into a brutal head-butt that made a mess of their nose. Jam cleaved down with her sword, and it might have made contact if Connie hadn’t clapped her sword hands together and diverted the arc with a shockwave. Tiger's Eye then delivered three quick knees into the gut of the Amethyst before firmly slamming the butt of her hammer into Jam's chest. She was knocked off her feet and splayed out on her back.

“Damn, that was faster than I’d hoped.” Tiger’s Eye stepped towards her downed foe. Then was struck with two lasers. One exploded against her forehead, she leaned in and took it, unharmed.

The other had been aiming for Connie. She realized Tiger’s Eye couldn’t see this one, she made a move to jump but found herself sinking. Then she was swallowed by the muscle beneath her, the explosion rippled through the form but didn’t harm Connie, just shook her. Then she found herself on the opposite shoulder she’d started on. “Greatest shapeshifter Morganite!”

Connie turned, “Did your shoulder just eat me?”

"Yeah, it di— Oof!” Tiger was cut off by a quick kick to the stomach, Jam rolled away from her and back onto her feet, brandishing her oversized sword in a raised grip. _She’s gonna try and cleave down on Tiger’s Eye this time._

The water of the fountain was swelling around the giant Amethyst feet, Tiger’s Eye in front of her, the stairs to the palace behind her, Morganite above that.

Jam cleaved down, forcing Tiger to sidestep, this was immediately followed by a long sweeping slash, Tiger hopped over it and began the arc of her bat, before being blasted midair by Morganite and sent to the ground. Connie leaped to the fusions hair and held on for dear life as they collided with the ground.

Jam charged Tiger and stabbed down for her chest, Connie had no time to react, Tiger could do little but twist away from the attack, which landed less than a foot from Amethyst’s gem. The sword pierced the fusions chest and stabbed through to the ground beneath, a horrible roar erupted from the stabbed fusion.

Jam sneered over her defeated foe, she made to pull her sword out, but Tiger refused to poof, she reached out and grab the blade. Holding it in her form. “What’s the hell, didn’t even by me dinner first, and now, you’re trying to leave.”

“Let go!” Jam yelled, Morganite fired two more beams at Tiger's Eye, each striking her face.

Tiger turned her eyes to Connie, who clung to her hair, “Go now.” Connie opened her mouth to protest but the giant’s hair wrapped around her and lifted her tossing her towards the stairs.

“What’s happening! Morganite help me!” Jam screamed, Connie had started her desperate sprint towards the stairs and was closing in. Above her Morganite opened fire on Tiger’s Eye, “Monster!” the voices of the Amethyst were separating as the screamed.  One shot then the other, then the next was ready. Explosions sounded in one second intervals.

Connie was rushing up the stairs and Morganite hadn’t noticed her, she risked a look over her shoulder. She regretted it. The enemy fusion was practically cocooned in Tiger's hair, in many places it had become needles, which had clearly been stitching their way through the other gems arms and back. The enemies head had been replaced by a snake's, like a horrible gas mask that was biting and swallowing her, it's striped body spiraled around the sword Tiger’s Eye had been holding in place and connected to her elbow. Dozens of arms, legs, and odd appendages Connie didn't recognize had sprouted out of Tiger's form; the ones coming out of her back had lifted her off the ground allowing her to bear down on Jam, others stood between Morganite’s lasers, but, most were bludgeoning and strangling the Amethyst fusion. Tiger’s jaw opened, further than any jaw should be capable of, rows of teeth like a shark sprouted and grew out of her mouth.

Connie didn't mean to stop moving, but the explosions hadn't stopped being aimed at her friend. It didn't matter. The maw snapped closed around a large section of Jam's center, the snake twisted and all the limbs closed around her at once, there was a pop and rush of air. Tiger's bat lay discarded several feet from the act.

Tiger’s form shed light and returned to the much less horrifying chimera version of herself. “And in the final inning, the Tiger's take the fuckin' game." Her arm stretched out to gently deposit three purple gems a safe distance away, summoned a striped bubble around each then pulled her arm back in. "But, can the Tiger's make it in the big leagues?"

"I have no idea what you're referencing," Morganite spoke through her teeth. "You a monster."

"Yeah, maybe." Tiger's Eye began charging towards Morganite, "But I'm at peace with that!" She leaped towards Morganite another bat forming in her hand as she made it to her new enemy. Another roar that shook Connie erupted from Tiger's Eye.

And then she was silent. A pink box formed around her midair and stopped her charge, as well as the sounds of her rage.

Connie spun back to where she needed to go and ran. She had ten steps left. Then five. Three. Two. One. She was by Morganite’s ankle when she felt the giant twist in place and heard the hum of her lasers. "No, you don't!"

Connie jumped for the entrance to the palace and twisted through the air. _I hope this works._

Each blast struck Connie point-blank, and neither exploded. Each beam swallowed by the long glowing hair that covered her from head to the small of her back. She hit the ground hard and rolled back to her feet, she kept running.

She knew Morganite entered behind her, and when all the natural light became bathed in pink she knew the whole palace was within a giant pink box. Connie ducked down a corridor and then another, an explosion struck a wall that was nowhere near her. With a sword in her hand, she smiled. _Holy cow, I can’t believe that hair thing worked._


	11. Connie v. Morganite Part II

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The finale to the fight against Morganite.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the wait in the middle of a fight, I had a move and it really put a dent in my productivity. :/
> 
> Also I think at some point I labeled this story as having 'canon typical violence' and I may have exceeded that here. But it was for effect! 
> 
> Anywhosals, hope yall like it.

Inside the palace was beautiful, clean white floors contrasted with the amber tones of the walls and umbers of the curving support beams. All reaching up to the thick glass dome. Pink tinted sunlight fell into the main hall of the palace. Connie had ducked down a smaller corridor and then another, and another, attempting to lose her pursuer. But, her playing mouse had enough time for her to look out the ceiling window. Beyond was pink space, a pink Earth, back home Steven would be sleeping, and beyond that the sun, an angry red eye glaring at her. _I bet this sight was prettier without the big pink wall trapping you._

She'd hoped there'd be stairs within the palace, a way to climb above Morganite and get the literal drop on her. But there was only one story, with truly extravagantly high ceilings. _Right, the place is built for fusions._

An explosion ripped apart a wall, snapping her back to her mission. _Got to find the disruptor, got to stop Morganite._

Connie performed a quick check of what she could see, but only saw the vague structure of the palace. There was the front hall, then a branching T-shaped set of halls beyond that, they made a plus together. This structure was easier to see with a hole blasted through the wall that divided them. Many rooms and halls branched off this shape, each had a seemingly random scale: big, little, huge, normal, fat, skinny, collasal. Connie hid in a particularly small hallway, another blast struck a wall, telling her to stay hidden. But, nothing she saw told her where the disruptor might be.

However, as she snuck along the corridor she felt something. A hum within her skin that gave her goosebumps. _I think I'm getting warmer._

Connie was near the end of a corridor, about to turn down another one, when she heard a small blip. At the base of the hall where she'd entered, a small barrier was in view, triangular where the others had been square. _What the heck is she doing?_

A laser beam struck the triangle at an angle and reflected down the hallway. Connie dove around the corner as it struck a wall. It hadn't made it to her, or even halfway down the hallway before it caught a wall. Splinters of stone and synthetic wood bounced around the hall and Connie was glad for the cover in spite of how far away she'd been from the attack. As it was, it mostly just blew her hair around.

Another explosion shook the next hallway, and the next one, and the next. Each getting further away as they went.

Connie made a break for it, she ran down the hall and across the large open arm of the T shape. And into the hall past that. When she stopped and rested her back against the wall, she still felt the hum. It burrowed past her skin now and into her muscles, the hair on her arms was standing alert.

Connie took a step, and Morganite's large heel landed at the base of the new hallway.

Connie stopped. "Come out little pet, you're trapped in here with me now." Morganite loudly whispered.

Connie bit back a retort, opting to instead take slow steps back, further down the hall. She could feel the humming in her bones now. She found a door panel, everything felt like static cling to her. _It's past here._

She knew the door opening would give her away anyways, so she decided to let that retort come up. "No, you are!"

She moved through the door and ran through it so fast she almost tripped over the stairs that were beyond it. A gust of wind came off another laser that had been bounced down the hallway, it blew her hair into her face and again the stairs threatened to trip her. But she made it down them all the same, they deposited her into a large room, where she was immediately punched in the cheek.

A blue gem pulled her wrist back and yowled. Shaking her hand like it was wet.

"You've got to keep your wrist straight when you do that." Connie scolded as she rubbed her cheek.

Connie recognized her as a Sodalite, then mentally scolded herself for forgetting about the last member of Morganite's entourage. Sodalite's tended towards medium heights and thick frames, they favored shorter shaggy hair that made a curly mane around their necks and mousy faces. They were soft of body and will, made to sense and understand the emotions of other gems and discover guilt. They were designed to be disarming, relaxing, friendly; and then to find a gems crime and judge them. This one looked physically appropriate but lacked the character she was meant to have, as soon as she was done waving the pain out of her wrist she readied another punch.

Connie imposed her sword between her and the gem, "Back off." The gem did but didn't drop her clearly untrained fighting stance. Legs close together, hands held to close to her face, when she stepped back she crossed her feet. _And her wrist still isn't straight._

Behind Sodalite was an odd mechanical box, it whirred and hummed and seemed to rattle every cell in Connie's body. "That the disruptor?" Connie stepped forward, the gem shrank back, her expression confirming what Connie already knew.

An explosion in the hall behind her, and another, and another, and another. Each audibly tearing deeper into the small hallway that had led to the door behind Connie. _Morganite is on her way._

"I can't let you hurt her!" Sodalite raised her fist higher, Connie suspected she didn't have a weapon to summon, "She just needs help; and the Pink Diamond attacked us!"

Connie sighed, and stowed her sword back in her hair, feeling around to confirm there weren't shards of metal or burning grass in there after the lasers. Satisfied that her earlier hair gamble hadn't ended in two dozen broken swords and a shattered Obsidian, she pulled her hand out and faced Sodalite. "I don't want to hurt her, but she's given me no choice but to poof her for the time being. She's made herself dangerous."

Another explosion, and another, and another, and another.

"She's in pain! She's lost her sister!" Sodalite swung at Connie. A haphazard hook that Connie easily blocked. Connie's foot slid effortlessly into the gem's narrow stance and with the thrust of her hip she knocked Sodalite off her feet and laid her out onto the ground.

With Sodalite safely beneath her, Connie clapped her hands. Sending a shockwave towards the metal box. It was knocked off its stand and blasted against the wall. Cracked and dented, the disruptor's humming stopped. Connie pulled in an easy breath, _only one fight left to win._

Another, another, another, each explosion got closer. The walls around them cracked.

"We do want to help her Sodalite," Connie said, "But first, we need to make sure our people are safe. And she's decided that requires poofing her."

"Then why do you feel guilt human," the gem picked herself up off the ground.

"I'm not, and we both know your ability only works on other gems."

"I've been able to see guilt without my powers for a few hundred years, it always looks the same."

Another, the cracks reached further. Another and a block of ceiling fell. Another, followed by the sound of massive hands scooping up stone and wood debris.

Connie stared past the blue gem and towards the wall she knew would fall in a moment, "What do I have to be guilty of? I'm defending Steven."

"You feel guilty cause you understand," Sodalite took a step back, behind a sturdy beam. "My Morganite's sister was everything to her. She spent her whole life with her… Or at least the important parts." The explosions stopped, now they listened to movement beyond the wall. "She was devoted to her! She was her best friend human! Without her… My Morganite is lost!"

Another volley of blast tore the wall apart and shook Connie. "Sodalite take cover!" Morganite screamed into the room as she stepped in and unleashed blast after blast. Connie threw a portal up between her and the lasers, throwing three repeated ones back at Morganite. One struck the wall behind her, the other struck her shoulder and exploded to little effect, the third struck the ceiling and dropped more debris onto her.

Connie held her portal between her and her enemy, "Listen, Morganite, the disruptor is broken, drop the cannons. It's over, stand down." She reached into her hair while she spoke, drawing her sword.

"I don't take orders from pets!" Another laser shot. This one didn't hit the portal, but a small triangular barrier that appeared at the portal's edge. It bounced off and back towards Connie. Forcing her to leap and narrowly avoid a direct hit from the blast. It struck the tile behind her and exploded, she had put a good distance between her and the attack, but not enough to avoid being thrown another fifteen feet into a wall.

Another blast was already about to come, Connie gripped her sword and snapped a portal directly beneath her. Allowing herself to be swallowed by it.

She was surprised when her exit portal dropped her at the interior wall of the giant pink box, and not the exterior one. "What the hell?"

She portaled back to the hallway Morganite had destroyed to get to them. "Why can't I portal out of here!" She yelled from around a corner.

Morganite's laugh echoed off the walls. "We're both made of Pink's essence, did you think you're the only one who could alter dimensions." A laser shot down the hall and bounced off a suddenly appearing triangle towards Connie's voice, Connie was ready and portaled it back down the hall. "Grahh!" She heard it strike its sender.

"What do you mean Morganite! Dimensions?" Connie charged, down the hall towards Morganite. The giant fired a blast, Connie summoned a portal and sidestepped into it. She slid out behind Morganite's heel and attacked. Three quick slashes before jumping back into another portal, each landing on Morganite's heel, ankle, and the meat of her calf. Morganite yell traveled through the hallway and portal both. _Good to know I can cut her._

Connie's portal deposited her at the opposite end of the hallway from where she started. "Explain Morganite!"

Morganite stepped out of the room and into the rubble, her and Connie both smiled. "Every injector is given a sequence, the design of a gem, like a seed. But the seed itself uses material from the Diamonds, their liquid essence. All gems have some percentage of all four Diamond's essence. The alterations in this give us different properties, derived from our Diamonds." She loaded her canons but didn't fire. "And Morganite's are made with 95% pink essence, 1% blue, 1% yellow, and 3% white."

"Don't get what that has to do with me not being able to portal out of this place."

"Of course you don't." The first laser fired and Connie portaled it's blast away. Though she aimed it not at the Morganite, but at her other readied canon. The blast zipped through empty air, Morganite had rushed forward. The Pseudo-Diamond was almost on top of Connie. Forcing her to leap into her portal, that had sent the first blast away. She was deposited where Morganite had stood a moment before, and Morganite whipped around to blast Connie where she landed.

Though a movement to Connie's side caused her to pull up and the laser to miss completely, exploding harmlessly at the end of the hall. Connie had a moment of confusion before she was tackled by Sodalite.

Connie tumbled down into the rubble with Sodalite, cursing and trying to slash out at her, she was too close to swing her sword at. Connie pulled herself out of Sodalite's grip and pulled away. The blue gem held onto her legs and Connie raised her sword its shadow passing over Sodalite, intending to poof the unfortunate gem. Then a much larger shadow passed over them both.

Morganite had rushed them during the tumble. "Thank you Sodalite, and I'm sorry."

Her enormous heel slammed down on Sodalite and Connie both, poofing Sodalite and breaking both of Connie's legs under the weight.

Connie screamed.

"The reason you can't portal out of here is that my powers are derived from Pink Diamond, just as yours are. This pink cube barrier is just like your hair Connie, and like Steven's pink sphere barriers, it's a separated piece of space cutaway and unbound to the rest of space, until I dismiss it and we return." She ground her heel into Connie who screamed under her boot again. "And unfortunately, like my Diamond's barriers, it will sustain life. So, I couldn't just blow the glass out of this wretched place. I'd have had to dismiss the barrier and then you'd just be able to portal back in here. Instead of the black void where you belong."

Connie could barely hear Morganite, she could barely hear her screaming, she couldn't feel the hard stone and splinters of wood clawing at her back, or the sword she still gripped in her hand like it was the only thing keeping her from blacking out. She could only think about getting her legs out of under titan on top of her.

"Are you scared human? Terrified? Do you want to escape? You want help?" Morganite reached down next to Connie, and gently picked up Sodalite's gem between two of her fingernails. She placed her friend into the folds of her dress. "No. There isn't any, there never was. Not for my sister. Or for me. Or for you. Or for Steven. I couldn't save her. He can't save you." Morganite frowned, "Full circle Connie."

A corner of Connie's mind drifted to her death at Snowflake's hand.

Just like now, Connie had run ahead, by herself.

\---

Connie held Steven's hand as they walked down the dark hall, the power was out in the Command Center. There was a trail of loose gems on the ground and not nearly enough evidence of skirmishes. "Snowflake likes to sneak up on her targets, she uses her sickle to hook their gems and pop them off their form. Most of these gems won't even know how they got poofed when they reform." Bismuth had explained to Steven, "Keep your eyes up. And also down. On the walls. Also, like… Pots or pillars with snowflake patterns on them. She's stealthy like that."

Connie's hand tightened around Steven's. She was already familiar with Snowflake, she'd trained with her and Pearl from time to time. She had liked the quiet oddball before she turned on them. And she knew that Snowflake always went for the most dangerous gem first, and Snowflake always got her first target. Here, it would be Steven. "Oh no," Steven whispered.

They reached the end of the hall. There was the Morganite's chair and in it her shards. The only thing in the room visible in the darkness.

Everything happened at once. Their party wasn't big but they packed a punch. Pearl and Bismuth held the front, Pearl's Spear and Bismuth's stretching arms always held the front well. Steven and Connie were behind them. Then Amethyst and Garnet held the back. But, six ceiling tiles fell and burst into six pure black Obsidian shaped attackers.

Connie pressed her back into Steven's front and imposed her sword, dispatching a doppelganger with ease.

But, she'd been wrong about who the main target would be. Only two had fallen anywhere near Steven. Connie dispatched the first and the second was comboed by a spear and spike from Pearl and Bismuth. Four doppelgangers fell directly on Amethyst and Garnet. Steven threw his shield into one of the shadowy figures and destroyed it. Amethyst wrapped one in her whip and pulled it tight.

Garnet had caught one in each hand, for a second Connie thought they'd won. Until the wall panel slid down, it had never been a panel, but a tarp with a texture like metal on the front.

The real Snowflake leaped, her sickle caught Garnet around the neck. With it, she pivoted and swung off Garnet's neck. Snowflake placed a quiet foot on the opposite wall and then was charging down the wat they'd come. She was fast and she was escaping. Connie charged past Ruby and Sapphire's fallen gems. _Now or never._

"Connie wait!" She didn't, she couldn't, she had to catch Snowflake. Ahead of her, the gem juked down a hall, Connie followed. She turned the corner and leaped over a small collection of metal spikes. _Why don't I carry caltrops?_ The gem tapped a panel and a large metal door began to close. Connie leaped through it.

It snapped closed behind her, she heard one of her friends collide with the door. Connie faced forward. There were three layers of yellow electric fields ahead of her. _Are those just lights?_

Connie touched one and discovered no ill effects. She ran through them and to the next room.

"Alright Snowflake, I know you're hiding in here. Come out and face me!" Connie's challenge was met with no response or reveal. "You're shattering gems now! Is Crazy Lace having you do the dirty work? She too scared to come here herself!"

That got a response, three diamond-shaped daggers were thrown at Connie from a corner. She rolled away from them and readied her sword. Snowflake Obsidian dived at her with her sickle. Three quick slashes bounced off Connie's sword, and as Snowflake readied the fourth Connie lunged. Snowflake sidestepped and swung, Connie kicked her away. The gem was small in stature and frame; she was easily kicked off her feet.

Snowflake rolled and Connie pursued. The gem was on her feet and barely managed to dodge Connie's next swipe. Snowflake slid back again and dropped something at Connie's feet. _Is that a bomb!?_

Smoke poured out of the orb and obscured the room. Obsidian came in from behind Connie, she'd anticipated it. Snowflake's first slash slid off Connie's blade, her second one was to deflect Connie's return slash, and she switched her tactic on the third. The third blocked Connie's sword so Snowflake could kick Connie away from her. Connie was forced to take two large steps back towards the wall to prevent herself from tumbling as Snowflake had.

Snowflake charged again, Connie charged to meet her. Snowflake slid under Connie's first slash, and as she passed Connie's legs she hooked Connie's boot with her sickle. Flipping her off her feet. Obsidian was back on her feet and leaped towards the prone Connie. Connie threw her legs between her and Obsidian's attack and kicked out, nailing the gem in the chest and rolling back onto her feet. Human and Gem charged again.

Connie slashed, Snowflake dodged back.

Snowflake slashed, Connie stepped back. Connie's heel landing on the discarded and empty smoke bomb. She jerked forward.

For a moment, Snowflake looked confused. Frozen in her stance, her arm still extended the Sickle behind her, at the end of its arc. Connie touched her neck. It was wet. Snowflake stepped back and dropped her weapon. It disappeared in a quiet ribbon of light, but the blood along its edge spilled to the ground.

Obsidians are incapable of making noise, Connie had rarely seen one bother to open their mouths. But Snowflake's lips flapped some approximation of "I'm sorry." Or maybe it was, "I didn't mean to!" Connie thought maybe it was just, "No no no no no."

Both of them fell to their knees at the same time. Connie thought it was odd, she barely felt the wound. She felt the warm liquid fleeing her body and running down her front and the world fading but she barely noticed the wound. Snowflake held her for a moment. _She's crying a lot._

There was a loud crash. Connie would later know it was Steven and Bismuth breaking through the metal door. Snowflake fled down the hall. She saw Steven. Her vision had narrowed so much by then that she only caught his eyes.

She knew Steven was there.

Connie hated how much crying she'd caused that day.

\---

Morganite's foot lifting from Connie's legs snapped her back to where she currently laid. Though Connie was back in the present, she still felt... Detached. She knew her legs were hurt, and she knew it was bad. But what should have been the worst pain of her life felt like a dull ache. She chanced a look down. _Oh god._

Morganite's foot hovered above her. Connie knew precious few things then. She was hurt and wouldn't be able to walk for a while even with a healing factor. She was in shock. Morganite was about to stomp the rest of her. That would probably kill her. Steven wasn't there. She was about to go and Steven wasn't there.

It felt like the second of Morganite's heel hovering over her lasted an hour. Connie realized she didn't know a great many things too. She sure didn't know why she'd come here without Steven. She didn't know what he would do if he found out she'd died for keeps. He didn't handle it well when it had only been seconds. She didn't know if Amethyst or Jasper would be able to escape when Morganite turned her attention back to them. She didn't know if Morganite's foot would hurt when it landed on her. She didn't know what came after that either. Oblivion she guessed, but she hoped her mom was right about that whole reincarnation thing. Maybe she could be a dog or something fun?

She did know she was scared.

Tension rolled up Morganite's leg in slow motion, and to her hovering foot. In slow motion, Connie knew it was about to come down on her. She realized this was the time for one of those adrenaline-fueled fear responses: fight, flight, or freeze. She considered the first, fighting felt like her style. But, her sword wasn't in her grip anymore. She'd definitely blacked out for a second there. Flight? Hard to do with smashed legs. Freeze. Freeze felt like the appropriate response, she was basically out of other options. Freezing would be like some kind of acceptance, dying with dignity or something. She could go out with some measure of serenity maybe?

_Who am I a Sapphire?_

No. Connie was like Ruby. Like Jasper. Like Garnet. Like Amethyst. Like Pearl. And if she was going out it wouldn't be dignified or serene, none of them would accept being poofed or shattered. None of her powers required a sword or legs anyways.

Reality snapped back into focus, the giant pink heel was coming for her and she brought her hands together. She didn't clap as much as she attempted to break her own hands against themselves. There was a crack like thunder, like the storm that had terrified her as a small child. This storm was hers.

One clap, another clap of thunder. Connie rose to an elbow, clap, thunder. She swung her arm up and pulled herself into a sitting position, clap, thunder. Each struck Morganite and pushed her back another step.

The first had been the strongest, it shook the whole foundation and launched Morganite's foot back with enough force to topple her backward. The second struck her as she tried to get up. She pulled herself onto a knee and pushed against the third shockwave. Connie decided to applaud her effort. Shockwave after shockwave struck Morganite's body. She couldn't move against the onslaught, but she loaded one of the lasers. Connie reached for her sword. _No flight, no freezing. Fight, fight, fight!_

It was close, she gripped it, and she threw it. As her throwing hand reached the end of its arc, her other palm collided with it. The last strike of a short but violent storm.

The shards of Connie's sword, launched like a bullet by Connie's shockwave, landed behind Morganite's shoulder. Pieces embedding in the ruined wall. An entry hole started at the barrel of the charged cannon, a larger exit hole out the base.

Fear flashed in Morganite's eyes. She had a moment to respond. She ended up on freeze. Connie, on the other hand, decided to switch to flight, via a portal. The charged cannon exploded.

A flash of light and fire filled the hallway and even though Connie had portaled to the farthest corner of the cube barrier, she still felt the shockwave rip through the building. A secondary smaller explosion may have been the other laser. She hoped. The far side of the palace collapsed, shards of the glass dome fell and laid the insides of the building bare to the void of space, though, the giant pink cube surrounding the building didn't fall. _What the hell!_

The pain in her legs began to creep back. _Oh my hell!_

Connie sucked air in from between gritted teeth. Now that the high of a near-death experience was wearing off she could feel her legs again, and the sensation of her muscles trying to stitch themselves back together, and the pale shards returning to the vague shape of leg bones. She threw up.

Tears poured down her cheek as her left calf seemed to catch on fire. _Is that a fucking compound fracture?_ Her muscle couldn't seem to pull the bone back into place. _Why am I not going back into shock!_ _Why am I out of shock!_

Connie found the least splintery piece of wood within arm's reach, the large volume of rubble gave her quite the selection. She put it between her teeth, _Okay. Okay. Simple solution. Push the bone back in. Pink goo blood fixes the rest. Worst part over… Okay. Okay. Three. Two. One!_

Connie had really hoped she'd blackout or go back into shock, that the sensation would be numbed. Her hopes were not met. But in the small eternity of the several minutes it took her to stop hyperventilating, she decided she was right, the worst part was done.

At the far end of the building, out of the ruins, Morganite's arm erupted out of a pile of rubble.

"Hurry up, hurry up, hurry up!" Connie chanted at her legs. They didn't.

She reached into her hair and pulled out a new sword. A thick curved blade that could barely reach from her elbow to fingertips. _Whatever this'll work._

Morganite pushed more rubble off her, pulling her upper body out of the rubble. She was scrapped, the poofs of her dress had been burned off, her hair was a mess. Her eyes were hateful and found Connie as soon as her face could swing around to the wounded human's direction.

Connie realized her legs weren't going to hurry up, but, she realized she could at least move her hips and thighs. _Thighs save lives, right?_ knees down would still be broken for a while. Morganite rose from the broken palace and stepped towards Connie.

"Hehehe." Morganite giggled.

"What's funny?" Connie used her sword to prop herself up, though she could only really get her knees beneath her.

"I just realized something," the ruined pink pseudo-Diamond took another step towards Connie. "You're just like me."

"I thought I was a pet?"

"Oh, yes." She stopped short of her next step, Connie knew it wouldn't take Morganite very many steps on those huge legs to reach her. "Perhaps, I'm like you then. I was always like a pet to my sister. I clung to her ankles like I thought she'd lose me; I'd follow her anywhere…" A tear rolled down Morganite's cheek. "I didn't expect to lose her though." She took another step towards Connie.

Connie, on her knees, brought her sword up. "That's not very similar."

"Maybe not. But, I look down at you, broken, without you're Diamond, still lashing out. I can't help but see myself. You've even got some of my complexion." Many tears rolled down Morganite's cheek. "I wish I'd gotten the chance to fight for my sister like you fight for Steven." She took another massive step, "I'd have been happy to die that way." The next step would meet Connie.

"Not too late to stop this Morganite."

"But Connie. What else is there for me to do?"

Morganite moved to charge. Connie dropped a portal underneath herself. The portal deposited at Morganite's chest, Connie leaped out of it with another clap, knocking the titan off balance and stopping her charge. Connie was falling, as she'd intended. She had to be precise, she plunged her sword down as she fell and stabbed it into Morganite's belly. Morganite fell back and Connie held the sword in her as they fell together. The impact dug the sword deeper into the gem's body.

The sword had stabbed into Morganite's belly, inches below her gem. _It worked._

Connie shifted her weight and braced her arms against the handle of her sword, she felt the flat of the blade press against the back of Morganite's gem. A simple push down on the sword and Connie would relieve Morganite's gem of its form, poofing her. She'd won.

Her arms tensed. "I don't want to do this," Connie whispered.

She held a white knuckle grip on the handle of her blade, "Morganite, did you really want to… Just inflict pain on Steven."

"Yes." Morganite didn't make a move to pull Connie or her sword off her. "No... Maybe... I don't know."

"Want to…" Connie released her grip on the sword. "Talk about it?"

Morganite sighed, there was something within the breath, a quivering. Like a drunken laugh, or barely held down contempt, or a plea, or despair, or, Connie thought it might acceptance.

"I'm broken, cracked despite my gem having no blemishes. When it happened, I didn't believe it. Surely, Steven, the Pink Diamond could bring her back. Surely they hadn't left with her shards, they'd just fallen. If I looked really hard, I could find them and everything would be okay. I really did think I'd just find the missing pieces in the throne room if I looked hard enough." Morganite gave another sigh with a mysterious quiver to it. "Then, I was angry. Steven had just left. And I thought I wanted power, but I was just spiteful. Then I thought I could plea for help, but, there was too much damage. He, he can't heal this crack." Morganite's hand reached up and helped Connie off her stomach, the sword still protruding from her gut. "I don't want to talk about it Connie, I want to sleep. In a bubble or as shards. It doesn't matter. Part of me knew that when you showed up today. I have no purpose and no sister, I have nothing but a very painful crack."

Morganite deposited Connie on top of a particularly large pile of rubble, Connie was happy to discover her feet suddenly worked. Though, they ached considerably. She chose an odd leaning pillar to sit on, it kept her at I level with the sitting giant. "Morganite, can I tell you about something? I'm not sure you knew about it."

Morganite didn't answer. _Silence and the brief interruptions of distant fires sounds like a yes to me._

"So, Steven can make, well we call ourselves Pink Zombies." She stroked her neck. "From organics who have recently died."

"I was aware. My sister was a big fan of Captain Lars's exploits. He'd visited once or twice."

"Right. So obviously I've died once. Well, now I think it's like… Two and a half times." Connie tried not to dwell on that and pushed forward. "And the first time, when Steven was there, wasn't even a full hour after your sister had been shattered."

Morganite blinked her giant wet eyes. "I didn't know that."

"I ran ahead, like a dumb clod and Snowflake, that's the Obsidian, got me. Steven was," Connie sighed, "Steven was inconsolable. He was crying when he saw your sister's condition. He was weeping over me. He could have revived half the humans on Earth with all those tears. It was, I think two weeks before he stopped randomly crying over me. Sometimes it was just from seeing my hair, or my skin, this one time I got upset cause he was upset and that made it worse."

"My sister and I did that when Pink Diamond showed back up, she thought I'd leave and it was this whole thing."

"Yeah well, this was a thing. But, it got better." Connie put a hand on Morganite's leg, "Listen, I know what you're feeling is one of the worse pains someone could feel. Probably worse than having your legs stomped. But, nobodies alone. And you're wrong about not having anything. Your Amethyst, your Sodalite, your Obsidian, they all stayed with you. You've got your friends." Connie reached into her hair and removed the bubble that held Obsidian.

She handed the bubble to Morganite, "And if it helps, I'll get you a position in the court. And a place at the Uncorrupted's Trial once we catch them." Connie stepped off her ruined pillar turned seat, "Come on, let's get out of here." She took three wobbly steps before Morganite's giant hand offered to carry her down.

Connie led Morganite to the edge of the cube barrier, Amethyst and Jasper were both beating on it still, the three other Amethyst sat on the stairs behind them. Each with a length of whip tying their hands together. At the sight of Connie, Amethyst and Jasper stopped punching, each looking triumphant, then confused when they noticed Morganite. The other Amethyst went through a similar shifting of faces.

When Morganite released her barrier the broken domes began to suck debris out into space. She put her barrier back into the gap. Halting the atmosphere's escape.

The next several hours were strange.

Sodalite and the now released Obsidian reformed, Connie gave both of them a brief apology but they didn't seem to be angry. They stayed with Morganite, who ended up spending the next several hours with Amethyst, Connie's Amethyst. There was crying, a hug, then some laughing, by the second hour Morganite's lips cracked into a smile. One that decided to stay. Though it wasn't as full as Amethyst, it was subtle, it was quiet and sad, but it was there. Connie had been resting against a wall with her legs splayed out in front of her.

Jasper came and sat next to her.

"What are they talking about?" Connie asked.

"Lots of stuff. Mostly Rose. Amethyst has been telling lots of stories about Rose. Morganite, the shattered one, was a lot like her. Very patient, very kind, a good listener. Though, apparently not as prone to conspiracy."

"That's good to hear."

"That Morganite didn't lie?"

"No, well yes. But that Morganite's talking to someone."

Jasper gave Connie's legs a suspicious look, her legs had healed but the tares and stains on the pegs betrayed what had happened. "What happened in there?"

"Oh, ya know. The Connie Way, lots of portals, some explosions, a sword or two, little bit of dying. But, in the end. I think it became the Steven way." She chuckled, "Though I think he might have avoided destroying the palace."

Jasper shook her head.

"What? Do you think he'd have destroyed more? Cause we destroyed a palace and like… An entire square. There's a sizeable amount of litter on the moon and in space now."

"No, it's just." Jasper smiled, putting an arm around Connie, "I don't think this was the Steven way."

"No?"

"It was still the Connie Way, front to back."

Connie giggled. "Thanks, Jasper."


End file.
